


Their Way

by AverageAtBest123



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Future, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Long Shot, Maeve/Otis Marriage, Mum Maeve/Dad Otis, My First Fanfic, Original True Pairing, Time Skips, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 79,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest123/pseuds/AverageAtBest123
Summary: An alternative 'small gathering' scene in Season 2 Episode 6. The story then develops from there.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 152
Kudos: 204





	1. A Rather Large Gathering

“So! This is Ola. I don't know if you know her, she’s… quite little and funny and interesting and pretty.”

The entire party fell silent as the crowd gathered and watched on at Otis’ rambling, completely embarrassing himself all the while. Both Maeve and Ola stared, praying that he would come down from the sofa he was standing on which allowed him to tower over everyone.

“She was my girlfriend, until she told me that I couldn’t see Maeve, anymore.” Otis exclaimed pointing at both his ex-girlfriend and the girl he was in love with. “Now we know Maeve, scary Maeve - she’s not actually scary she’s just pretending” lowering his voice to a loud whisper.

“Otis get down!” yelled Eric. He didn’t want his best friend to be humiliated, or worse, humiliate the love of his life and his ex-girlfriend. But it was no use. Otis was so drunk he drowned out the noise of those around him and he carried on with his embarrassing speech.

“Maeve told me that she liked me.” Otis said proudly, at the expense of a few menacing glances from Maeve and Ola before Maeve stared into the ground trying to hide her embarrassment.

“I like Maeve, I like Maeve a lot. A lot more than I liked Ola” said Otis, Ola looking like she was about to tear up. “But I was trying to be a good boyfriend so I said to Maeve, ‘I’m sorry, I can’t see you anymore.’” Otis mumbled before taking a short break from the speech to take in some oxygen, all the while Maeve and Ola equally as humiliated than the other.

“And then, Ola dumped me.”

Maeve glanced at Ola in disgust, putting the pieces together. 'He didn't want to stop seeing me, he just didn't want to leave Ola for me!' she thought. Maeve noticed that Ola's eyes were fixed on Otis in shock that he would do this in front of his entire school year, threatening to tear up at any moment. But once again her focus shifted back to the boy she had confessed her feelings to just a couple of weeks ago.

“Yeah it’s confusing, I was confused. But I thought ‘probably a good thing’ because I just really wanted to be with Maeve, and I didn’t really want to be with Ola.”

The crowd winced at his hurtful words and they all wanted the speech to be over to make it better for Otis in the long run. Apart from Isaac. He knew that this would make Maeve angry at Otis and thought that the next few days would be his best chance to try and manipulate her to stay away from Otis so he could have Maeve to himself. He thought that he was better for her than Otis was. After all, his parents abandoned him, just like Maeve's had. However, interrupting Isaac’s thoughts was Otis as he said the next part of his speech.

“And I do want to be with Maeve, this proves it.” said Otis, the flood of people watched on in silence before Maeve’s eyes widen trying to process what Otis had just said before she starts to feel angry with how Otis had treated her and Ola in the last couple of minutes, she also started to become nervous with what Otis will do next as he has proved his unpredictability while drunk.

He hopped down from the sofa and stumbles his way to the dark-haired, brown eyed girl he was in love with and steps close to her. Almost taken aback, Maeve moves away slightly, still wanting to slap Otis for the speech. Otis gazed into her eyes for a couple of seconds and made his drunk move.


	2. The Next Mistake

Before either of them knew their lips had briefly met. Otis was too drunk to fully take control of the situation, which turned the kiss into a messy and quick one. After a couple of seconds Maeve pushed Otis away and with tears in her eyes, she clumsily picked up her things and left the house in a hurry, completely avoiding any eye contact with anyone.

Ola had also left the party but instead of running out like Maeve, she simply walked to the front door, people moving aside for her as they tried to watch Maeve leaving the proximity as quickly as possible. Ola had never expected Otis to do what he did. During their time together he was really nice and sweet, making sure to not annoy her in anyway - making her feel special.

Otis wasn’t the only one that was confused at her exit. Most of the crowd had gasped in shock at Maeve’s sudden exit. Isaac however was both happy and unhappy, he had witnessed Otis kiss Maeve which had left him in a state of anger that consumed him. But after she rushed out, he felt relieved that she had done that, as now he had a chance to get with Maeve with Otis supposedly out of the way. Of course he would wait a few days before trying to get her to be with him as she was evidently not in the right state of mind at the minute.

Maeve had walked all the way to her caravan quicker than usual so that she wouldn’t be seen soon after she had left Otis’ house. She had tears falling down her face, and she was angry that Otis had done what he had done. She still loved him, as one mistake doesn’t describe a person. But in front of the entire school, embarrassing her with the speech and then trying to make it better by kissing her. She opened her caravan door, where her mum was sitting on the couch awaiting the news about what happened between Maeve and ‘the boy’.

“So how was it with the boy frogface?” Erin excitedly vocalized, completely oblivious to the tears swelling in her daughter’s eyes. Maeve thought for a moment, trying to prevent tears from falling down her cheek. She broke down after a very short period and her mother offered her shoulder for Maeve to cry on, which she took gratefully. It was important that someone was there for Maeve, after feeling alone for many years in her caravan. After Sean returned and disappeared letting down Maeve once again, she was certain that she would be alone forever and that everyone would let her down. She was thankful that Erin had come back and was trying to stay clean - she wanted to better herself and make sure she was there for Elsie - but she had been suspicious lately to Maeve’s knowledge. However that didn’t matter at the minute, Maeve was sobbing into her mother’s shoulder, as if there was no bad history between them. 

After about 10 minutes the crying stopped but Maeve was still clearly devastated by the quiet tone in her voice as she spoke “Thanks for this mum, please don’t leave me alone again.”

“I won’t leave you, I promise.”

Maeve had heard that phrase before, and she knew promises were never kept from previous experiences with her family. She knew it was a matter of time before she was alone again. She broke down again after thinking about this and her mum comforted her, still not knowing what had made her so upset.

“I, uh, I think I want to be alone for a while.” Maeve whispered, lifting her head off her mother’s shoulder and making her way to her bedroom before flopping onto the mattress. She felt alone as she tried to sleep and out of pure instinct she reached behind her pillow to grab Otis’ sweater that he gave to her that one night on the bridge they almost had their first kiss. She had used to hold it tight to her, smelling it to remind herself of him when she had felt alone before or put it on to try and feel in his presence. Of course after she saw him kissing Ola after giving her that sweet apology letter and the trophy, she had thrown the sweater away out of rage and jealousy. But now she was regretting that decision. She checked her phone one last time in case Otis or Aimee had said anything but neither had messaged her anything. She sighed, put her phone down, and finally drifted off, asleep but alone. 

Back at Otis’ the party was finally dying down, as more people left, the mess they had left became more and more visible. Clearing it all up would probably take a day of cleaning and he couldn’t imagine what his mum would say about it. He only had one topic of thought. Maeve. Why had she left like that? Why wasn’t she happy? Does this mean she doesn’t want to speak to me again? Otis was trying to put any sort of logic together, but he was struggling as he was still very drunk. 

He wasn’t in the mood for a party after what had happened between him and Maeve during it and so he ushered out the last of his guests until it was just himself, Eric and Rahim. There was an eerie silence between them as they all sat around the kitchen table waiting for someone else to start a conversation.

“I don’t think you should have done that Oatcake.” said Eric finally. He knew that Otis knew that what he did was not good but he didn’t know what else to say.

“I know Eric. It felt like I was doing the right thing while I was doing it, but now I know it was stupid.” Otis said in a sad tone. “I don’t think she will speak to me again. Fuck I'm such an idiot!” he shouted, leaning back in his chair with his face in his hands.

“You need to apologise to her, she looked really down when she left.” It was clear that Eric was trying to encourage his best friend. He didn't know whether he noticed Maeve's expressions as she stormed out.

“No. To be quite honest I’m not sure I want to talk to her. The humiliation is already too high.” 

Eric and Rahim shared a quick glance before Rahim put his first input into the conversation.

“Why don’t you want to talk to her.”

Otis sighed before speaking, and eventually said “Because I’ve let her down again, hurt her and I’m not sure I can fix my mistakes.” looking at the ground in shame and acting like he was sober.

Rahim was always quiet but when he knew what to say to help people that needed it he would quite happily blurt it out.

“Mistakes are proof that you are trying. She said that she liked you, correct?” Otis nodded. “Then you need to communicate, because that’s the only way that the situation will be improved.” 

Otis didn’t move and kept staring at the floor, taking in all the wise information that Rahim had just said to help him. The only thing he could manage was “thanks Rahim.” Eric and Rahim both shared glances again, this time they were happy and holding hands, feeling content that they may have helped out Otis a lot.

Eric and Rahim left shortly after their heartfelt conversation and Otis was left in his house on his own as Jean was still out with Maureen. He went up to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He knew what he did was wrong but he couldn’t change the past. He was still lingering between wanting to talk to Maeve, and just leaving her alone. He lay in bed for a while, still indecisive and he went to sleep with his actions on his conscience. He didn’t know what to do.


	3. The Aftermath

Isaac had just gone straight to his caravan when he had made it back to the park. He was thinking of knocking on Maeve’s door but he thought it would be best to let her think through the night. By the time he was getting ready to go to sleep he was already thinking ahead to how he was going to approach Maeve and try to convince her to push Otis out of her life. He knew she had been hurt by his actions that night and Isaac felt it was now or never as he knew Maeve’s feelings for Otis were so much more than what she would have towards him. There was another obstacle - her mother. If Maeve was alone, she would have no choice but to come to him for support. He knew how to get rid of Erin.

The next morning for Otis started with what he had expected.

“Otis! Come down!”

He lazily shuffled down the corridor and slowly went down the stairs, being met with a glare from his mother

“I cannot believe you made this mess. You said there were only going to be a handful of people turning up! I’m so disappointed in you Otis!” Jean bellowed, angrily staring at her son who was avoiding eye contact at every opportunity.

“I’m sorry mum” Otis mumbled.

“Is that all you have to say? Get your things and get to school. I will need to speak to you but I do not want to have it now. Leave before I get more angry with you!” Jean was understandably fuming with what Otis had done. He managed to turn their beautiful house into a pig sty and the clients that Jean had today would be horrified to walk in and see the mess that was everywhere.

Otis followed his mum’s orders and quickly packed his bag for his lessons today, and picked up a piece of toast to eat before cycling to school. He debated to go to Eric’s house but he thought he may not be ready, so instead left him a message:

Otis: Mum has kicked me out the house early, I’m heading to school. See you there.

It wasn’t too long before Eric had replied

Eric: What!? Was it because of the party? Or your attitude in the morning? TELL ME OTIS.

Otis: I don’t think it was the party, rather the mess afterwards. I’ll try and sort it out later don’t worry.

Eric: That’s my Otis. See you at school man!

Otis put his phone back in his pocket and pedalled to school, knowing he would still have an hour before school would start.

Maeve had a day to forget at the party, and it showed when she turned up to school the next day. Otis had waited for Eric at the bike rack and while Eric was chaining up his bike Otis had spotted Maeve. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was in a lazy ponytail with some hair over her face and her makeup was messy. But Otis still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.  
Maeve looked at him for a second whilst walking past before looking the other way, showed no interest in talking to him. She carried on walking towards the entrance and into her first lesson leaving a distraught Otis behind. He turned to Eric and said quietly “I’ve fucked it.”

Otis and Maeve didn’t share any lessons on this day which meant they could easily avoid each other. At the end of the day Maeve was putting her things into her locker when she was approached by Aimee and Steve. “Hey babes, is everything okay? We saw how sad you looked yesterday and wondered if we could do anything to help?” Aimee said softly.

Maeve had felt herself hurting inside with the memories of last night's party. She had done pretty well to push them to the back of her mind. She put on a smile so that Aimee wouldn’t turn into an investigator. “I’m fine Aimes, I think I just need some time to think”. That comment left them in silence for a couple of seconds before Aimee spoke again.

“Otis looks unhappy babes. You should talk to him about yesterday. I know he didn’t mean to embarrass you, he was drunk. He even told you he wanted to be with you!” Aimee said gently.

“I don't have anything to talk to him about. If he wants to talk he will come to me.” said Maeve, bluntly.

“Don’t waste time Maeve, we know how much he means to you, you’re always at your happiest when you're with him.” Aimee nudged Steve, hinting that he should agree.

“Aimee is right Maeve, but take your time.” Steve was always sweet when he spoke to Aimee’s friends.

Maeve looked over at Otis who had been at his locker for a short while now. They made eye contact for a brief second before Maeve looked away abruptly, causing Otis’ heart to fall to the ground. He turned to Eric and softly spoke. “She won’t even make eye contact with me” 

Eric looked at how much his friend was hurting and could only hope that it would come to an end as soon as possible. “She’s probably still hurt at your actions yesterday. She will let down her guard once she remembers you're a good person.” 

Otis found it difficult that Maeve was trying to ignore him. He knew he may have to keep pestering her to talk about what happened at the party. He just didn’t know if he would have the confidence to do so.

Back at the caravan park, Isaac was seconds away from starting the plan he had come up with the night before. “Here goes nothing” he said to himself.

He knocked on the door with the hope of seeing Erin, and he became nervous as the lock on the door became unlocked and the door swung open. To his relief it was Erin. “Hi Erin, you must be Maeve’s mum, she has told me about you.” he said with a grin on his face and reaching his hand out to shake hers.

“Hi, um, hope they weren’t bad things she said! If you’re looking for Maeve she’s not-” Erin was cut off by Isaac chirping in.

“No no, I was actually here to talk to you.” Isaac’s nerves were through the roof. There was no turning back now.

“Oh okay, we’ll head inside your caravan then, as it’s the only wheelchair accessible one huh.” she let out a little laugh as she finished locking the caravan.

“Sounds great. Follow me.” Isaac had a smirk on his face as he went towards his caravan.

His plan was falling into place.


	4. The Easier Recovery

Isaac gestured for Erin to sit down on the sofa in his caravan while he shut the door. He didn’t want anyone to hear the conversation they were about to have.

“So Erin, Maeve has told me about your past. The not so good past and-” Isaac was cut off by Erin, starting to become angry.

“So you brought me into your caravan to mock me? To scold me for my past mistakes?” Erin said hastily, with clear irritation in her voice.

Isaac became startled, not expecting Erin to snap at him. “What? No, no, it’s just. I know of your past with drugs, and I can give you what you have been using.” Erin looked at him in shock, and both considered his offer but thought of the consequences it would have between herself and Maeve. She was torn between the decision and she needed time to think it through. Drugs had given her a great temporary feeling when she had done them before and she missed the rush. But she didn’t want to let down her family like she had done consistently in the past. She left the caravan with the simple phrase “I need time”.

Isaac had a small smile on his face and called back to Erin as she walked back to Maeve’s caravan, “Best not to tell Maeve, you know she will be against you”. 

Erin had heard what Isaac had said but she didn’t respond. Instead she turned to look at him before slamming the door shut. Isaac went back into his caravan with a smug look on his face. ‘She can’t resist. Maeve will be alone again soon, and spending time with me’ he thought. That stage wasn’t far away now.

Otis had cycled home on his own after school as Eric and Rahim went their own ways. He was near arriving at his house dreading the conversation with his mother that was minutes away from him. He spotted Ola hanging out with Lily walking towards a small shop and an immediate feeling of guilt consumed him as he reminded himself of his hurtful words towards her during his small-gathering-turned-party. His mind was telling him to get away quickly. But he remembered the advice that Rahim gave him and decided that if he wanted to fix things with Maeve, he would have to put things right with Ola first.

He approached Ola and Lily and got off his bike, taking off his helmet and scratching the back of his head.

“Hey… Ola um… can we talk?” he said hesitantly.

Ola wasn’t expecting Otis to come and try to talk to her. She just assumed that he would do what he normally does - try and stay away from any interaction with someone he has hurt. She thought for a moment and nodded her head to indicate that she was listening, while escorting Lily into the shop so they could have a little bit of privacy.

Otis acknowledged her action and started to try and make amends. “Look, I’m truly sorry for what I said at the party. I know you will find it difficult to accept my apology but I really am trying to make things right. What I said was stupid and I shouldn’t have dealt with the situation as I did. I hope you understand that I was drunk and everything I said I didn’t mean. Being drunk is no excuse to say what I said and I don’t blame you if you never want to speak to me again. I just want you to know I’m sorry.” He blurted that all out and there was a silence afterwards. It felt good to get that off his chest but he wouldn’t be the same until he spoke to Maeve. He loved her. He didn’t want to admit his feelings and then have it thrown back in his face though. That put him off speaking to her.

Ola finally spoke after the silence. “I know you didn’t mean it Otis.” she said, “You’re not a bad person, that was clear while we were together. Maybe next time you have a party don’t drink as much alcohol.” she laughed as she said the last part. Not an awkward laugh, neither a happy one. But Otis was happy that she seemed to have forgiven him.

“I’m not planning on having another party anytime soon. I’ve made too many mistakes” said Otis in a half-melancholy, half-relieved tone.

“Yeah, but at least you’ve tried to make things better, come here.” Ola walked towards Otis and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and felt a tremendous amount of relief that he had made things right between them. 

“Thanks Ola. I need to get home now anyway so see you later.” He got back on his bike and started to cycle away. “Sorry!” he shouted once more before he disappeared from Ola’s view. Lily had just come out of the shop as she was watching Otis ride away. Ola felt that she wanted more than just a friendship with Lily, but she was caught staring when Lily abruptly said, “Are you okay?” 

Ola stopped daydreaming and simply replied, “Yeah, let’s go.”

They continued walking, talking about school and Lily’s love for writing sexual comics about aliens and other things they both enjoyed. Ola didn’t really understand why the comics were Lily’s favourite thing to do, but she didn’t question it. She didn’t want her best friend to start disliking her. Although deep down Ola didn’t want just a friendship. She wanted more, she just didn’t know it yet. After a short while they arrived at Lily’s house to hang out and talk more. Ola enjoyed all the time she had with her best friend.

Otis walked to his front door and stood outside for a couple of minutes, closing his eyes dreading what his mum will say to him when he puts one foot inside the house. He hadn’t received any messages from his mum during the day so it was obvious she was seething at what her son had done the night before. The nerves that he had when he spoke to Ola were coming back, this time twice as much. He had already fixed his mistakes with Ola, but the two people who he truly cared about were Maeve and his mum, and trying to make things better were going to be a lot more challenging than it had been with Ola. That was obvious. 

He sighed before opening the door and walking into the kitchen, placing his things down on the counter. Before noticing where his mother was, he looked around at the house. It was almost spotless, and he was shocked with how quickly his mother had been able to clean up most of the mess. Jean was already sitting at the kitchen table, awaiting for her son. She was reading a newspaper and hadn’t lowered it to look at her son until he sat down at the kitchen table next to her. She slowly but surely lowered her newspaper, and it was clear to Otis that she was still very unhappy with him.

“You're later than usual.” Jean said plainly.

“Sorry mum, I was speaking to someone about last night.” Otis murmured.

“So you should be good at talking to me about it.” Jean replied, staring into her son’s eyes with annoyance.

Otis sat back in his chair and closed his eyes again. 'These next 10 minutes are going to be the worst,' he thought.


	5. Realisation

Jean started off the conversation with trying to understand what Otis had done. It was important to know why he had thrown a massive party, especially when he had school the following morning. She had calmed down from her earlier self and began to speak in a soft tone in the hope that it would allow Otis to be more open during their conversation.

“So darling, why did you throw this massive party then, and try not to lie.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be a party mum! I wanted a few friends to come round and then the entire year showed up.” The bad memories of the party started to creep onto Otis’ conscience once again. The way he scared off Maeve, the way he disrespected the relationship he had with Ola, the way he embarrassed himself, Ola and Maeve. He wanted the nightmare to come to an end once and for all. “I wanted to just talk and clear the air between a few people. And I’ve made it worse by throwing the party, and then my actions during it.” Otis’ voice started to trail off by the time he’d finish speaking, and tears were building up in his eyes. Talking about it was the best way of dealing with it, but it still didn’t stop the pain and the belief that he had lost Maeve. He was happy his mum seemed to sympathise with him and didn’t look as angry as before.

Jean noticed that Otis was about to break down and went to comfort her son. “What happened at the party Otis.” Jean said while standing up and giving him a hug before he started to cry. Jean had felt a little discomfort when she remembered how she had dealt with Otis in the morning. If she had known he was hurting she wouldn’t have done what she did. All that mattered was that Otis felt better. The explanation for everything would come later.

“I made… I did… I said an embarrassing speech… which was cruel towards Ola and Maeve. Ola was my ex-girlfriend and Maeve’s a close friend. I messed up bad. I spoke to Ola earlier and I believe she forgave me which was good.” He didn’t even mention whether he had spoken to Maeve.

“And what about Maeve?” Jean said, still hugging her only son.

Otis opened his mouth to start speaking but no words were spoken.

“Otis, did you speak to Maeve?” Jean knew what the answer was going to be, but questioning Otis meant he would find it easier to open up, giving direct answers to the questions.

“No.” Otis replied quietly, a short but definitive answer.

“Why? You will only make things worse between you two.” Jean continued to provide emotional support for Otis.

Otis thought for a moment before he finally spoke.

“I hurt her.” Otis fell silent for a brief period again. “I hurt her and I’m not sure I can make it up to her again. I’ve hurt her too much since I’ve known her.”

Jean stepped back from Otis and looked at him with even more sympathy than beforehand. She spoke in order to try and convince Otis to speak to her. 

“Miscommunication is the reason for long-lasting hatred, darling. Whoever it may be, they will always forgive you if you try to make things right, no matter how thick their walls are. You can always break them down by talking to them, even if it causes you to feel uncomfortable. Do what’s right Otis.” Jean felt satisfied that she had got the message through, because after she had sat back down, Otis went up to his bedroom, changed clothes and then left the house. He was on his way to someone’s front door.

Maeve had been staying away from others, spending as much time in the caravan as possible, only leaving for school and communicating with just Erin and Elsie, and Aimee via messages. She had renamed Otis’ contact name on her phone but more importantly she hadn’t blocked his number. It was early in the morning when she heard a knock at the door. Both Erin and Elsie didn’t wake up to the knocking sound, they were fast asleep in Maeve’s bedroom meaning she had to sleep on the couch. She walked towards the door and had slight hope in her that it would be Otis to talk to her. She unlocked the door and slowly opened it to be greeted by Isaac.

“Hey Maeve can we talk?” Isaac said, giving her a smile as he finished speaking.

“Sure” she whispered, and so they headed towards Isaac’s caravan once Maeve had finished getting ready, taking a cup of tea out with her.

“So how are you, you know, after the party?” Isaac queried.

“I’m better. I still don’t think I want to speak to him, but I’ve been coping. He’s still on my mind though.” Maeve said, trying to hide the fact that she really wanted to speak to Otis to make things right. She expected him to make mistakes. He had made so many in the past but he had made up for them every single time and that’s what she admired about him. She still loved him.

Isaac was oblivious to Maeve’s hidden feelings for Otis and he thought he had Maeve exactly where he wanted for his plan to work. He needed to make Maeve believe that she could rely on Isaac instead of her mother and Otis. He grinned a little before he spoke.

“Well I hope you know this already, but I’m here for you and I will never not be. You can count on me, you don’t need that dick at the party in your life. He only makes it harder.” Isaac looked at Maeve, as if he was trying to comfort her with a look as well as his words.

“Thanks Isaac, you're a great friend.” he said with a wide smile on her face.

He thought while smirking, ‘soon it will be more than that...’

Maeve turned around and headed back into her caravan, Isaac watching her all the way until he could no longer see her. He was close to getting what he desired. To be with Maeve.

Otis had been very nervous while he trekked to Maeve’s caravan. He was doing his usual overthinking and that certainly did not calm the nerves. He arrived at the caravan park while walking over the small hill that caves the park in. He stood at the top of the hill for a moment, part of him telling him to run back to his house, and doing so will be the best way to not feel discomfort. But deep down he knew things wouldn’t get better if he didn’t talk to Maeve. He walked down the hill and towards her caravan. He reminded himself of the times where he had helped Maeve, and she appreciated it, such as the hug she gave him after he accompanied her during her abortion. He would always hope he would get another precious moment like that. Before he knew it he was just outside the door of the caravan. He was just about to knock before he heard a voice behind him calling his name.

“Otis?”


	6. The Confession

“Aimee?” Otis replied in shock to see her walking towards Maeve’s caravan.

“What are-”  
“Why are you-”

They both cut each other off as they had so many questions to ask one another. They looked at each other in silence and concern before Aimee spoke first.

“How come you’re here Otis?” She didn’t understand why she asked that. It was clear he was trying to talk to Maeve, but she didn’t know how to put her other questions into words.

“I just came by to apologise to Maeve. I don’t know if she will want to speak with me, but I will always care about her and I want the best for her. I’m not sure if our friendship will return but I’m confident I can make the situation a little better at least.” Otis had struggled to get this out because he wasn’t sure whether Aimee would make a judgement. She looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

“She will be delighted. She won’t show it, you know Maeve. But she will be glad that you are here to try and talk it out. She’s been texting me, and speaking to me a little at school. She isn’t the same when you aren’t in her life Otis. She still has feelings for you, even though she may say she doesn’t. Trust me.” Aimee was confident in what she was saying, and it showed in her tone of voice. Otis felt reassured by what Aimee had said and turned to the door before knocking on it. Aimee stayed and stood next to Otis as they waited for Maeve to open the door. And then she did.

Otis looked up at her in the doorway and was surprised that she still looked like she had the morning after the party. He was more confident in believing what Aimee had said just 30 seconds before and opened his mouth to speak before Maeve beat him to it.

“What the hell are you doing here.” Maeve said, glaring at Otis, before turning to Aimee and in a lighter tone exclaimed “Hey Aimes.” Aimee just smiled back, while looking at Otis in the corner of her eye, trying to hint to Maeve that she should talk to him.

Maeve ever so slightly acknowledged Aimee’s action, and turned to Otis to continue her previous question.

“Well? Why are you here?” Maeve said quickly, trying to sound annoyed.

Otis began to speak but started to stutter.

“Can w w we t t talk Maeve p please?” Otis then looked into her eyes looking for any emotion that would hint in her wanting to make things right.

Maeve thought for about 5 seconds before replying “Not now. We’ll talk later but I have to talk to Aimee first.” as she grabbed Aimee’s arm and pulled her inside the caravan. Maeve shut the door after saying a short “Bye”, leaving behind a distraught and confused Otis. He did not know what to do so he stood outside Maeve’s caravan collecting his thoughts. He eventually started to move and walk back home just in time for dinner with his mum, thoughts of Maeve still flooding his mind.

No one had noticed, but Isaac was peering through the window when he spotted both Aimee and Otis walk towards Maeve’s caravan and watched carefully. He hoped Maeve would send both away, so she could be alone. He was neither happy or unhappy when Aimee was pulled into the caravan, but when Otis was left standing outside the caravan, he could do nothing but cheer. ‘Maeve is pushing Otis out of her life. This is perfect!’ he thought. It wasn’t too long now before Isaac would be able to say he was dating Maeve. He felt on top of the world. He then remembered that Erin was still living in the caravan and she had still not said anything about the offer that Isaac had given her before. He knew what to do next.

Aimee was surprised that she was allowed into the caravan, and Maeve had left Otis outside, probably as shocked as Otis himself. She sat down on the sofa next to Maeve, who slumped down onto it. Aimee looked at her best friend for a moment before mentioning what she had just done.

“Otis was trying to apologise, maybe you should talk to him.” She hoped that Maeve would take her advice but she knew how stubborn Maeve could be at times.

“I don’t know Aimes. He was terrible at the party. I’m not sure he can make it better again, surely he has to run out of fuel soon.” Maeve was still trying to push her feelings for Otis aside to try and seem like she didn’t like him anymore. But Aimee knew her all too well.

“You can’t fool me Maeve, I know you still love him. Speak. To. Him. It's the best option for both yourself and Otis. Trust me babes. It’s written all over your face when you’re around him. You’re both head over heels for each other. Don’t waste time trying your hardest not to forgive him. I’m disappointed that it’s taken you two so long to tell each other that you like the other. You both have been ridiculously stupid recently.” Aimee finally inhaled after letting that out with what seemed like one breath.

Maeve was taken aback with the brutal honesty, but equally she didn’t have a response to what Aimee said due to the truth that it held. Maeve nodded after looking into the ground for a short period and grabbed her phone, scrolling to Otis’ contact.

Otis still had his heart on the floor, and he wondered if he had lost Maeve forever as he trudged back to his house. His mum had prepared dinner and when he stepped in he could smell it. He could tell that Jean had tried her hardest to make sure that he wasn’t feeling like he could break down at any minute, but he still was like that, especially after what Maeve had done not too long ago.

He put on a happy face while having dinner, but his phone pinged half way through. He couldn’t believe who it was from. His face lit up as he read the message on his phone.

Maeve: Meet me at the shop in 20 minutes. It’s important.

He typed out a response but deleted it and decided not to send anything. He put his phone down and continued eating his dinner before picking up his phone again and this time typing out a message that he sent.

Otis: Great. I’ll be there.

Otis had a huge sigh of relief before finishing dinner and making his way to the shop to talk to Maeve.

Maeve had left the same time as Aimee, but they went their separate ways eventually with Aimee encouraging her all the way before turning and walking off. Maeve was close to the shop as she saw Otis in the distance pacing between the shop entrance and the bench outside, overthinking as usual. She chuckled a little as he saw her and stopped pacing, and stared at her in awe. 

“Alright dickstain?” Maeve said jokingly but still trying to show irritation.

“Hi Maeve.” Otis replied, a little too loud and so he received a short glare from Maeve as a few people walked past.

Maeve waited until the people had walked past before speaking. 

“You wanted to talk so this is your opportunity.” mumbled Maeve, bluntly.

“Okay.” Otis took a moment to rethink what he was going to say before blurting it all out. “Maeve. I’m so sorry. I have let you down too many times and I know I will say I won’t try to make them any more, but I will make other mistakes. When you told me you had feelings I still liked you. More than I liked Ola, but I didn’t want to be a dick and leave her for you. I could never feel what I have for you with Ola. I didn’t want to be like my dad, who fucks up everything he does and that made me want to do the right thing all the time, and along the way I was bound to do the wrong thing because of that focus. I’m sorry I have let you down again, I’m sorry I hurt you again, and I’m sorry that I love you when I know you hate me now, after the party.” 

Otis’ weights that he had been carrying were finally lifted, but his main interest was what Maeve said next.

And she didn’t. She stood there looking at him, startled and confused. She knew he would apologise but she didn’t expect him to say those 3 words.

‘I love you’.

Those were the last words she expected to come out of his mouth.

Otis looked like he was about to cry again while Maeve was glued to the ground and in a fixed pose like a statue.

Her mouth shook as she started to open it but she closed it again shortly after and they were left staring at each other in an awkward silence.

Neither of them knew what to do next.


	7. Forgiveness

“Please say something Maeve...” Otis said, the desperation in his voice apparent.

Maeve just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. She had words in her mind that she wanted to say but couldn’t get them out. 

A lone tear started to fall from Otis’ right eye before he looked at the floor.

“Okay, I get that you don’t want to speak to me. I’ll head off. I’m really sorry” He brushed past her shoulder and he started to walk home before she shouted back at him.

“Wait!” 

Otis had stopped and turned to face Maeve, who still hadn’t moved from her fixed position. He started to walk closer to her, before she suddenly rotated to once again stare at Otis.

There was another awkward silence between them before Maeve spoke.

“What did you say?” She wasn’t thinking straight and that question was the only thing she could manage at the moment.

“I said that I understand why you don’t want to speak with me?” Otis tilted his head away from Maeve while slightly squinting his eyes, evidently showing his confusion.

“No. Before that.” Maeve knew what he said, but she wanted to hear it again.

“I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you and I can’t keep trying to fix mistakes forever?” Otis still didn’t know what she wanted to hear.

“And?” Her heart was in her mouth as she awaited his next words.

“That I love you.” Otis realised that she wanted to hear those words again as she smiled, bit her lip and gazed into his eyes the same way she had when he had given her the five year diary.

She took a moment to register the repeated words, and then sprinted towards him, wrapping her arms round his neck. Otis responded by enveloping his arms around her, just above her waist. Maeve pulled away after staying tight to Otis for roughly a minute, and they just stood watching each other before the first words were spoken after the stillness.

“So I’m guessing you forgive me?” Otis’ voice was soft, and he wiped away his tears from his eyes. This time they weren’t tears from being heartbroken. These were tears of excessive joy.

“I have.” Maeve said, leaving her hand running through the back of his head. She looked back into his pale blue eyes before whispering “I love you too Muppet.” She leaned towards him and he copied. Before either of them knew it, their lips had met again.

It wasn’t at all like their peck at the party. It was long, organised, passionate. All the ingredients that can make a kiss heaven, theirs had it. They parted and again stared at each other, with huge smiles beamed across their faces. 

“I’m going to head back to mine, there’s stuff I need to sort out for the Aptitude Scheme. I’ll see you later” Maeve had continued to smile while she was speaking to Otis. She couldn’t believe the awkward, freakishly-long, pale blue eyed boy that she had fallen for, had also fallen for her.

Otis didn’t have time to respond properly, he was still in shock at what had just happened. Once he finally snapped out of his daydreamy state, he called to Maeve who was already walking back to her caravan park.

“Um okay, goodbye!” He couldn’t see, but she had rolled her eyes with how awkward and delicate he was being, and she let out a little laugh as she eventually disappeared out of sight.

Otis was left standing by the entrance to the shop, grinning until he couldn’t see Maeve anymore. ‘Surely this is a dream. There’s no way that just happened.’ He thought. He finally turned round and started walking back to his house. Jean could be getting worried about him. After all, he had been in and out the house all evening. He couldn’t take his mind off Maeve however. He kept replaying the last 5 minutes over and over. He was over the moon that he had managed to earn Maeve’s forgiveness.

Isaac was so curious with what Maeve was doing so he could act accordingly. Sending Otis away was the best thing that Maeve could’ve done in his eyes. The next thing he would have to do is convince Erin to start re-using drugs. Specifically the ones he was going to sell her. She had proved that she was not the most reliable person for Maeve to rely on, so Isaac didn’t think it would be too long before she would give in and Maeve would have to tell Erin to leave.

He was still peering through the window as Maeve and Aimee left the caravan meaning Erin and Elsie were the only ones left in the caravan. He waited until Maeve wasn’t in sight before approaching the door. He was half-right in assuming Maeve had gone to the shop. He didn’t know she was speaking to Otis. 

Isaac had knocked on the door again and was not surprised to see Erin standing there while it was swung open.

“Hi Erin. Me again. “Isaac started by speaking in a jokingly manner before noticing Erin’s stern look. “I’ll get straight to the point, I can get you the drugs as soon as you say yes. I just need you to follow me and you can feel like yourself again. I know you are missing them and I am aware that they are the reason Maeve hasn’t trusted you but she doesn’t have to know that you are using them again. I just need your confirmation.” 

Erin had taken her time to think since the last time Isaac had mentioned this but she was still torn between the decision. She had a lot to lose, but at the same time she really had missed the feeling that the drugs had given her. After a few cold and annoyed glances at Isaac - who was looking very smug - she stepped out of the caravan and locked the door.

“Let’s go then.” She said, knowing she was going to regret the decision she had made.

Isaac took her inside the caravan and she shut the door hurrying to get this over and done with before Maeve had a chance to return to the park. 

“Here, and it’s on me so don’t worry about payment.” Isaac held up a clear plastic packet of the drugs she desired. He gave it a little shake as Erin couldn’t take her eyes off the bag. “Don't have it all at once. We don’t want anything bad to happen to you do we?” scoffed Isaac, as he knew things were going to turn bad for her once he told Maeve about what he caught her doing. “I won’t tell Maeve either. You can trust me.”

They both looked at each other for a split second, Erin still debating whether to turn back and decline Isaac’s offer or to take the drugs. Isaac still had a small smile on his face as he knew he was very convincing. Erin looked back at the packet and grabbed it before opening the door and sprinting back to the caravan. She called back “Thanks!” as she stepped foot inside Maeve’s caravan. 

Isaac still had a self-satisfied smile on his face as he watched Erin fumble her way into the caravan. ‘What a mess’ he thought as she left Isaac’s sight. He turned around to get back to his painting. He couldn’t help but feel superior.

His plan was in full motion and nothing was going to stop him. Surely?


	8. Difficult Decisions

Eric and Rahim had been hanging out all night, talking and visiting places such as the arcade, a cafe and more. It seemed like they never wanted to be apart ever again. As it was quite late and they were just walking up to the shop where Rahim lived before Adam walked out, presumably finishing his shift.

There was an awkward tension as they all just stood around looking at each other. Eric turned to Rahim and kissed him goodnight before Rahim went into the shop, leaving Eric and Adam alone outside.

“Hi.. Adam… how are you?” Eric looked slightly uncomfortable, which was justified with the rocky past between the two. Adam's relentless bullying had hurt Eric, but he recently became a love interest which was slightly strange. Otis was right not to trust Adam, but Eric saw something good in him and it showed when they were near each other now that Adam realised he didn't want to hurt Eric. He wanted to make him happy. 

“I’m fine.” Adam was being himself with the usual small comments.

“Great, that’s really… I’m happy that you’re happy." Eric didn’t know what to do or say, but Adam helped out by speaking again.

“I’m happy for you as well. Rahim seems nice. You deserve to be happy.” Adam nodded as he finished his sentence, and he started to walk off, not breaking eye contact with Eric until he was past him.

Eric turned around after a couple of seconds and just watched him walk off, not looking back once. He felt deep within him his heart was warming up to Adam. Was being with Rahim the best decision? Or was Adam the one for him?

His phone pinged, interrupting his thoughts. It was Otis. Eric supported his best friend in trying to speak to Maeve, but he didn’t know whether Otis would do it because of his low confidence. He opened his phone and his face lit up in surprise.

Otis: Eric it happened.

Eric: What happened?! DETAILS OATCAKE!!

Otis: I grew a pair, and apologised for my mistakes. We made progress and we kissed! I can’t believe it!

Eric: OMG OTIS I’M SO PROUD OF YOU. I bet you’re at Maeve’s now shagging her. Detty pig!!

Otis: What, no no! I went home but we’ll sort out things tomorrow. I’m so happy man.

Eric: Of course you are! You both deserve each other, it was about time something happened between you two. See you tomorrow lover boy!

Eric was ecstatic for his best friend. He finally got the girl of his dreams and those messages looked as if Otis had picked up from recent gloomy moods after the party. A part of Eric was still unhappy because he still had to decide between his boyfriend or his reformed ex-bully because his feelings were divided. He had a crucial time period ahead of him.

“Hey Maeve.” A familiar voice called out to her and she turned around to find him not too far away from her.

“Oh. Hi Isaac.” She gave a tiny smile while looking at Isaac, one that you would give to people to try and not be rude by ignoring them.

“Are you feeling better now, you know, after having some time to think things through after that dreadful party” Isaac hoped that she wouldn’t mention Otis. That way they could focus on themselves.

“Yeah I’ve felt a lot better. I’ve talked about it with some people and it’s helped me get some things off my chest.” She thought of the moment with Otis out the shop and smiled much larger than she had when Isaac started the conversation. She didn’t want to talk about Otis and Aimee yet because she was still quite a private person.

“That’s great news. I just want to know if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow? I think some company would help you.” He really hoped that she would say yes, so he could try and push Otis further out of Maeve’s life.

“I have plans tomorrow.” Maeve replied. She didn’t yet, but she was going to ask Otis if he wanted to do something. She wanted him to come and speak to her tomorrow to make things official and then she would ask him to hang out after school ended. “I’m doing extra work after school and then I’ll relax on my own after that.” She lied, because she didn’t want to make Isaac feel like he was just someone that she would talk to when other people weren’t there. She thought he deserved better than that.

“Okay, fair enough. I won’t hassle you anymore, see you later.” he said, before going into his caravan. He was both relieved and disappointed. Firstly, Maeve hadn’t mentioned Otis, so he was certain he was nothing more than a bad memory, and secondly, he was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to hang out with her tomorrow. 

Maeve waved to Isaac as he turned to go into his caravan, but she didn’t say anything. She clambered into her caravan and for the first time in a while, she had a smile on her face as she lay down on the sofa. Erin and Elsie had already taken the bed. She fell asleep with the happy memories of the events that happened between her and Otis. 

The next morning arrived in no time. Otis had little trouble sleeping and he quickly got out of bed to get ready. As he came downstairs, Jean noticed the sudden change of mood in her son from yesterday.

“You seem happy darling.” Jean said, showing surprise in her voice very clearly.

Otis picked up a piece of toast from her mother’s plate to which she looked at him in slight disgust.

“I am mum. Yesterday was amazing. I’ll tell you later.” He spoke while chewing on the toast so Jean could hardly make out what he said. She didn’t have time to respond by the time she figured it out as she heard a loud slam of the front door. She couldn’t be too unhappy as Otis seemed to be cheerful.

Otis and Eric rode to school and they talked about what happened last night between him and Maeve in great detail. Otis was proud of himself for how he dealt with his mistakes but he was pleased at the consequence that he got. He turned his head to look at Eric, Otis could read Eric very well and so it wasn’t long before he noticed something was off. 

“What’s the matter Eric?”

“Nothing.” Eric sounded defensive and angry, but he had no reason to be.

“You can tell me what’s wrong. I’m your best friend. Be honest with me.” Otis’ therapy skills had come into play without either of them recognising.

“I uh… okay yesterday something strange happened. I was walking with Rahim to the shop because he lives there. I did it to say goodbye to him after we were hanging out all night, which was great by the way.” He emphasised the word ‘great’ because he did enjoy the night. “But Adam came out of the shop just as I was about to say bye to Rahim. We all just stopped and were glancing at each other in utter silence. There was a weird feeling like there was an unspoken tension between all of us… and I’m questioning my feelings for Rahim.” It took Eric a lot of strength to say that but he knew it would be better to get it off his chest instead of keeping it locked inside of him.

Otis was sceptical of Adam. He had bullied Eric for years which meant that Otis found it very difficult to forgive Adam. He put on a straight face though, because if Eric was happy with him, then Otis should be as well.

“Well do you what you think is best man. I know you can.” The roles had reversed now. Otis was encouraging Eric to be open with those that he loved.

“Thanks Oatcake.” Eric was thankful that Otis was his best friend. He wouldn’t want anyone else to be.

They arrived at school and locked up their bikes at the bike rack. The school seemed a bit more empty than usual, maybe a lot of people were off with an illness but it was strange to see Moordale so sparse and quiet.

Otis had started walking into the entrance before spotting Maeve waiting by the wall next to the front doors. His smile grew large as the memories of yesterday flooded back in. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of reminding himself of those memories.

“Hey Muppet.”

He stopped reminiscing last night and focused on Maeve.

“Hi Maeve. I need to talk to you if you don’t mind, but I don’t think here would be the best place.”

“Okay, how about the toilet block at break?” Maeve was clearly panicking from the tone of her voice. Her pessimistic self started to overthink just like Otis normally does as her mind started to fill with scenarios where she wouldn’t hear what she wanted. She put on a brave face however.

“Sounds great. See you then” Otis gave her a smile before walking into school with Eric.

He knew what he wanted to say, but all of a sudden the nerves that he had when speaking with Maeve outside the shop returned. He was starting to wonder if Maeve wasn’t thinking yesterday and she didn’t mean what she did.

The bell rang and he made his way to the toilet block. He stood at the entrance for a moment before he closed his eyes and let out a huge nervous sigh.

What could go wrong?


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter but I hope it's worth the read!

He opened the door and sat down on one of the old toilets waiting for Maeve. It wasn’t a surprise that he was there before Maeve, on time is late of course. He waited patiently for a couple of minutes and started to think that Maeve wouldn’t show up before he heard the sound of boots hitting the ground outside and the noise got closer. He got up as he saw her standing near the entrance of the block.

“Hi Maeve, I was getting worried that you-” Otis was cut off by Maeve speaking in a harsh tone.

“Have you just brought me in here to tell me you don’t like me anymore?”

“Why would you think that?” Otis didn’t understand where these accusations had come from. Did he do something wrong?

“Well if it was something that wouldn’t hurt me then you would’ve said it earlier.” Maeve stared at him with tears swelling up in her eyes, fearing the worst.

“No! I just-” his mind went blank and he just stood there looking like an idiot. He wanted to speak to tell her that she was wrong and he still loved her but no words were spoken.

A tear began to fall as Maeve thought that she had been punished for being open again. She began to speak but it was difficult to understand what she had said as she was breaking down.

Otis’ mind finally output words while Maeve sobbed.

“Maeve, it's okay. It’s okay.” He opened his arms to hug her and she moved forward, crying into his shirt as he tried to comfort her.

She had stopped crying and so she pulled away from Otis before looking into his eyes and saying “Why wait until now to say that you don’t like me anymore.”

She turned and walked out the block in a fast-paced walk to try and get away from Otis.

Otis chased her out and called her as she continued to walk.

“No Maeve!”

She was still in stride heading towards her next class but she was turned around by Otis, who had grabbed her shoulder before he leaned in to kiss her. She did not expect this level of confidence from Otis but she felt reassured that this meant that he still liked her. She calmed down during their kiss matching Otis’ level of passion. When they pulled away from each other, they were eyeballing each other, in admiration of one another.

Otis spoke first, “I still love you.”

Maeve couldn’t help but smile and lean in for another kiss.

“I love you too dickhead.”

Otis started to explain why he wanted to speak to her in the toilet block.

“I wanted to talk because I wanted to ask if you would want to make it official between us. I wasn’t sure how to do it though.” Otis looked at the ground, his hands still around Maeve’s waist.

“Well I think I can help you with how to ask it. Why not do it directly?” Maeve gave him a smirk, her hands still wrapped around his neck. 

Otis smiled back at her. “Maeve Wiley, will you be my girlfriend?” he laughed after he said that. He couldn’t believe he knew the answer would be…

“Of course, dickhead.” They kissed once more.

They had ignored everyone that was staring at them but the news that the two had got together was spread quickly throughout the school. Comments such as ‘Cockbiter and Sex Kid are together!’ were the most common messages that were spread across the school and before lunch, everyone in the school knew, even the teachers. But the two people that were most happy for them were Aimee and Eric.

Otis was putting his things in his locker when Eric came up behind him and shouted at him.

“YOU’RE TOGETHER NOW, THAT’S AMAZING OTIS!” 

Eric screaming down his ear was the last thing he expected and it showed as Otis rebounded off the lockers aggressively to which he received a lot of odd glares from his classmates. 

“Jesus Eric! Yes we are together but you don’t have to creep up on me like that man!” Otis had predicted Eric would have this sort of reaction, he just didn’t expect it at that moment.

“I’m sorry Oatcake, this is just great news and I’m happy for you!” Eric had been supporting Otis to try and get with Maeve since he confessed his feelings for her on the bridge, right before Jackson made his grand gesture.

As Otis was scared to death from Eric’s sudden bellow, Maeve was speaking with Aimee about what had happened.

“I’m really happy babes. I told you that you were both being stupid. You talked and now you’re together. Maybe I should be a therapist and a baker!” Aimee smiled to herself as she thought of a new job opportunity.

Maeve chuckled at Aimee. She never failed to make her laugh. “Yeah I wish we didn’t waste as much time as we did. But we have each other now. That’s all that matters.” She said with a convincing happy tone. It was the first time in her life she had more than one person to rely on and that feeling for Maeve was the best she could ask for. It consumed her so much that she was confident that nothing in her life was going to go wrong again.

“Yeah, about time! Look, here’s your man.” 

Maeve turned around to see Otis walking towards him, gazing into her eyes with a shining smile.

“Hey.” he said, before giving her a quick kiss.

“Hi.” Maeve said, chuckling a little while speaking. “Do you want to come to mine later? We can just spend time together if you don’t want to do anything more.” She had hoped he wanted more but she knew of his sexual anxieties.

“Sounds great, I’ll be over at 6?”

“Perfect.” They shared another quick kiss before they went their separate ways.

“Go on babes! I love you two together already!” Aimee said with jubilance. If it wasn’t clear that Eric and Aimee were Maeve and Otis’ biggest supporters before, then today certainly reinforced that.

While Maeve was at school, Isaac had been watching her caravan carefully for Erin to hop out and start using the drugs that he sold to her. He had his phone ready to prove that she was using them and that’s when he saw her.

She casually got out the caravan and started to smoke a spliff that looked hand rolled by herself just a couple of minutes earlier. He waited a moment before starting to take pictures of her using it. There was a distinctive difference between a spliff and a cigarette so he hoped that Maeve would notice the change. He had a good 5 or 6 photos before he checked them making sure they were all in good quality. He looked up again and Erin seemed to be loving the rush she had from it.

It wasn’t long before Maeve would be back from school and neither would it be too long after he had shown the evidence to Maeve that Erin would be forced to leave, leaving her alone again. He was ever so close to making Maeve his own and he was so excited. 

Fast forward time and Isaac was still waiting in his caravan for Maeve to return. Erin had long finished her spliff and was back in her caravan and Isaac had a fair amount of photos to show Maeve. 

Maeve had arrived a lot earlier than he expected, as yesterday she said she would still be at school but she seemed to arrive home at the normal time.

“I thought you were doing extra work at school?” Isaac called to Maeve, who was just about to enter her caravan.

“Yeah, uh, it was cancelled so I came home. Is that a problem?” Maeve replied, starting to sound annoyed.

“Not a problem at all. But this might be, take a look.” he moved towards her and showed her the picture on his phone. 

He watched the expression on her face turn from confused, to disappointment, and finally anger.

“I can’t believe it.” She turned to go inside the caravan and immediately started to confront her mother.

Isaac strolled back to his caravan, smiling and chuckling at what he had just caused. He waited, peering through his window and after about 5 minutes, both Erin and Elsie had been pushed out her house with their things while Maeve was on the phone to someone. Isaac assumed she had called social services to try and give Elsie a better upbringing than her own.

Erin spoke to Maeve one last time before she left for good.

“Who showed you the photos then. You better tell me.” Erin looked really angry that her life was crumbling away again, but she also looked devastated that she let people down again.

“Isaac did.”

“Who’s Isaac?” Erin replied with genuine confusion

“The boy in the wheelchair.”

It was clear now, she had been setup and she felt stupid, toyed with, gullible. She hated herself for falling for such a stupid offer. But before she went for good, she left Maeve with one phrase.

“Well that boy in the wheelchair was the one who gave me the stuff. For free might I add.”

And with that she turned and left, not looking back once.

Maeve had watched her go, trying to process what she had said. ‘Did Isaac really give her the drugs? Or was she just trying to make me feel guilty?’. Her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Isaac himself.

“You did the right thing Maeve,” He said. He was going to tell her how she could always rely on him. That he would always be there for her. He was even going to tell her how he felt but he allowed Maeve to speak first. She was about to be his. He could feel it deep within him.

“I hope I did. I don’t want Elsie to have the same shit life I had.” He had broken eye contact halfway through the sentence and Maeve had noticed his change of expression.

“What?” she queried.

“Why the fuck is he here.”


	10. Sudden Remorse

“Who?” Maeve was looking for a response but he gave none, instead he just kept glaring in one direction.

She turned around to see Otis walking towards them. She looked back at Isaac and saw him with an expression that clearly indicated he was annoyed. She was confused as to why he was so angry, but she didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it as Otis had arrived by her side.

“Hey.” He said happily, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He turned to face Isaac, and noticed how he was staring at him as if he was disgusted with what he had just done. Just like Maeve, Otis was struggling to understand why Isaac seemed so mad.

“Hi dickhead.” Maeve replied, reaching out to put her hand in his. She was happy that Otis was here because she was holding back tears as she had sent Erin and Elsie away. She was incredibly resentful that Erin had betrayed her again, but part of Maeve regretted that she pushed away another one of her family members. She didn’t want to be alone again.

They both looked at Isaac who seemed to be getting more angry every minute. There was a silent tension between them before Isaac opened his mouth to speak.

“We’ll talk later, Maeve.” He was still very angry, and it showed in the tone of his voice. He turned around and entered his caravan, the only wheelchair accessible one in the park. He couldn’t believe Maeve had gone back to Otis. She didn’t need someone like him in her life, she would only be let down again. She needed someone who understood her, and that someone should be him. Isaac had to break them up, he just didn’t know how. Yet.

Maeve had let Otis into her caravan as Isaac had stormed off, but she was still reluctant as she didn’t know how he would react to her small home.

“I don’t know why you’re ashamed Maeve. It’s amazing.” 

She could tell he wasn’t lying, and that put a smile on her face. But the daunting topic of her mother stuck, echoing through her mind. They both lay on the sofa in a soft silence as they were enjoying each other’s company, they didn’t have to speak to each other for them to be happy.

Maeve had debated whether to tell him about Erin so soon, or if she should wait. She knew she had to be honest after a couple of seconds of thought and just bluntly blurted out. “My mum was using them again.”

Otis was slightly confused, she never gave him great detail when telling him about Erin.

“What?”

“Drugs. She was using them again. So I kicked her out the caravan out of pure rage and I called social services to take away Elsie in hope that she would get a better life than I had. I don’t know whether it was the right decision though. I always mess up somehow.” Her voice had turned very monotone at the end and she sighed as Otis began to reply.

“You don’t.” Otis tried to reassure her. “You’re the smartest person I know and from what you have just told me, you made the best decision you could. You should be proud of what you did. I am.” He kissed the top of her head when he finished comforting her.

She started to tear up again and turned her head to look at him. She knew she wasn’t alone, nor was she going to be for a long time and for that she was grateful. She kissed him before burying her head into his chest and she started to cry quietly. Holding it back would’ve made it worse. He had embraced her as she shed her tears into his shirt, reinforcing that feeling that she wouldn’t be alone.

After around 2 minutes she lifted her head back up and they both gazed at each other in awe before each of them mumbled at the same time.

“I love you.”

They talked more for about 5 minutes before they decided that they would leave the park and head to the shop. Maeve needed some essentials anyway. They hopped out of the caravan, hands intertwined and Maeve had noticed Isaac peering through the window, looking very suspicious. Maeve let go of Otis’ hand to go and see why Isaac was acting creepy.

He opened the door just as Maeve was about to knock and she took one last look at Otis who was waiting about 25 ft away, along the path and she mouthed ‘Sorry’. She went to walk inside the caravan before Isaac met her in the doorway. 

“Uh, Hi… can I ask why you are snooping at us? It’s quite creepy.” Maeve laughed a little as she still thought Isaac was a friend. She had no idea that he had sabotaged the relationship with Erin.

“Nothing, just checking that you are okay. I’ve said before you can rely on me and that hasn’t changed.” He was still really annoyed that she didn’t understand that he was so much better for her than Otis ever would be. He smiled though, hiding his anger.

“Oh, alright. I’ll be fine now that I can rely on Otis.” Maeve turned to look at Otis, and smiled sweetly. Isaac felt his heart crumple, and anger rose within him. Maeve had spotted Isaac’s change of appearance when she had returned to face him and went to question him about it before Isaac butted in.

“Okay, bye” he said, slamming the front door shut. 

Maeve was startled, and looked at the door for a few seconds before quietly whispering “Oh.” She walked away from the caravan and made her way to Otis. She took his hand and whispered “Let’s go.” before kissing him on the cheek. She turned around to look at Isaac’s caravan and there he was, staring at them through the window with the same angry guise he had shown before. 

“He’s still watching us.” Maeve exclaimed, turning to Otis. She was starting to feel angry herself now.

“Don’t worry about him right now. I’ll confront him later.” Maeve chuckled when Otis said this, because he was the least intimidating person she knew.

“That’s it, be brave in front of your girlfriend.” She teased, giving him a huge smile. 

Otis laughed back and continued to walk towards the shop. They were both extremely happy, because they had each other and that was more than enough. 

Just as the shop came into view they spotted someone sitting on the bench outside leaning forward with his head in his hands. He looked heartbroken, with obvious red rings around his eyes when he glanced upwards, before putting his head back in his hands. 

Maeve and Otis got closer and the figure still sobbed, this time he could be heard by the duo. They glanced at each other and attempted to consolidate the still unknown man. He looked up at them both as Otis put his hand on his shoulder and they were alarmed to find out who it was.

‘Oh no.’ Otis thought to himself. He put the pieces in the not-so-difficult puzzle together and came to a conclusion. He quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contact list.

He clicked on Eric’s contact and swiftly sent him a message.

Otis: What have you done?


	11. A Helping Hand

Eric was on his bed staring at the ceiling. He regretted what he did, but at the same time he had no other option. As Otis once said, 'You can't engineer a relationship'. He knew it was best to follow what his heart wanted, but he didn’t expect such a massive reaction from Rahim.

His phone pinged and he thought it would be Rahim so he ignored it for a minute or two, before finally picking up the phone. He was surprised not only by who the message was sent by, but what it contained as well.

Otis: What have you done?

At first Eric was confused and wondered if he had done something that would’ve hurt his best friend

Eric: What are you talking about?

Otis: Rahim man! He’s crying his heart out here. Were you horrible to him?

When that message came through the realisation hit. Rahim knew Eric was best friends with Otis, and maybe he went to him for emotional support. Especially as he was a (unethical) therapist.

Eric: I didn’t do anything nasty! I just said I couldn’t be with him, which is the truth, Oatcake!

Eric started to think that Otis was on Rahim’s side and he started to have the same feeling of betrayal that he had when Otis chose Maeve instead of him on his own birthday.

Otis: Well are you sure you made the right decision? He looked like he meant a lot to you before.

Eric got slightly annoyed that Otis seemed to be on Rahim’s side and he replied with a hint of anger.

Eric: It was my decision to make and I know it was right. Don’t fight it Otis, I know I made the right call. DON’T CHALLENGE ME OTIS.

Eric put his phone down back on his bedside table and rolled onto his side. He didn't expect the next few days to be easy, because they were definitely going to be the opposite. His phone pinged a couple more times but he didn’t answer them. He just wanted some time alone to think about his feelings.

Otis and Maeve were still at the shop entrance trying to comfort Rahim. They didn’t know how much Eric meant to him, but it was enough to cause this heartbreaking reaction.

“I just loved him so much.” Rahim struggled to get the words out with his crying. “I don’t think I’ll find someone like him again.”

Maeve was the next to speak, Otis had done enough talking.

“I don’t think that’s true. You’re an amazing individual and someone is out there that would happily make you theirs. Even the most unexpected people.” She glanced at Otis with a smile, to which he replied by doing the same.

“I really appreciate this guys, you didn’t have to do it.” Rahim said, wiping away tears from his eyes and cheek. Neither Maeve or Otis liked seeing him like this.

“It’s our pleasure, Rahim. Don’t worry about it.” Otis gave him a reassuring smile when Rahim glanced at him.

Rahim got up from the bench before giving both Maeve and Otis a hug.

“Again, thank you. I won’t forget this.” He looked at them for a moment before turning in and going into the shop and saying goodbye.

Maeve turned to Otis and said “Well, that was unexpected.” before laughing slightly.

“Yeah, we did a good job though.” He replied, before giving her a hug. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away and shared another kiss before entering the shop to buy some essentials for Maeve.

They were on the way back to the caravan, talking more and more with their hands laced together. They just loved spending time with the other. They had just entered the park and Maeve had watched Isaac’s caravan carefully. 

Otis had turned to her and spotted how she was waiting for him to peer at them through the window.

“Hey, don’t worry about him. Don’t let him get between us.” He stopped dead in his tracks while saying this, before he pulled on Maeve’s arm which caused her to stop with him. He gave her a quick kiss before repeating slowly “Don’t worry about him.” 

She gazed into his eyes and smiled that special smile she seemed to only do when she was around Otis. They continued walking to their caravan and sure enough, Isaac moved his curtains to watch them as they were walking past. Maeve couldn’t help but notice it and a sudden rage consumed her. She let go off Otis’ hand and ran towards Isaac’s caravan, violently knocking on his front door.

“Maeve no!” Otis had tried to call her to stop her but she had drowned out the noise and continued to knock on the door until it opened slowly. Isaac was there in the doorway and showed no remorse as he looked at her before she started screaming.

“I’VE SAID THIS BEFORE AND I’LL SAY IT ONCE MORE. STOP SPYING ON US, WE DO NOT NEED YOU LOOKING AFTER US YOU CREEP.” She inhaled to get more oxygen giving Isaac time to speak. But he didn’t. Instead he had a smug smile on his face while not breaking eye contact. This made Maeve even more angry and she continued her rant.

“OH YOU THINK ITS FUNNY HUH? WELL YOU BEST HOPE ERIN WAS LYING WHEN SHE SAID YOU GAVE HER THE DRUGS.” She turned around and grabbed Otis before quickly walking to Maeve’s caravan.

As they stormed Isaac called back at her “Believe what you want to believe. Your friend or your dodgy mother.” 

Maeve had ignored that and rapidly locked the door as they entered. Maeve was out of breath from shouting at Isaac but she felt it was worth it. She hoped that he left them the fuck alone now. Otis had sat on the sofa before Maeve joined him, before kissing him and then lying across his lap so they could gaze at each other, while both were resting.

Otis spoke first after a while, but he hesitated as he knew Maeve could be sensitive about the topic.

“So do you believe your mum now? You know, that Isaac gave her the drugs?” He raised the tone of his voice at the end of each sentence, showing his concern.

“Well there’s only one way to find out.” she said, before getting off his lap, and reaching for her phone that was inside her bag.

“Who are you calling?” Otis sounded unsettled. He didn’t want her to get into more trouble, he hated seeing Maeve upset and angry.

“You’ll see.” she said before the person on the other end of line picked up. “Hi...yeah, Police please.”


	12. Alone Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be slowing down the updates, so I'd expect this to be the last chapter for a short while if I can't get the next chapter out later.

Eric had been zoning out, doubting himself about the decision he made. It was too late to go back to Rahim, he wouldn’t take him back. He got off his bed and left the house without telling anyone and made his way to someone’s front door.

He knocked on the door before looking at the house’s exterior. He was quite impressed, it wasn’t like his house at all and he took it all in before noticing the door had already opened.

Eric stood there waiting for Adam to say something but he stood there in silence looking at him blankly. Eric started to smile awkwardly at him.

“Hi… Adam, I uh… wanted to know if… you wanted to…” Eric became really nervous and just froze, leaving Adam confused.

“You wanted to know?” Adam said in a tone that showed he didn’t understand.

“....Hang out?... we can go to the junkyard again if you want?” Eric said this without fully knowing what he was saying, just an estimation.

Adam thought for a moment before shutting the door and walking out the drive. Eric took that as a no and started to put his head down, his smile disappeared. He looked up as he heard Adam calling back.

“You coming then?” 

Eric smiled and nearly skipped with happiness, joining Adam’s side as they started to trek to the junkyard. Eric was going to ask Adam something while they were there, he just didn’t know how. ‘I’ll figure it out while we’re there’ he thought to himself. The rest of the day was going to be a big deal for Eric.

Meanwhile, Maeve was still on the phone to the police, and she gave the address of the park and the number of Isaac's caravan before hanging up and lying back on the sofa. Otis had looked nervous ever since she put the phone down because he was overthinking, as he normally does. Maeve was a private person so it’s understandable that she was more than just displeased that Isaac was snooping. 

The police arrived less than 20 minutes later, and Maeve stepped out of her caravan as she watched the police escort Isaac out of his caravan. This time it was her who had the smug smile on her face as two police officers entered and searched Isaac’s caravan. Isaac had noticed Maeve standing there with glee and he received permission from the police officers to speak to her.

“Is this really what you wanted? I’m the only person who will never let you down and you push me away.” He said, finally showing a little bit of emotion.

“You did nothing but hurt me. I wouldn’t trust you with anything.” She looked up and pointed at the caravan as one police officer came out holding plastic wallets full of suspicious substances. “Maybe you’ll find someone that will trust you in prison, but I wouldn’t count on it.” She laughed, but not in a playful way. It was the sort of laugh that would happen when you know things were going to get worse for your enemy.

He squinted slightly and muttered before both Isaac and his brother were put in handcuffs and for one final time they were out of Maeve’s view, and more importantly Isaac would never bother her again.

Otis had been standing in the doorway to Maeve’s caravan during the confrontation, just watching on. He wasn’t one to be involved in anything violent or aggressive. He was normally very awkward, and this time was no different. He jumped out of the caravan to meet her eyeline.

“Um… well done I guess.” He said, scratching the back of his head. “I’m happy you took this step forward Maeve.” He didn’t sound convincing at all.

Maeve was already angry at Isaac and she soon directed some anger onto Otis. “You don’t look happy, do you even agree with me here?” She questioned. “I did this so we didn’t have to worry about his stalker-like actions, and I hope he gets the justice he deserves.”

“No, no, I agree with you, it's just… I thought he was a friend of yours.” He didn’t want to say this, but he couldn’t help it.

“Would a friend sell your mum drugs? Would a friend stare at you all the time through their caravan window?” Maeve seemed to stare at him with hatred, the same way she had at the party so Otis knew this wasn’t going to end well unless he changed things. 

“I’m sorry Maeve. I know you made the correct decision, I was being silly.” Her face expression changed from angry, to seeming calm. She stared at him for a few seconds.

“I don’t think I want you here with me tonight. We’ll sort it out tomorrow.” Maeve spoke with irritation in her voice, as she shut the door to her caravan. Otis was left stunned outside the caravan, and after a couple of moments thought he turned round and trundled home. Of course, being Otis meant that he had to overthink everything. He was wondering if Maeve no longer had feelings for him, whether she hated him now, or if she just needed time. He would feel broken if Maeve started to ignore him. 

He entered his house with his head stuck facing the ground and took his shoes off before trying to sneak past his mum. Jean noticed though and his attempt at trying to run up to his room was rather pathetic.

“Where have you been darling?” Jean was in the kitchen cleaning up and she spotted Otis’ gloomy mood. She stood in front of the stairs so Otis had no choice but to speak to her.

“Nothing.” He tried to move his mum out the way, gently pushing her aside before she stopped him by putting out her arm.

“I know something’s wrong. Tell me what it is. I’m here as your mother, not a therapist.”

Otis hesitated before turning round and taking a seat on the sofa, which was repeated by Jean.

Otis stared towards the TV, even though it was off and started to unravel his inner feelings.

“Ola broke up with me before the party, because she didn’t want to be the bit on the side because she thought that I have stronger feelings for someone else.” He sighed and Jean interrupted before he could continue speaking.

“Oh I didn’t know that had happened. Do you have stronger feelings for someone else?” She questioned, hoping Otis wouldn’t have an outburst for her being nosy.

He didn’t reply straight away, but he eventually whispered his answer.

“Yes.”

Jean tried her hardest to stay in mother mode, and avoid using her therapist skills.

“Well she was right to let you go then. May I ask who you have strong feelings for?”

Otis ignored the question and carried on describing past events.

“Well you know about the party, the one where I embarrassed Ola and Maeve who was a close friend. And after that I apologised to both Maeve and Ola, and everything seemed to be good between us.”

He stopped as he reminded himself of Maeve turning him away just a couple hours earlier.

“Otis, who did you have strong feelings for?” Jean was persistent, and Otis gave up eventually.

“Maeve.” Otis turned his head from the TV to look at his mother. “I have strong feelings for Maeve. We recently became more than close friends and tonight it went downhill and can’t help but think I’ve ruined it.” He looked really upset, on the verge of tears so it was clear he was affected by this event.

Jean was surprised at his brutal honesty, but she was happy that for once he had told her something that was important to him. She gave him a hug, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

“If she means so much to you, you have to talk to her. Just like you had done to make the situation better after the party. She will forgive you if you make an effort to.” Jean had used a mix of both her parenting and therapist skills, she couldn't help it. But Otis didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't make it obvious that he cared.

He looked up and quickly said “Thank you” before getting up and going up to his bedroom, slumping on his bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Maeve. His mother’s advice had worked previously, so he was confident that it would work again.

Otis: I’m sorry. Please can we talk, I don't want you to ignore me. I still love you.

He put his phone down and closed his eyes. Had he blown his chance with Maeve? Or was there still some light left at the end of the tunnel? He wanted this nightmare to be over - preferably with Maeve by his side - but he hated the feeling of being broken. It had felt all too familiar.


	13. More Miscommunication

It had been a short while after Otis had left the caravan park that Maeve had texted Aimee for comfort. She regretted the decision to tell Otis to leave her alone, but it was her instinct to push people away. She had done it her whole life.

Maeve: Aimes, can you come to mine? Like right now.

Aimee: Sure babes, has something bad happened?

Maeve: Kind of. Please be her soon.

Aimee: Ok, I’ll be there in 10.

Maeve smiled at Aimee’s response, as she wouldn’t let Maeve down. But the smile didn’t last for long, as she had kept thinking about Otis and how he must be feeling. She couldn’t message him, they needed to speak face to face. But Maeve wasn’t sure how long that would be before she would be ready to talk to him.

Maeve heard a knock on the door and opened it to be embraced by Aimee’s arms. They both laughed before entering the caravan. 

“Have you told me to come because you want to beat me at Scabby Queen?” Aimee, said trying to lighten the mood.

Maeve continued to laugh before voicing what she had on her mind.

“No, It’s about Otis.”

Aimee turned to face Maeve, and she didn’t look best pleased. It had taken a lot for both Otis and Maeve to get where they were and Aimee did not want it to end so quickly, if at all.

“Babes… what happened.” Aimee had a low tone of voice, as if part of her wanted to find out what had happened and the other part didn’t.

“I got angry with him after confronting Isaac and I sent him away.” She looked down at the floor at the caravan in shame.

“Have you texted him anything?! He’s probably worrying right now!” Aimee was one of Maeve and Otis’ biggest supporters along with Eric, so it was no surprise to see her worked up when Maeve had told her the news.

“I haven’t texted him and I’m not going to. It’s better if we speak to each other, not messaging.” Maeve said, firmly.

“You had best do it sooner rather than later, or I’m going to have to do something about it!” Aimee clenched her fist in a jokingly manner while bringing it up into Maeve’s view.

“I will, don’t worry Aimes.” She laughed out quite loud as she spoke.

Aimee and Maeve spent most of the rest of the night together, just talking and playing Scabby Queen, even mind maps came up. Maeve was happy that she wasn’t alone but she wouldn’t be entirely happy until Otis and herself were on level terms. As Aimee left, Maeve lay across her bed staring into the ceiling. She shut her eyes for a moment before her phone pinged. She reluctantly picked up her phone and read the message.

Otis: I’m sorry. Please can we talk, I don't want you to ignore me. I still love you.

She thought about replying, but she couldn’t put the words together and ultimately put her phone back down and fell asleep, thinking about nothing but what she was going to say to Otis.

As usual, Otis and Eric both rode to school together. Before Otis left the house, Jean had mentioned to him that he should continue to try and speak to Maeve, even if she didn’t reply to his message. Eric was surprised to see Otis look similar to what he had after the party and questioned him about it.

“Are you okay Otis? You don’t look very happy.” Eric was probably more concerned about him than Otis was himself. Otis didn’t say anything at first, so Eric prompted him again.

“Is it about Maeve?” Eric really hated seeing his best friend unhappy, and he was probably even more angry because everything seemed to start going right for Otis.

“Yeah. But it’s nothing. I’ll sort it out today.” He said, sighing heavily.

“Don’t overthink man. She won’t get over you that quickly.” Eric didn’t want to touch a nerve, he sensed how easy it was to annoy Otis when he was like this.

They talked a little more and arrived at school, locking their bikes up at the bike rack. Otis scanned through the sea of people looking for Maeve and he managed to spot her talking to someone by the entrance. He assumed it would be Aimee but the person was far from her.

Maeve was speaking with Jackson and they both seemed to be laughing, enjoying each other’s company just like they had while they were dating a while back. Jealousy seeped within Otis and he approached them. It seemed like they had stopped talking because Jackson was the first to speak.

“Hey Otis.” He said as Otis came to a stop standing next to Maeve. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you. I was just annoyed and jealous that Maeve liked you more than she liked me. But you can trust me now, I don’t have any romantic feelings for her anymore. Plus I know you two are together, it's been going around school rapidly.” He tried to give a reassuring smile as he noticed Otis face expression looked as if he was really annoyed.

“Ok, thanks Jackson.” Otis did look angry and so Jackson took off, lightly patting him on the back. 

Otis turned to face Maeve who seemed to have regret buried within her eyes. He decided to get straight to the point.

“Why did you force me away yesterday? I didn’t mean to hurt you and I’m sorry if I did but we need to talk about these things.” Otis’ voice trembled as he finished speaking. He didn’t want to lose Maeve again. Twice he had let her down and he was determined not to do it again.

Maeve took a small moment to think while staring at his pale blue eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Otis’ heart sank, and it was visible as he closed his eyes and put his head back to look up at the sky. “Meet me here at the end of the day and we’ll talk.” Maeve continued, before she brushed past Otis and started to walk into the school. 

“Wait Maeve!” Otis called back at her because he had one quick question to ask her.

“What?” She hesitantly stopped and turned around, similarly as she had done when she asked him to start up the clinic.

“Are we… are we still together?” Otis had thought about what Jackson said. That had reminded him that he didn’t know whether she had broken up with him.

Maeve thought for a moment, looking around before finally fixing her gaze on him.

“Yes, I suppose.” 

She turned around again leaving Otis at the front of the school. He couldn’t help smile from ear to ear. ‘We’re still together!’ kept replaying in his mind the whole day and he couldn’t believe that Maeve said they were still a thing after yesterday’s convenience. He was sure she didn’t want him in her life. 

He didn’t get a lot of work done in class as he was too busy thinking about how to approach talking to Maeve. He had screwed up too many times before and he wasn’t going to let that happen again. The bell rang and he made his way to the entrance of the school, hoping that for once he would do something right, unlike his father.

He promised to Maeve that he wouldn’t let her down. The next conversation was crucial.


	14. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're struggling to understand when this chapter is set, the first part happens at the same time as the scenario when Otis is talking to Maeve and Jackson in the previous chapter.

Eric had hidden what was bothering him the most when he and Otis rode to school. It was probably because he had distracted Otis by asking him about the situation with Maeve. Eric must’ve done it well because Otis didn’t ask him if anything bad had happened to him. Or it could’ve been that he was too busy thinking about his own situation to see if something was bothering Eric.

As they had locked up their bikes, Eric noticed that Otis wasn’t standing next to him and was about to call back and make a sarcastic comment as he usually does, but he saw Otis was heading straight towards Maeve and thought it would be best to leave him to it. Eric started walking into school before someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Adam right behind him and he suddenly became all nervous.

“Adam!” Eric shouted a little bit too loud. He reminded himself of that night he had knocked on Adam’s front door. Memories flooded in of the events that followed that. They had smashed more things, stayed until dawn before heading back to their respective houses. They had even kissed a few times. But Eric didn’t get to ask him the question he had been thinking about the whole of that night, but he couldn’t reminisce for long as Adam spoke up.

“Eric.” He smiled slightly and nodded, looking at the ground for a couple of seconds before looking up. Eric opened his mouth to speak but to his surprise, Adam continued but in a whisper. “I’ve been thinking. Do… you want… to be my…” He stopped speaking because he was becoming uncomfortable with all the people rushing past him, and he didn’t want people to know he was bisexual just yet.

Eric was too excited when he worked out what he meant and shouted, out of pure instinct.

“Boyfriend!!”

He realised what he had done as Adam had looked at the ground again, waiting for the last couple of people to walk past before glancing up to stare at Eric.

“Yes… but please be quieter next time.” Adam started to level his head to face Eric and they both smiled at each other. Eric smiled more, because he was happy that Adam had the same question in mind that he had, he just couldn’t ask him at the junkyard.

“Yes, Adam.” He laughed before speaking again. “I will be your boyfriend.”

He knew that he wouldn’t be ready to show public affection so he just gave him a hug and walked into the school. He noticed Maeve and Otis talking just to the left of the door and Maeve had started to walk away. Adam had caught up to him though and so he couldn’t dwell on his best friend's situation too much. 

Afterwards Eric had thought back about Maeve walking away, and began to think that she had broken up with him. Eric went to find Otis at the end of the day and tried to think of a place he would be, before making his way to the toilet block. He hoped that he would either find Otis or Maeve, as this was their office for the clinic when it ran before.

He approached the toilet block to hear muttering inside, the voices sounded familiar but because they were so quiet he couldn’t tell who they were. 

“Why would either of them be here at the end of the day?” He said to himself and he started to walk back before cycling home. He wanted to spend time with Adam now that they had made it official anyway.

Otis stumbled into the toilet block and looked around trying to look for Maeve, and of course she was already there smoking a cigarette while sitting across the old sinks with her legs up, staring at the window. Otis felt a wave of relief and his heart warmed to know that she cared about him so much to talk things through, as well as still being together with him.

She spotted Otis and quickly put out her cigarette before jumping off the sinks, and then she moved closer to him so he wouldn’t be able to look at anywhere but her.

“I thought on time was late?” She joked. It was abnormal for Otis to be there after Maeve and she had pessimistic thoughts that Otis would ignore her request to speak to him after school.

“Chemistry went over slightly, sorry.” He looked down at the ground, as if he was trying to hide something.

Maeve could sense his discomfort and started to apologise for what she had done yesterday, while fixing her gaze on him.

Otis spoke again before Maeve could start. 

"Why did you force me to leave. I'm here for you, you don't need to act like you can do everything alone." His eyes started turning red and his voice fell off near the end. It was evident that he was hurting that Maeve had been angry with. Overthinking meant he focused on the bad scenarios, not the good ones and so the memory of earlier that day didn't creep onto his concience.

Maeve sighed and continued to stare into his eyes. It took her a lot to be this open, but if she couldn't be honest with Otis, then she would really struggle to open up to anyone else.

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you away, it was just what I do to everyone that I get angry with at the moment because I’m so used to it. It won’t happen again.” She didn’t break eye contact with Otis while she spoke, so he knew that she was telling the truth. He moved forward and hugged her tightly. He was relieved that she just wanted to apologise, instead of ridicule him for not trusting her decision. But he thought he needed to mention that.

“I didn’t believe in your decision to get rid of Isaac because I didn’t want you to be involved in more trouble. It hurts me to see you hurting, and I'm sorry if you thought that I was turning against you. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” She had rested her head on his shoulder during his rambling and she kissed him on the cheek before burying her head once more. They stayed there, embracing each other for a couple of minutes. They eventually left and they went their separate ways.

Otis wanted to spend every minute he could with Maeve, but he had to see his mum. She had been alone often as he was in and out the house frequently recently. He entered and walked towards Jean, who was cleaning in the kitchen, before giving her a happy hug.

“Thank you mum.” He whispered.

“I’m guessing my advice worked again?” She chuckled.

“Of course it did. I don’t know why I doubt you.” He let go of Jean and started to walk up to his room before he heard his mum call back

“I hope you used protection Otis!” Jean was too caring and nosy to ask this question which clearly unsettled Otis slightly.

“Mum! Nothing happened!” He replied, then he walked quickly to the end of the corridor before shutting the door and putting on some music. He lay on his bed with his eyes closed, thinking of Maeve of course. He grabbed his phone at his pockets and texted Maeve a short but sweet message.

Otis: I love you

He put his phone back down and with a smile on his face he looked into the ceiling before awaiting the call from Jean that dinner was ready. ‘Today couldn’t have gone better’ he thought to himself.

Maeve let herself into the caravan. She was disappointed that Otis didn’t spend time with her after school, but she understood that Jean could have felt how she felt all the time. Well, before she met Otis.

She had sat down on her table with her dinner and her work for her Aptitude Scheme and she started to write her essay, which had the topic of “Write about a memory that is most memorable for being one of your happiest moments.” She was going to write about something that was quite recent. She was the happiest she had ever been. Her rough upbringing made her think she would never be happy, but Otis had changed that outlook.

Her phone lit up and she left her work mid-sentence to read the message.

Otis: I love you

She smiled her Otis smile. Just when she was expressing how her happiest moments were with him, he made her feel even happier and special. She replied with something similar.

Maeve: Love you too dickhead.

They were both wondering how they had got so lucky to find one another. They were convinced that everything would be okay if they were with each other. Neither of them wanted to hurt the other, and as long as one was happy, so was the other. 

They had done so much to get to where they were now, and they weren’t going to let anything get between them.

Or would they?


	15. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I'm starting to slow down, but I hope I can still get a chapter out once per day.

Otis had no trouble sleeping that night and he got up with a positive vibe and his jubilant behaviour was noticed by Jean.

“You look happy darling.” She said with a smile.

“Me and Maeve fixed things between us and I think we’re in the best situation we’ve ever been in.” He felt so relieved to say that, and he didn’t want to mess up and hurt Maeve again. He hated his dad for hurting his mum, and he feared he would do the same to Maeve.

Otis picked up a piece of toast before heading to the front door to leave. Jean didn’t expect to see him ferret around, trying to hurry up to leave as soon as possible so she questioned him about it.

“Why are you leaving so soon Otis?” She raised an eyebrow, still confused as she watched her son clumsily grab his things.

“I’m going to leave early to see Maeve, don’t worry!” He shouted, before the door slammed shut.

Jean was left reading her newspaper, drinking her coffee with a big smile on her face. She was happy that Otis had taken her advice, and she was even happier to see the effect that both her advice and Maeve had on him. Which reminded her that she was still yet to meet Maeve. Jean decided she would send him a text once she finished her breakfast as that would allow Otis to have enough time to travel to school.

Before Otis got on his bike, he sent Eric a text to let him know he wouldn’t be able to ride to school with him.

Otis: Hey man, I’m heading to school early today so I won’t be able to ride with you. 

Eric replied almost immediately.

Eric: Ok Oatcake. I need to tell you some news when you get the chance!

Otis was a little confused and wondered what the news could be. He replied so Eric could acknowledge that he had read the message.

Otis: Give me all the details!

Otis mimicked what Eric would say in these situations so he smiled in self-amusement. He put his phone in his pocket and quickly pedalled to school. He knew he’d be really early but he hoped that Maeve would come to school early as well.

He arrived at school and fumbled his way to the bike rack. He locked up his bike, took his helmet off and looked around the front of Moordale. As it was an hour before school started he was the only one here and to see the school so empty was eerie and odd. He couldn’t think for long as he spotted Maeve walking through the gates, straight towards him with a huge smile on her face to which he reciprocated.

“Hi dickhead.” She said as she got closer to where he was standing.

“Hey Maeve.” He gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand and guiding her onto the bench just outside the entrance to the school’s main building. 

They hadn’t started talking for long before Otis’ phone pinged. He pulled out his phone, read it and to the surprise of Maeve, he wouldn’t let her see the message. She became a little frustrated with Otis, as he said before that he would be honest and he wouldn’t try to hide things from her.

“Why can’t I see it?” Maeve stated, with clear irritation in her tone of voice

“Uh…” Otis didn’t know whether to tell her now or to tell her later what he had just received, so he ended up saying nothing which only angered Maeve more

“Otis! What is it!?” 

Her temper was running out and he gave him one last chance to say something, otherwise she would have no choice but to take his phone and look at this mysterious message herself.

“My errrr… my mum has… sent me this...” Otis couldn’t help but say it slowly, he had read the message and it had reminded himself of what Maeve had done last time she had done what Jean was requesting.

He turned the phone round so that Maeve could see the screen, and her face dropped as she read the message.

Jean: Can you ask Maeve if she can come round to have dinner with us? I would love to meet her, darling.

Otis wasn’t the only one who had been reminded of Maeve’s past experience when meeting her boyfriend's parents.

Neither of them knew what to say next and so they looked at each other in an awkward silence before Otis tried to put together a sentence.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Maeve.” He could see the distress on her face.

“I um, I think I might have to eventually so… surely it’s best to get it out the way?” She didn’t know whether to avoid Otis’ mum until a lot later on, but equally she wanted her relationship with Otis to last. 

“Only if you're comfortable Maeve. Don’t force yourself to do anything you don’t want to do.” Otis gave her a reassuring smile and she replied with a quick kiss.

“Can we do it tonight? I have no plans later and I do want to meet your mum.” She didn’t sound convincing at all.

“Are you sure? I can tell my mum you will meet her at a later date if you-” Otis started to ramble, and Maeve cut him off with a kiss before he could finish.

“I’m sure. What should I wear tonight?”

“Just be yourself. Don't think you need to be out of your comfort zone because my mum will like you no matter who you are.” Otis replied with simple therapy-like sentences, but that still didn’t stop Maeve from adoring him. Otis sent his mum a text message to confirm that their dinner was tonight.

Otis: Maeve says she can come round tonight for dinner, hope that isn’t a problem. And 6:30 is the best time.

They then continued talking, more specifically about what Otis expected his mum to be like during the dinner. Otis thought that helping Maeve understand what she could be facing when Jean tries to start a conversation would make her feel more comfortable in that situation. He knew she had left Jackson's dinner half way through and he did not want her to replicate that with him. Before they knew it the rest of the school were flooding in so they got up and walked through the front doors, with their hands laced together.

As Maeve and Otis entered the hall, Otis searched for Eric to see if there were seats next to him but he was nowhere to be seen. Otis convinced himself that Eric was just running slightly late, but he was still worried for his best friend. Most of the seats in the hall were taken and Otis and Maeve just managed to find two spare near the middle of the hall, which they quickly latched onto. It was the first time they had sat next to each other in assembly since that awkward day after they nearly had their first kiss. It was also the assembly that Otis discovered that the prize winning essay was in fact Maeve’s, and not Adam’s.

Speaking of Adam, Otis noticed him speaking with someone on the back row (he had turned around to see if the doors opening was Eric entering) which was bizarre because Adam always used to sit alone and slouched in his chair. Otis couldn’t quite see the person he was talking to, so he started to fidget and move his head upwards in search of finding the identity of the peculiar person. 

“What are you doing?” Maeve whispered, grabbing Otis’ hand and pulling him back to his seat.

“Trying to see who Adam is talking to.” He responded.

“Okay Detective Milburn.” Maeve mocked while sniggering.

Otis tried again and finally got high enough to see who Adam was speaking to and he thought to himself ‘maybe that was the news.’ 

“What’s wrong?” Maeve noticed his expression change and turned to face him.

Otis looked into her brown eyes before turning back towards the front of the hall as Mr Groff walked onto the stage to start the assembly.

“Adam’s speaking to Eric.” Otis replied with annoyance in his voice. He didn’t want Eric to be hurt again, as Adam had previously made his life hell with all the bullying.

Before Maeve could provide an answer to Otis' statement, Mr Groff began to address the teachers and the students.

“Good morning Moordale, Today we start off our assembly by presenting a new essay prize, Since the last winner had the essay written for him. A new topic has been selected for this new prize that is titled ‘Write about a memory that is most memorable for being one of your happiest moments’. This time we are changing it up slightly and we will have a random student called up to read the award winning essay...” 

Mr Groff stopped speaking and pulled a random name out of a hat before calling up the selected student. 

“Otis Milburn to the stage please.”


	16. The Essay

Otis was stunned to hear his name called out, and didn’t get up until Maeve gave him a gentle nudge. He carefully walked through the middle of the hall while his fellow students were giving him a slow round of applause. As he walked across the stage to the microphone he couldn’t help but take a glance at Eric and Adam, who were looking at each other as they clapped almost in sync. He was slightly annoyed that Eric hadn’t said anything earlier, but then he remembered that Eric had said he wanted to tell him something later on in the day. He soon snapped out of his thoughts as Mr Groff gave him the prize winning essay just before he reached the microphone.

He took a moment to look at the first couple of sentences before reading out the essay. The writing seemed awfully familiar.

“Uh okay… it starts as follows.” Otis looked up at everyone staring at him, awaiting to hear the winning essay. His eyes scattered across the room and he spotted Maeve smiling at him while he was up there. She knew he was nervous and so she tried to do everything she could to calm him down a little. It seemed to work, however, as Otis put his head down and began to read.

“The memories where we are most happy are not always the ones we are fond of. It is often that our trauma finds a way to displace the good recollections. This may be because we have so many happy memories that it is difficult to remember every single one of them, and we have little trauma. But this memory of mine stands out because my trauma outweighs my happiness. This memory of mine stands out because I was the happiest I have ever been. This memory of mine stands out because in a way it's how I want to spend the rest of my life. And it’s all thanks to one muppet.”

Otis noticed the word ‘muppet’ and he looked up to see Maeve again, smiling but smiling her special Otis smile. He looked back down with wide eyes as soon as he realised that this essay was Maeve’s and she was writing about a memory with him, with an overall message.

“For some, my memory could be described as a normality. But I never had anyone there for me, I never had anyone support me, I never had anyone that cared for me. Until this person comes along, and I will be eternally grateful for what this person has done for me. I had been through a lot, alone, and even when I tried pushing this person away, they came back. They didn’t want me to suffer, he didn’t judge me as others did and this person was always capable of turning depressing conversations into gleeful moments that I will struggle to forget, and that is why I gave my heart to this special person. Although my memory is recent, I don’t think the memory will fade for years to come. 

The memory began with confusion, miscommunication and frustration. It sounds like another traumatic experience but the ending is something that overthrows the bad start, which is like the story of how I met this person. They were both similar in essence, they started off bad and ended with something I could only imagine. We were talking about our past mistakes and then the sweetest of revelations were spoken, which changed both of our future’s, and hopefully will still change for the better. After our heartfelt conversation, I haven’t felt alone. Not once. And if you had told me that at the start of the school year then I don’t think I would’ve ever spoken to you again.”

Otis chuckled slightly and received a couple of glares from some students and Mr Groff.

“I’m still a private person so I don’t like sharing much information, but I suppose that trauma exists because it shows that nothing is straight out of a movie or a book, everyone is not perfect, and there is always a battle that they are fighting that no one knows about. All good things must come to an end eventually, and so it’s important to share beautiful memories, as that way you can’t forget about things that are vital in your life.

Ps. Love you Muppet”

Otis was a little confused as to why she had written that at the end, maybe she wanted him to read it when they were hanging out, but he had just read it out in front of the entire school. He slowly moved his head upwards, and both Maeve and Otis were there, staring at each other with admiration. After Maeve’s essay had said she wanted to spend her future with the person in that memory, Otis’ mind began to fill with thoughts of what the future could hold with both of them together, from buying their first house, to starting a family.

He was cut off after a very short time frame, however, as Mr Groff started to announce the winner to the school.

“Thank you Otis for reading aloud that fantastic essay. A round of applause for the winner of this prestigious prize, Maeve Wiley.” He took another step back from the microphone and was the first one to start clapping, which was out of character for Mr Groff. A lot of people knew he was threatened with a divorce from his wife, but maybe he had begged for another chance to show he could change. This change possibly meant he was a nicer school headteacher.

Maeve got up from her seat and started walking to the front of the stage, not once taking her eyes off Otis. She had briefly heard Aimee’s voice shouting “Go on Babes!” and Maeve snickered. She was always thankful for the support from her best friend and without Aimee, her and Otis wouldn’t have made things better and in tune be together.

Mr Groff congratulated Maeve and handed her the award, and she noticed that Otis was still smiling and staring at her, which she laughed about. As they came off the stage and sat down back at their seats to continue the assembly, Maeve whispered “Were you staring at me up there, continuously? I hope you’re not another Isaac.” She laughed again, and Otis laughed with her.

“Maybe I am. But I’m a much better version in every way.” He said, grabbing her hand to put it in his.

They didn’t really pay attention to Groff’s rambling, they just kept whispering. It didn’t matter what they were talking about, they were just happy with each other.

The assembly had finally finished and everyone started to head out. Eric and Adam were still talking until they had to go their separate ways, and once Otis spotted him in the busy corridors, he rushed to go and talk to him. Maeve was still with Otis, they didn’t want to separate just yet.

“Hey man why didn’t you say anything before?” Otis said, a little frustrated.

Eric assumed he was on about Adam, so he tried to act confused.

“What are you talking about Oatcake?”

“You and Adam? I thought I’d be the first to know?”

“And you are Otis.” Eric started to get a little frustrated himself.

Otis didn’t speak for a moment before making sure that Maeve hadn’t left him, and she wasn’t still there and they intertwined their hands again for a little bit of comfort.

“So you haven’t even told your parents?”

“They don’t even know that I dumped Rahim.” Eric said with a little sadness. He never wanted to hurt Rahim, but equally he knew it was best for the both of them if they weren’t together anymore.

“You have to tell them!” Otis wanted to make sure that his friend didn’t have anything on his mind that was worrying. They hated seeing each other down and moody.

“Do you tell your mum everything? No, exactly. I’ll tell them when I have time, Otis, but I’m happy at the moment.”

Otis was taken aback by the sudden hostility from his best friend but understood what he had said completely.

“I’m sorry Eric, I’ll see you later.”

Otis had let Maeve go to her locker as Eric and Otis finished their conversation on a touchy subject, but he had soon rejoined her.

“Sorted it?” She queried.

“Just about” He said, letting out a small laugh. He looked at her for a moment while she was collecting some things and put her trophy in her locker. “Did you really write that essay about me?” He leaned his head on the lockers while staring at Maeve.

“Who else would it be written about?” Maeve replied, and she started to smile her Otis smile yet again.

“Good point. You still okay for tonight by the way?” Otis hoped she still was, but he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable.

Maeve hadn’t thought about the dinner throughout the assembly, she was just focused on her winning essay and Otis being the random person selected to read out. What were the chances of that?

“I should be, yeah. I’ll let you know if I don’t want to do it tonight.” Her nerves started to rush through her again. The bell rang so they had to get to class. They didn’t have many lessons together, so they usually didn’t see each other at school unless it was break or lunch.

“See you later then.” He gave her a quick kiss and was leaving the area before he turned around and shouted in the near empty corridors “I love you.”

She smiled and called back “Love you too dickhead.” 

They both went to their respective classes and met up again at break and lunch, just spending time with each other. Otis wasn’t worrying that he had left Eric alone, he had Adam to hang out with now, and Maeve knew Aimee had Steve. She was still rebuilding her relationship with him.

The time had come and it was the end of the school day. Maeve was in her caravan, panicking over what to wear and whether she should bring anything as a thank you for having her over. Otis told her to do whatever made her feel comfortable, but she wasn’t sure whether his mum would accept that her son had a girlfriend who dressed in leather jackets a lot, and didn’t provide much towards dinners.

Otis had gotten home and showered almost instantly, putting on his best aftershave, but his normal style clothes, a polo shirt and khaki trousers. It was still an hour and a half before Maeve was supposed to arrive, but of course on time is late. He knew she’d be worrying so he messaged her, trying to give her some comfort.

Otis: You still okay to come? Don’t come if you don’t want to.

Maeve: I’m still coming. Are you sure I’ll be okay wearing what I want?

Otis: Silly question, of course it is.

Maeve: Ok, see you soon dickhead

Otis: Love you

Maeve: Love you too

They both had smiles on their faces as they were messaging, but neither of them could see obviously. Maeve’s nerves increased by the minute, starting to think of excuses if Jean asked her questions. Maeve didn’t want to leave early and without warning like she had done with Jackson. She had prepared for this one, and she was going to do everything she could to make sure it would go well. She had said in her essay that she wanted a future with Otis, so there was no way she was going to let anything bad happen.

Maeve left her caravan and began the walk towards Otis’ house, trying to think of the good scenarios instead of the bad ones, but she had always been a pessimist so the bad scenarios seemed to be more likely than the good ones. Nonetheless, she made it to the front door and stood outside the house for a minute or two, taking in her surroundings. She hoped it would become quite familiar to her. 

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, composing herself and moving her hair behind her ears. She could hear footsteps approaching the door, and hoped it would be Otis so he could guide her through and meet his mum with him by her side. She thought that would be easier.

Maeve focused back on the present and waited patiently as the door unlocked and opened slowly.

Oh how she would love the next few hours to go smoothly.


	17. Progress

Thankfully, it was Otis that had opened the door, with a huge smile beamed across his face as he greeted her. She was wearing her usual clothes that she would wear at school, and Otis was happy that she did because that meant she was comfortable with meeting Jean and having dinner with them.

“You look great Maeve.” 

“Thanks dickhead.”

They kissed briefly and Otis took her hand, shut the door and took her into the kitchen to meet Jean. 

“Mum, Maeve’s here.” Otis spoke with glee, and he glanced at Maeve before looking back at his mum.

“Hello Maeve, it's wonderful to meet you.” Jean had her hand out to shake Maeve’s to which she repeated.

“You too, Mrs Milburn.” Maeve didn’t quite know exactly what to say.

“Oh no darling, don’t call me that. It’s way too formal, refer to me as Jean.”

Maeve smiled and nodded before turning to Otis and giving him a kiss on the cheek. They walked over the table and sat down next to each other as they awaited Jean to fetch the food out the oven.

“I’ve cooked a homemade shepherd's pie, so I hope that you don’t hate it!” Jean laughed.

“No, I’ve always enjoyed eating meals like this, so don’t worry.” Maeve replied with a chuckle.

Otis stayed silent for a while. He wanted his mum and Maeve to get to know each other, so he let them talk but he also stayed silent because he wasn’t sure what to say. Jean also wanted to know what Maeve was like, but so far she was impressed that her son was in a relationship with someone that liked him just as much as he liked her. 

Jean began to ask more personal questions as a result of this, and her general nosiness.

“So Maeve, what do your parents do?” She was interested to find out about the people that had brought up Maeve, that way she can compare what they did differently to what she had done with Otis.

Otis glanced at Maeve, his eyes starting to widen because he knew how much stress could be put on her when she talked about her family life. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze to indicate that she didn’t have to talk about it if she wasn’t confident in explaining her past life.

Maeve paused, debating whether she should lie or come clean and tell Jean the truth. She looked at Otis and remembered she wanted a future with him, so she took the brave decision to provide factual information to Jean.

“Um, I don’t quite know how to say this but uh… my mum struggles with drug addiction… and I’ve never known my dad. Oh and I have a brother as well but he isn’t around much. He sort of disappears without ever telling me.” She sighed and looked at the ground for a couple of seconds before poking at her food, which she had to admit that she was impressed by the taste of the food. “This is uh, amazing Jean.”

Jean was shocked at what Maeve had just said, and almost missed the compliment about the food. 

“Er… thank you… Maeve.” Jean was still startled. “Well you may have had a rough upbringing but you are an incredible woman if you have the strength and courage to say what you just said, to a - pretty much - complete stranger. I’m happy that you’ve chosen to be with Otis because you really have gotten the best out of him, which is something that even I have failed to do.” She laughed gently. “That proves you are special to him Maeve.” 

Otis finished his meal quicker than Maeve and Jean as he hadn’t done much talking, and put his first input into the conversation. 

“She is, but I do hope you will be less embarrassing mum.” Otis mocked annoyance and smiled shortly after.

Maeve had finished her meal not long after, and then that was followed by Jean completing hers. Jean had to finish off some work for her clients and so she left Maeve and Otis to spend the night together. They started by just snuggling on the sofa watching a movie. As it started to get late, they turned off the TV and Maeve started to collect the few things she had brought to their dinner and was heading towards the door with Otis not too far behind her. 

Maeve stopped, to the confusion of Otis, and turned to face him while gazing at him. There was a short silence, but not an awkward one, as they waited for one another to speak. Both had different questions in mind though.

“Would you mind if-”  
“Maeve, are you-”

They stopped as they cut each other off and again a short silence followed. Otis was the one to speak first.

“Are you alright Maeve?” Otis couldn’t be sure as to why she had stopped randomly and assumed she could have something on her mind that was bugging her.

“Yeah... I’m fine” Maeve replied, while gulping. She wanted to ask a question but she wasn’t sure whether she would get the answer she was after. However she would never know if she didn’t ask, so she went for it.

“Would you mind… if I… stayed here tonight?” She raised her voice in anticipation. Otis’ face showed evident shock, and Maeve thought that was enough for her to imply the answer. “Sorry, stupid question, I’ll see you later.” Maeve gave him a kiss and turned to walk out the front door, closing her eyes in regret, wondering how she could be silly enough to ask such a question so early into their relationship.

“Maeve wait!” Otis moved closer to her as she stopped. “Of course you can. But you may need to wear some of my clothes, because I don’t think you’ll want to sleep in your leather jacket.” He laughed lightly.

Maeve had been pleasantly surprised at Otis’ answer, and she ran up to him to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She didn’t want to go home to her caravan and be alone, so she was over the moon that Otis had agreed to let her stay. She would have Otis in her presence, so she couldn’t be happier. She pulled away from him to speak.

“Thank you Muppet.” She whispered before giving him another short hug. They eventually went up to Otis’ bedroom to get ready for bed. Both of them were ecstatic of the situation that was unfolding between them. They just enjoyed being in each other’s company, and sleeping knowing the other was there was a great feeling, especially for Maeve, as she had spent most if not all of her life alone.

Meanwhile, Eric had been hanging out with Adam during Otis and Maeve’s ‘meet the parents’ dinner, and they were still figuring out each other so they could move their relationship forward. They were at the junkyard, their usual spot to get away from reality and have some time to themselves. Adam never told Eric how he had come back to school, after Mr Groff expelled him and he got the job at the shop. One of their last encounters before they got together was spent talking outside the shop, and Eric wondered if that had something to do with him getting another chance at the school.

“How did you end up back in school by the way? I don’t think you ever told me.” Eric was a little afraid to ask, as it could be a touchy subject for Adam to speak about.

Adam looked at a piece of china that was smashed on the floor, before turning to Eric to look at him before he started his reply.

“I got fired from the shop. I left it open overnight accidentally and the whole store was robbed. I tried to find a new job, but I couldn’t find anywhere so Mum convinced Dad to let me back into school. Lucky for you huh?” Adam spoke slowly, as he usually did. “But I promised that I wouldn’t mess up this time.

“I’m happy that you're back. I wasn’t sure whether I’d see you again after your dad sent you to that military school.”

“You knew about that?” Adam never told him so he didn’t know how he found out.

“Yeah, I asked your dad if you would be back at school anytime soon. He just said that you wouldn’t make my life difficult anymore.” Eric turned to look at him and smiled. “But you don’t anyway.” 

Adam lifted his head up to look at Eric, replicating the smile on Eric’s face. Adam looked back down and was changing face expressions frequently, showing that he had a bit of distress. He relaxed, and got up, taking Eric’s hand as they started to walk back to their houses. It was starting to get late so it was no surprise to see Adam wanting to get home. He wasn’t sure if he still had a curfew. He didn’t know how to ask the question that was on his mind, and he became nervous as he started to speak.

“Do you want to meet my mum? My dad isn’t in the house anymore so you won’t have to deal with him.”

Eric was surprised that Adam was so forward about meeting his parents. Or parent. But he did not even think about saying no.

“Of course I will! But does your mum know about you being bisexual?”

“No. I suppose she will when you show up.” They both laughed and continued to walk, hand in hand. It wasn’t long before they had reached Adam’s house and they had to say their goodbyes.

“So when do you want me to meet your mum?” Eric wanted it to be as soon as possible so that Adam could meet his parents and sisters.

“Is tomorrow okay?”

“It’s perfect”

They shared a quick kiss and Eric went back to his house with a huge grin painting his face, all the way to his bedroom. He ignored his sisters who were clearly trying to tease him, but he said to his mum and dad that he was out with his boyfriend. They still weren’t aware that Eric had dumped Rahim for Adam.

Adam let himself into his house and walked through the corridors. He was going to go straight up to his room, but he heard two voices in the living room and both of them sounded very familiar. He went back down the stairs and strolled into the living room. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw who the person was. He had suitcases by his side presumably with his personal items in, and he had a large smile on his face when he saw Adam. Adam was still gobsmacked and could only manage to blurt out one word.

“Dad?”


	18. Staying Over

Otis couldn’t believe that Maeve asked to stay over, and he was not going to think twice about his decision. Otis had taken Maeve upstairs and opened his drawers to fetch some of his clothes that he didn’t really wear. He was now aware that Maeve had thrown away the jumper he gave her, after the topic somehow came up in the conversation during dinner. He didn’t mind at all if she wanted to keep the clothes if it made her feel loved and less lonely.

“There’s a spare room just down the corridor if you want to sleep there, closest door to the stairs.” Otis handed her the clothes so she could get ready for bed. He wasn’t sure if she wanted space, but to know that she wasn’t alone so Otis respected her boundaries.

She collected the clothes and simply replied “Thanks,” and she almost silently tiptoed to the bathroom, locking herself in.

Otis closed his door slightly and got into his bed. He didn’t shut his eyes, he just lay there, staring at the ceiling attempting to comprehend and let it sink in that Maeve Wiley would be staying over at his house for the night. When he started the school year he wouldn’t even have imagined that he would be together with the person he was forced to sit next to in that first biology lesson. Otis still wanted to be that guy in the corner even after Maeve proposed the beginning of the clinic. Now they were both the best they had ever been. It all seemed surreal, like the sort of stuff you’d only expect to see in movies.

Soon after he had started to recollect his memories about their journey, both bad and good parts, he was interrupted as the bathroom door unlocked and he put himself back into the present.

“Goodnight!” Otis called and rolled over to face the window and shut his eyes. He didn’t hear a response from Maeve and began to overthink.

‘Is she alright? Is something bugging her? Did I do something wrong’.

Of course Otis thought of the worst case scenarios before anything else, but in a way so does Maeve. They couldn’t help it. Otis didn’t want Maeve to leave without warning just like she had done with Jackson months ago so he pushed the duvet to the end of the bed and sat up looking at the door as it seemed to have opened more since he last half closed it.

Maeve stood at the doorway, with little expression on her face and slowly fixed her gaze from the floor to Otis, who was sitting up now with concern as he tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

“Maeve? Are you okay?” Otis wasn’t sure why she was motionless, just looking at him. Maeve opened her mouth, but she didn’t start speaking for a few seconds.

“Can I… can I sleep in here?” She whispered.

Otis was shocked and continued to stare at her, this time with a blank look all over his face which worried Maeve a little so she resumed before Otis could start.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. Goodnight dickhead.” She tried to enlighten the mood a little the nickname that she gave Otis when she was being affectionate, because she didn’t like that awkward silence that they always managed to create. She turned and slowly travelled along the corridor. She reached for the door handle to the spare room but her hand was directed away by Otis’. He had chased after her when she left his bedroom doorway. Maeve was still facing the door when she moved backwards as she sensed Otis behind her, and his arms wrapped around her while she grabbed onto his forearms.

“We can share a bed if you want to.” Otis whispered into her ear.

Maeve smiled her Otis smile and turned around to bury her head in his chest and to give him a tight hug. She had never loved anyone more, and she was going to everything she could to make this last for as long as possible.

“Thank you.” She replied, lifting her head to look into Otis’ eyes. They left their embrace and went back into Otis’ bedroom. They were careful, as they weren’t sure whether Jean was still asleep and Maeve really didn’t want to see her in an annoyed mood. 

Maeve got in bed first, and imitated Otis’ previous position of staring into the window on his side. He noticed this and smiled in amusement. He wasn’t sure if she did it subconsciously, but he still found it sweet. He clambered in next to her and left his right arm over her stomach to make sure that she felt loved, he never wanted her to feel alone like she had done so much before she met him. 

“Love you.” Maeve mumbled. She still had her eyes shut, but she had a huge smile on her face. Partly because she was staying at Otis’ but the way he had treated her that night was like nothing she had ever felt before. She never believed in the perfect life, but maybe she had found one.

Otis laughed a little before taking a couple of moments to speak. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

Maeve would normally cringe at Otis calling her that but she just smiled more. Maybe being tired had changed her outlook on the nicknames for a short while, but she was mainly just happy that she was here with Otis. The future looked promising for both of them.

The next morning Otis awoke with Maeve still in his arms, which he was surprised to see. He wondered if she was awake but in case she wasn’t, he left her there and tried taking his hand away from her. His phone was lighting up quite often, and he thought it could be his mum not wanting to wake Maeve up, or Eric asking about how the dinner went. However, Maeve didn’t want him to leave the bed just yet, and the grip on Otis’ arm tightened so that he couldn’t get up.

“So you are awake?” He said while laughing, and he pulled her closer to him while Maeve rolled over so they could see each other. “I’m surprised that you didn’t leave half way through the night.” He knew he was being cheeky.

“Watch it Milburn, or your nose will meet these fists.” She said lifting up her hands with a smile. They both laughed, looked at each other in admiration and shared a few kisses before finally leaving the bed.

Maeve changed her clothes and tried giving the Otis’ baggy clothes back but he refused.

“Since you lost the jumper, keep them. You said that it helped you feel accompanied, so you can have them to remind you that I love you.” Otis said without any thought.

Maeve looked up at him and gave him another long and tight hug before giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you. I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She hated being cheesy but she wanted Otis to know how special he made her feel. They both walked to the front door, as it was time for Maeve to head home. “Listen, I need to get home and sort out some stuff, do you want to come over later?” 

Maeve didn’t want to be apart from Otis, but if they were, she could always rely on Aimee. She was grateful for both of them. This first year of sixth form was the best of her life so far, and she could say that with confidence. She still awaited Otis' response, in the hope that he would agree.

“I gotta check on Eric and my mum first, but if that doesn’t take all day then I certainly will. I’ll text you later.” 

They shared another quick kiss and Maeve left to return to her caravan. They had the weekend to hang out and they both wanted to spend every minute with each other, but other commitments had to come first. For example, Otis needed to see how Eric was doing. His phone had stopped lighting up and Otis picked it up reading all the notifications he had received during the night.

He did get a text from Eric, and Otis didn’t really understand why he would message him that.

Eric: Can you meet me at my house today?

Eric’s texts were usually cheerful and full of capital letters and exclamation marks, so Otis knew that something bad had happened either to Eric or to someone Eric knew.

Otis: Sure, I’ll be over soon. Is everything okay man?

It wasn’t long before Otis’ lit up again.

Eric: I can’t answer that yet. Just get here soon.

Otis was concerned and started to overthink, which was no surprise. Just when everything was going well with Maeve, things with Eric seemed to start going downhill. It was similar to Eric’s birthday in a way, and Otis didn’t need to be reminded of what happened that day.

He wasn’t abandoning Eric this time.


	19. A Talk Gone Wrong

Otis had arrived outside Eric’s house not too long after he had received the text, and he had cycled there as that was the fastest way of transport that he had. Otis got off of his bike when he spotted Eric anxiously waiting by the front door, and his face lit up when he saw Otis, but not in his normal, cheerful way. Sort of relief that he had arrived.

“Hey man what’s wrong?” Otis called as he walked closer to Eric’s house.

“Just come inside please.” Eric whispered. He gave Otis a look that meant he didn’t really want to speak about it unless it was in a private place. Otis acknowledged this and put his head down and followed Eric into his house, and up to his bedroom

Eric shut the door and sat down on his bed next to Otis, and started to explain everything that had happened shortly after the party, in terms of Adam and his family. He mentioned that Mr Groff was kicked out of the house, was sleeping at school and his wife was divorcing him. Or so that’s what both Adam and Eric had been told.

“So he’s actually coming back and Adam is really unhappy about it. I don’t like seeing him down so I needed to get this off my chest, and I know you are a good listener.” Eric spoke rapidly, as if he didn’t need to take a breath.

Otis didn’t say anything at first, he was trying to find the right words to say.

“Well… If Mrs Groff doesn’t want to get rid of her husband, then that’s final. I know Adam might be hurt with that, but it can only get better. I have heard of the punishments that were enforced against Adam. And if it doesn’t change, then you’ll have to do something. Mr Groff may have changed. You don’t know yet, so give him a chance and let Adam know that he could be a different person.” Otis had his therapist mode turned on. He had sort of missed helping people. Maeve began to get her income from elsewhere instead of the clinic, though she never would say how she got it. That brief thought reminded Otis that he had to ask her where all her money was coming from, as it was slightly suspicious. Otis’ thoughts were interrupted as the short silence was broken by Eric.

“I don’t know man. He’s just a dodgy individual, and I know Adam doesn’t trust him so I follow suit. I need to talk this through with Adam, but thanks for this. It’s made me feel a bit better about the situation.” He started to smile a little, which made Otis happy that he had managed to comfort his best friend.

“Anytime, you know you can count on me for anything?”

“Of course I know that Oatcake! Fancy some lunch?” Eric seemed to have returned to a somewhat normal state with the return of one of many of Otis’ nicknames.

“I’d love to but I said I’d spend time with my mum today, so I think it’s best if I head back.” Otis didn’t want to leave Eric but his mum did say she wanted to watch some movies with him. He was also planning on asking Maeve if they could talk about where all her money was coming from. “See you later man.” 

Otis left the house relatively quickly, only once looking back to wave at Eric who was standing at the front door, watching his best friend leave. The expression on his face had much changed from when Otis had arrived, and he was thankful that he could count on Otis for pretty much anything. Apart from going to see hedwig, but still. It was nice to have a friend like Otis.

Maeve had walked slowly back to the caravan after she left Otis’ house. She was reluctant to leave him as she wanted to spend a lot of time with him but she also understood the importance of a mother-child relationship, since she saw the difference in herself and others. 

She opened her caravan door and stepped in, looking around if anyone had seen her enter. She had successfully managed to avoid both Jeffrey and Cynthia, as she knew she had a little bit left to pay on her rent bill for the month. Though she would be able to pay it as she was expecting her next income soon. But one thing that had bothered her was how she had got the money as she swore to herself she wouldn’t return to what she had done before. She thought it would only put herself back down to what she was, before she had met Otis. Maeve settled down on her couch and studied her rent letter for a moment before she grabbed out her phone to text Otis. She didn’t get the chance to as Otis had already beaten her to it.

Otis: Maeve can we talk? It shouldn’t take long

Maeve wasn’t sure what he wanted to talk about and in true Maeve fashion, she started to fear the worst - that Otis would leave her. She didn’t give anything away in her reply though. She never did.

Maeve: Yeah. Mine in 1 hour?

Otis: Sure. See you then

Maeve put her phone down and lay back. She was still convinced that it was going to be a serious topic that Otis wanted to speak about, but it was the specificity of that topic that scared her. He never mentioned what he wanted to talk about, so Maeve was confident that it would hurt her.

Otis had arrived at Maeve’s before the proposed 1 hour difference between him showing up and messaging Maeve. He was not backing down from his ‘on time is late’ phrase that still confused the people he said it to. He took a moment to go back through what he had practiced asking her, and knocked an awkward, out of rhythm knock that he instantly cringed at and took a small step back. Maeve opened the door not too long after and grabbed him and pulled him in before shutting the door quickly. She had seen Cynthia return to the park so she still wanted to avoid her. She turned to look at Otis, awaiting what he wanted to talk about.

“Why did you do that?” He said looking down at his jacket, spotting a small hole in the sleeve.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I don’t have anything to sew it with, so you’ll have to sort that out.” Maeve replied. She looked down in guilt and only moved her head back up when he moved and sat on the sofa, gesturing to Maeve to sit beside him. She nodded and followed him to the sofa.

“Okay. I need you to be honest Maeve.” Otis began. Maeve sighed as she thought that this was heading in a way that she didn’t want the conversation to go. Otis continued however. “You haven’t said anything about the clinic, so I assumed you stopped booking clients and you didn’t want to talk about it. But I need to know how you’ve been coping without that income. I could be being silly and you could have a job, but I’m concerned about you, Maeve. So please tell me the truth and nothing but the truth.”

Maeve bit her lip at how he was so worried about her. But she also did it in a way of expressing her relief that Otis hadn’t come to ridicule her or talk about their emotions. She hated both of those. She took a moment to think and she remembered how cute he looked when he was somewhat angry with Isaac snooping at them, so she tried to think of something that could make him frustrated. And then she did.

“I’m really sorry.” Maeve said, judging the look on his face all the while. “I… I uh…. I was offering sexual acts for money.” She was still not looking at anywhere but his face. She did feel a little bit more guilt than when she accidentally ripped his jacket.

His breathing became heavier and his stare looked like it could shatter through someone, but he didn’t say anything. He just got up and put his hands on the back of his head, pacing the caravan before he shouted while looking at Maeve with tears in his eyes.

“How could you Maeve! I thought you reciprocated the feelings I had for you, and nothing got in the way but you let me down like that?!” 

Maeve stayed silent and just chewed her nails. 

Otis was expecting an answer, but when he didn’t get one, he just continued to bellow.

“Nothing to say?!” He let the tears fall at this point. “I’m going.” He reached for the door but Maeve sprinted up from the sofa and blocked the door so he couldn’t get out.

Otis was confused and his frustration just grew and grew before he spoke again.

“Maeve, let me past. I don’t want to deal with this now.”

Neither moved though, until Maeve jumped forward and gave him a kiss. Not a quick one, neither their best, but one to prove that she still loved him. She buried her head into his chest while hugging him and softly spoke the three words that he loved hearing.

“I love you. I was just joking.”

“Why joke about that Maeve? You knew it would hurt me.”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” 

Maeve took her head away from his chest and looked up to him. His eyes were still red but he didn’t have that annoyed look on his face. At least not as bad as it was. Maeve’s guilt had built up rapidly while Otis had his breakdown, so she didn’t want him going home while he was in this state.

“Stay please? Let me explain what I do for the money.”

Otis was reluctant, but eventually nodded and they both repeated sitting down on the sofa. Yet again, they had an awkward silence between them as neither wanted to be the first one to speak. It was like their superpower, to miscommunicate until the sun came up. But they knew how important communication was in a relationship, it's just sometimes it’s difficult during tension. The next conversation could either prove or disprove this assumption.


	20. Evil Returns

The room was filled with suspense, awkward silence, and an unspoken tension but still neither Maeve or Otis wanted to speak first. About 2 minutes after Otis was convinced to stay, he opened his mouth to speak, but rather mumbled his first sentence so much that Maeve didn’t understand him.

“What?” Maeve spoke quietly and gently, as she was still guilt ridden from what she had told Otis before.

“Are you going to tell me then? Where do you get the money?” Otis spoke with a harsh tone this time as he was already frustrated that Maeve would joke about ‘cheating’ on him, and he was starting to become very impatient.

Maeve hesitated, and turned to face him. She was becoming uncomfortable with what Otis’ face expression said about what he was feeling, so she spoke before he could say anything again.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you before, instead of just stopping the clinic so suddenly. I um, I just was ashamed to tell you what it was.” She took a deep breath and explained the real reason as to why she was able to cope without the clinic. “I was just cleaning some people’s caravans around the park. Some give me good amounts of money so I couldn’t turn it down. Gradually, that was producing more money than the clinic so there was no need for it to keep running.” 

Maeve looked down at the floor in both shame and guilt. She didn’t expect Otis to say anything nice to her. She had tried making a joke, and it had backfired terribly. It wouldn’t have surprised her if he had just got up and left, like he had tried to do 5 minutes beforehand. There was another somewhat awkward silence as they both looked at anywhere but each other. Otis wasn’t sure whether to believe her after what she said originally, but he convinced himself that cleaning was what she had done. He knew she wouldn’t betray him, but the shock of hearing those words made him believe that she had.

“I trusted you Maeve, and I thought you were being serious. Do you know how much that hurts?” 

Otis was still frustrated that Maeve had made that ‘joke’ but he had calmed down a little bit.

“I thought you wouldn’t get as mad as you did, and you look kinda cute when you are slightly angry which I suppose I said that to you. I never intended to hurt you.”

Maeve moved across from the sofa and lay down, resting her head into his chest. Otis was surprised and sort of flinched as she did it, which didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Are you comfortable?” Maeve whispered.

“Uh yes… why wouldn’t I be?” Otis replied, very unconvincingly.

Maeve took her head off his chest and squinted at him, and he still looked in a state of distress.

“You certainly don’t look it.” Maeve understood why he didn’t believe her, but that didn’t stop her from getting vaguely annoyed.

“I’m just struggling to understand why you wouldn’t tell me that you cleaned. You know I’m not bothered about anything that you’re ashamed of because I love you. You shouldn’t have to lie to me, or joke about something that would make me angry. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Maeve smiled a small smile.

“Why couldn't you tell me the truth then?”

Maeve looked back down and sighed with regret.

“Because the truth hurts. The truth is that I have to put myself through a lot and then I can only just live off what I earn, and I live in a caravan. I don’t like sharing my truth because I’m embarrassed when it comes up.” 

Otis noticed her eyes starting to tear up and without conscious thought pulled her in for a hug to which she held onto him tightly. Tonight was just a bump on their road, and if they could get over it then they would both be stronger than ever and they needed that to move forward.

After a short while just embracing the other, happy that they were with one another, they broke apart and Otis spoke.

“You can tell me anything. I’m not judgemental with the ones I love, so you don’t have anything to worry about. Please don’t be afraid to tell me next time.”

“I promise I’ll tell you everything. I’m sorry.” 

They both smiled at each other and had another quick kiss. They were both relieved that the situation had calmed down and this meant that even a joke as serious as cheating could prove that they wouldn’t be broken. They could overcome anything.

Maeve just leaned forward again and this time she was the one that initiated the hug, before she kissed him again, but longer this time. She knew she had made a mistake tonight. It felt strange that she was the one to mess up, since Otis had done it so many times in the past. It just goes to show that anyone can make mistakes that break things, but nothing is broken forever if you try to fix it.

Maeve leaned her forehead on Otis’ when they parted and whispered gently.

“I’m so sorry. Love you.”

Otis smiled the most he had while he had been at Maeve’s on this day.

“Love you too.”

There was another silence, but a nice one. One where the people involved in the silence don’t need to say anything to feel comfort.

“Shit, it’s getting late and my mum is expecting me home. I’ll text you later.” Otis murmured, giving Maeve another kiss. He reached for the door handle and looked at Maeve who started to seem a little sad. Maybe she didn’t want to feel alone, or she felt guilt or embarrassment. Either way, Otis didn’t ever like seeing his girlfriend down.

“Do you want to come with me and stay at mine? You know, if you don't want to be here.” 

Maeve thought for a moment, but ultimately shook her head with a smile to indicate she was fine staying in the caravan. She didn’t speak however.

“Ok, let me know if you need me. I’m always here for you Maeve.” 

He stepped out of the caravan and began the walk back to his house. It wasn’t too long before he heard his name called though.

“Otis!”

He turned around and saw Maeve stumbling her way to him. He stood there as she got closer and she jumped up at him, hooking her legs round him and wrapping her arms round him. She knew she was lucky to have him, but she didn’t think she showed that enough, so this is what she did in the heat of the moment. It definitely wasn’t a ‘Maeve’ thing to do, but that didn’t stop Otis from adoring her. He held onto her as she stayed attached to him, as if there was superglue between them.

Maeve finally put her feet back on the ground but still didn’t stop hugging him. She whispered into his ear.

“Thank you for everything. You don’t know how much you mean to me and I’m sorry for making you angry.”

She buried her head back into his chest and just grabbed onto him really tightly, as if she never wanted to let him go. 

“I know you’re sorry Maeve, I’m just pleased you’ve owned up to it. You know I love you.”

Maeve was getting more and more reluctant to let him go, but eventually she did and looked up, into his eyes in awe. She didn’t ever want to make him feel angry with her again. She hated that more than anything, and the way she was feeling about what happened in the caravan proved that.

“You may go, muppet.”

However, he didn’t leave instantly. He stood there looking at Maeve, both smiling and just admiring one another. They could just look at each other all day if they were given the chance. 

Otis had discovered the truth about where her money was coming from, and although that talk started off on the wrong foot, he was glad that she had been honest with him. This thought reminded himself of something else that he was going to ask her, but this time it meant more for their future.

“Oh, I was gonna ask my mum if she would let-”

They were interrupted by an unwelcome familiar voice that called at them.

“Hey guys!” He said with glee, as if nothing bad had ever happened to him.

Maeve and Otis were both staring at him in both anger and surprise, but when they took in the information that was in front of them they both spoke at the same time.

“Fuck.”  
“How?”

They turned to each other and it was evident on each other’s face expressions that they were irritated with the return of this person. Otis spoke, but not very loud in case the person heard, but loud enough so Maeve could hear the anger in his voice.

“When the fuck did Isaac come back?”


	21. Unwanted Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to find some more free time and some more motivation so I could be posting chapters daily or every couple of days or so. 
> 
> Anyway, I think this is my longest chapter so far, hope its enjoyable :)

Isaac had returned. An unwelcome return but nonetheless, a return. Both Maeve and Otis had reminded themselves of one of their last encounters with Isaac, and it was not a memory which they enjoyed recalling. They preferred the good ones they shared, and more recently the ones that showed how much they valued one another while together.

“Did you know about him coming back?” Otis whispered in a menacing tone, as if Maeve hadn’t told him about returning

Maeve whispered back at Otis while staring into his eyes so he understood she was being honest.

“I didn’t. He’s a disgusting person and I won’t bother with him.” 

She felt it was important to reassure Otis that Isaac would just be a stranger to Maeve, and that she would try her best to ignore him as much as possible.

“Okay, if he starts to annoy you just text me and I’ll be right here.” 

They hugged again and shared a short kiss before Otis turned to leave. Before he was out of sight, he heard Isaac shout at him from the same caravan that he was in before the incident with the police.

“You shouldn’t be with her!”

Otis tried to ignore it, but ultimately couldn’t and started to storm back towards Isaac’s caravan until he was staring down at Isaac, who was just outside his front door.

“And why would you think that huh?” Otis was not going to hide his irritation, and anything rash that he felt like doing he wasn't going to hold back.

“You don’t actually care about her. You are with her to hurt her, like you have done so many times in the past. And I hope you know she doesn't actually love anyone that’s any different to her, meaning she doesn't actually love you. Not one bit.”

Otis felt like using all of his force to punch Isaac in the hope of breaking his nose, or cheekbone, or jaw. Just any part of him really. He held back as he knew that would make Maeve annoyed at him, as Isaac would just tell her lies when she saw him in a poor state. He just laughed, in the hope that Isaac could start to feel frustration.

“So what makes you say that then.” Otis laughed again. “She doesn’t love anyone that is different to her? That’s funny man, honestly you should be a stand up comedian. Well, looking at you that might be a little bit difficult.”

Did he really just say that? Did Otis just mock someone for their disability? That was so unlike him and he felt immediately guilty of this act, so he instantly started apologising.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. Man, that was a horrible thing to say and I will always be sorry for that.”

Surprisingly Isaac wasn’t annoyed at all. At least he didn’t show that he was.

“That’s why she will never love you.” He said, dryly. “You always make mistakes. Constantly.”

As soon as Isaac finished speaking, Otis had lost all guilt and made his remark again.

“You don’t know anything. And if you did you still wouldn’t be able to get between Maeve and I, so quit whatever you’re trying. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

“I understand her more than you ever could. Once she realises that I’m much better for her than you are, she’ll never want to be with you. That, I can promise.” 

Isaac had a large, smug grin across his face, and Otis wanted to use violence more than ever. But Otis wasn’t a violent person, so he just spoke back like he had done in so many situations previously.

“She won’t. Not a chance. She hates you for what you did to her mum, and she will never forgive you. Never.” 

Just as Otis was about to walk off, Maeve came out of her caravan. She had been watching Isaac and Otis’ altercation and was getting increasingly nervous. She had to put an end to it, because she didn’t want Otis to get into trouble. She didn’t care if Isaac got hurt.

She went up to the pair of them, took Otis’ hand and watched on, as if to tell them to carry on their unfinished business. Otis gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she rested her head onto his shoulder, both of them showing equal amounts of affection towards one another. Otis smirked, as he knew this was getting under Isaac’s skin, as his own smug smile dropped into an annoyed expression.

“Nothing more is to be said on my behalf, you missed it all, my love.” Otis gave Maeve a proper kiss this time. He did it because he loved Maeve, and because it irritated Isaac a ton which always made him feel better.

“I’m glad it's sorted out then.” Maeve spoke with confidence. She was still angry with Isaac just as much as Otis was, but was probably a little more empathetic towards Isaac than Otis was.

Otis took Maeve back to the door of her caravan to say goodbye again, since they had been interrupted before.

“Take 2?” He said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Maeve just chuckled and looked at him while biting her lip.

“Okay, so I’ll text you when I get home and we can arrange something for tomorrow?” 

It was Sunday tomorrow, so it was the last time they could hang out properly before another dreaded week came around for school at Moordale. 

“Yeah, we can.” Maeve whispered softly as she gave him a kiss and a hug goodbye.

He started to walk away, with Maeve watching him all the way. He only turned round once, and when he did he shouted back at Maeve.

“I love you!”

Maeve just smiled. It was getting a little late and she wouldn’t be surprised if her neighbours would be displeased to hear her screaming at her boyfriend. She was about to get into her caravan and lock the door but Isaac called out once again, clearly not caring about the neighbours

“Maeve!”

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before walking over to him. Just like Otis had done, she was not hiding her annoyance. She didn’t think she would be able to forgive him for destroying the reforming relationship with her mother. She tried to make a bit of small talk in the hope that the tension between the three of them would lower.

“How are you back then?” She was kind of intrigued, but at the same time she didn’t care too much.

“Well my brother said he will serve the sentence for drug possession and trafficking, so I was let free. I returned here because I felt comfortable in this environment, and plus Cynthia offered to get me someone to take care of me.”

‘Of course she did’ Maeve thought to herself. Cynthia always seemed to have a soft spot for Isaac ever since he first moved in.

“Why do you seem to have a problem with me and Otis?” Maeve growled.

“I want to know why you think he’s good for you.” Isaac said, plainly.

“I love him. He loves me. Our relationship is working well, what’s the problem?” She snapped.

“The problem is that you will be let down by him again.”

“You’ve let me down.”

“I know but he has let you down more frequently, and you deserve better than that. I said before I was taken away that I cared about you Maeve, and that hasn’t changed. I know for a fact he is not the best person for you. I do have feelings for you if you were wondering, and I am confident that I am the person you deserve to be with.”

"That’s the difference between Otis and yourself though. He may have let me down more, but he makes up for it every single time. You sabotaged me and my mother getting on level terms, and the first thing you do when you get back is to tell me that Otis isn’t the one for me instead of apologising for making my life worse.” She had started to yell at this point. Her frustration became too much and the thoughts about leaving the neighbours in peace were pushed away from her conscience.

Isaac opened his mouth to speak but he was too startled and he couldn’t say anything. Maeve thought he would say something, but when she was sure he wasn’t, she knew she had to make sure he wouldn’t bother her or Otis again.

“Don’t come anywhere near me or Otis in the future. I’m done with you, and so is Otis. You can’t make my decisions for me, and I deserve to be with someone I love. Which is definitely not you.”

She turned and stormed off in the direction of her front door.

“You’re making a mistake Maeve! I love you more than he does!” Isaac was trying to salvage anything at this point.

“You can still love me and let me go. So just fuck off.” 

She gave him the middle finger and shut her caravan door. She was flustered, but she had made the right decision. Pushing him out her life was the best thing that could happen as he could no longer be an obstacle in her relationship with Otis. 

Isaac, on the other hand, couldn’t believe that Maeve had done that to him. He kept thinking that Otis had brainwashed her to fall in love with him, and he still couldn’t understand how Maeve was unaware that he was the better option instead of Otis. Once the realisation that he may have lost her forever kicked in, tears started to fall from his eyes and he slowly returned to the inside of his caravan, shutting all the curtains that blocked the moonlight coming in.

Otis had got home quite late, but Jean was still on the sofa watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn. She had hoped that he would get back soon enough to watch it with her, but it was already into the last ten minutes. 

“You’re late.” Jean said with no emotion present in her tone of voice.

“Sorry, I was with Maeve.” He headed towards the stairs to go up to his room but Jean stopped him as she started to speak.

“Darling?!”

“Yes?”

“I hope you used protection.”

Otis sighed and put his head back to look at the ceiling, while holding onto a part of the bannister.

“Uh, yeah mum. Sure.” 

Otis started to go up to his room but when he thought about Maeve, it reminded him that he needed to ask his mum about something. The same ‘something’ that he wanted to talk to Maeve about. The same ‘something’ that meant more for their future. He wasn’t sure if it was a dodgy topic to talk about, but a disappointing answer was better than no answer, right?

“Mum, do you mind if we talk? It’s about Maeve.”

Jean looked a little shocked that he had come to her for some help, but she was happy that he had.

“Yes of course, sit down here.” Jean patted a part of the sofa next to her and Otis sat down, and lay back with his hands on his knees. “What’s the matter then darling?”

Otis thought for a moment, but then knew he had to ask otherwise he would never know if it was okay for him to do so. He was just unsure whether or not his mum would be angry at him for thinking that it would be possible to do what he was requesting.

But he was never going to find out what his mum’s reaction would be if he never asked her the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what that all-important question will be
> 
> I aim to get the next chapter out tomorrow so I don't keep you guys waiting, but I may not be able to. Depends on how quickly I can write it ;)


	22. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter to chapter than previous ones but I hope it's enjoyable anyway.

Otis continued to debate whether asking his mum this question was a good idea. He was going back and forth between thinking that she would have no problem with it at all, or she would start to become angry with him as it was something that shouldn’t happen. He turned to face his mum and sat forward.

“Nothing is wrong, as such. I was uh…” Otis stopped and shut his mouth. It was as if his mind was telling him one thing and his body the other.

“Otis, don’t tell me anything you don’t want to. Just remember things get easier the more you speak about them.” 

Jean always liked Otis being open with her, as he had struggled with that in the past. It wasn’t something that was supposed to be easy and Otis was no exception.

“No, I need to ask you if it’s okay to-” His voice trailed off again and there was another short silence as Jean expected him to carry on.

“Is something going on? Any trauma or anything like that?” 

Jean was slightly panicking at this point. Part of her thought that the reason as to why Otis was struggling to speak was because it was something terrible, but the other part of her tried to convince herself that he was just feuding between being open, and pushing his emotions aside.

“No!” He exclaimed, almost screaming. He didn’t mean to raise his voice, and saw how that affected his mum. He spoke again and this time made sure his voice was just lowered to a normal pitch. “I’m sorry. No, it’s nothing like trauma or anything, it's just a question I have.”

Jean was never asked questions by Otis unless she had done something wrong, like invading his privacy, so she immediately started to try and think back to what she had done in the past few days that could’ve upset him. The first thing she thought of was wanting Jakob back, which could make things difficult for him as Ola was his ex-girlfriend and could be step sister. But she couldn't be sure and continued digging deep into her memory to try and find as many possible causes as to why he would want to ask a question. She had digged so deep that she completely zoned out, and missed what Otis had said until he was in her eyeline.

“Mum? Did you hear me?”

Jean paused for a moment and wondered if she should agree and hope he would develop the conversation so she could have some sort of idea of what he had originally spoken about. She ultimately went against it.

“No darling I didn’t, sorry. Continue.”

“I was uh… I wanted to know if you would allow…”

Jean tried finishing off the sentence when Otis trailed off, as he was clearly still a little uncomfortable for whatever was the meaning of this question.

“Maeve to come over tonight, or in the next few days?” Jean raised her eyebrow.

“Kind of. Do you remember about Maeve’s family, and that she lives alone?” Jean nodded in acknowledgement, and Otis continued. “Okay, what you don’t know is that she lives in a caravan, in the park on the other side of Moordale.” 

Jean’s face gave off many emotions, but the most striking one was the one that showed she had tremendous amounts of sympathy for her son’s girlfriend. 

“That’s awful. Does she just get by or does she have enough money for a lifestyle?” Jean questioned.

“She copes. She says she isn’t some charity but I know she will receive help if it's offered, which is why I wanted to ask for your permission for her to move in with us. I know it's a longshot, but I know it would make her happy and that’s all I want. Don’t feel pressured mum.” 

There. He had asked his mum. Now it was the answer that he was awaiting, but he didn’t get it straight away. Jean didn’t really do anything but resume her facial expressions from before, which made Otis fear that he wouldn’t get the response he was hoping for.

“Otis…” Jean began.

“It's your choice.” He replied. He tried to convince his mother that he was confident through his tone of voice, but his attempt was miserable and his nervousness was noticed fairly quickly by his mother.

“Darling… are you sure that’s what Maeve wants?”

“I haven’t asked her yet, I was just checking if it was okay with you first.”

“That’s certainly the right approach Otis.” They both smiled and Jean carried on. “I’d ask her in person, none of that silly messaging or on the phone because it is a serious matter. She could stay in the spare room if she wanted.”

Otis smiled a larger smile now, after he had processed the latter part of what Jean had said

“So you’re saying she can move in?” He didn’t hide his excitement.

“Permission has been granted.” Jean chuckled at how happy her son became.

Otis was understandably over the moon. Firstly, his mum didn’t mind if Maeve moved in with them and secondly if Maeve did want to move in then that meant he would be able to spend time with her everyday. That was all he could ask for. 

It was getting a little bit late so Jean got up to go and make herself a cup of coffee before settling down to get ready for bed, but she was soon stopped as Otis jumped up off the sofa and gave her a massive hug. She didn’t get many of these as Otis seemed to always have a reason to be a little bit hostile towards her, so it meant the world to Jean. She never wanted to upset her son.

“Thank you mum. I’ll speak to her tomorrow.”

Otis then went up to his room and closed the door, but not a slam as he usually did. He lay on his bed for a while thinking of how he was going to ask Maeve tomorrow. He had struggled slightly tonight, and a little bit of preparation may get rid of the nerves that always built up inside him. He eventually got into bed and drifted off into an easy sleep, thinking of Maeve all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter out in the next few days or so


	23. Valued Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter to make up for the previous shorter one
> 
> I'm enjoying writing this so I don't think I'll abandon it anytime soon, meaning probably at least 30 chapters

The next morning was ordinary for both Maeve and Otis in terms of what they did before they were together. Maeve focused on her work for her aptitude scheme, with a small cup of tea to keep her going for the day. Otis sat with his mum at the kitchen table with coffee and a few pieces of toast with nutella, and as usual Jean would try to start conversations about things that Otis thought was stepping over the boundaries. Otis left soon after he finished his breakfast as he wanted to ask if Maeve would move in with them. 

Maeve had just finished the work that was deadlined for the next school week when she heard a knock from the door. She was reluctant to answer it as she thought it might be Cynthia asking about rent, or one of the people she cleaned for. As much as she hated telling Otis that she did that, and as much as she hated doing the actual job itself it gave her more money than any of the other jobs she did for her school colleagues. She eventually got up and opened the door, and she was more than surprised to see Otis outside.

“What are you doing here?” She looked at the clock on her phone and it read 11:16. She turned back to him and noticed him smiling, holding out a bouquet of flowers. She smiled her Otis smile and jumped down to give him a hug. When she pulled away, she gave him a quick kiss and guided him into her caravan. As she closed the door she had noticed Isaac yet again staring at her. He hadn’t changed since he was taken in police custody.

Maeve ignored him and focused on her favourite arrival, who had just put the flowers on the table. She rolled her eyes and picked them up before finding a vase to carefully place them in. She smiled again as she put the vase on the side and studied them before she sat down next to Otis on the sofa.

“You didn’t text me that you were coming.” Maeve said bluntly.

“Yeah sorry, I forgot to. I just wanted to see you as soon as I could.” He said, in the most awkward way possible.

“Muppet.” She said while exhaling in a laugh.

There was a short silence before Maeve got closer to Otis and lay down with her head leaning onto his shoulder. 

“Anything you want to do today?” Maeve said to break the silence.

“Nothing in particular, I just want to know something.” He replied.

Maeve’s mind began to race as it hadn’t always been good when Otis wanted to know something. She reminded herself of that night where she thought she might have lost him forever, but she saved herself by telling the truth, which is exactly what she was going to say to whatever Otis would ask. Honesty is all they could ask for.

“I just uh… Do you want to get out of here?” Otis continued.

Maeve took her head off of his shoulder to look at him. She looked confused and had her eyebrow raised and considered his posture. He seemed nervous and that was the first thing Maeve noticed.

“What do you mean?” She queried.

Otis took a moment to sigh before speaking again, but this time he was a little bit more specific.

“Like, do you want to… get out of this caravan for good?”

“You want to run away from home with me.” She laughed more than she had laughed in a while. She was finally starting to forgive herself for forcing away Erin when Isaac had set her up which could be a reason for her being able to lighten up her mood, as well as the obvious presence of the person she loved the most.

Otis had laughed as well, but he tried to be even more specific when Maeve stopped as she clearly wasn’t getting the hint.

“In a way I suppose you’re correct.” 

Maeve’s eyes widened in surprise. She still didn’t fully understand what he meant in what he said, but she was going to understand if he would elaborate on his point. Which he did.

“I asked my mum for permission yesterday and she gave me the green light to ask you this. Now I know you say that you aren’t this charity case and that everyone needs to help you, but it’s not about that. I may not need to help you, but I want to help you Maeve.”

Maeve still wasn’t certain where this was going, but she smiled as it was clear Otis cared about her so much to make her life as best as possible, and by helping that was more than enough to make Maeve adore him.

“So what I wanted to ask you was, if you would want to move in with me and my mum? Of course if you don’t want to you can stay here in the caravan. Not that it’s a bad caravan, It’s really-” Maeve cut him off with a short kiss as she knew he would keep rambling on if she didn’t stop him

“Do you want me to?” She questioned.

“Why else would I be asking you?” He responded.

“Good point.” She started chewing her fingernails and turned away to look at the floor. Otis recognised this as a sign of her nervousness and started to comfort her.

“Don’t be worried, you don’t move if you don’t want to. Take it as an option if you are fed up of being here, but please don’t feel forced to leave if you still want to stay.”

Maeve looked back up at him and smiled lightly. She had always wanted to get out of this caravan, but it was different when it was a sudden decision to stay or go. She evaluated the benefits of each choice and came to her conclusion after a couple minutes thought to which Otis just watched her carefully, reading every expression that she gave off.

“I um…” She began.

“Don’t make a decision you may regret. I love you and I won’t judge your choice.” He said as she stuttered. He pulled her in for a hug and she replied by grasping him tightly. They stayed like that for approximately a minute before Maeve broke away, but slowly.

She stared into Otis’ eyes, and he did the same to hers. Maeve’s were red and threatening to tear up, and Otis’ were concerned at both what Maeve would say about his question and if she was about to break down.

But Maeve wasn’t on the verge of crying because she was about to break down, it was because she was immensely happy. She had made her decision and she couldn’t be happier about it.

“I would love to move in.” 

Maeve smiled from ear to ear and couldn’t help herself but to dive in and kiss Otis. When they parted Maeve hugged Otis tighter than she had ever done before and Otis replicated. Maeve started to cry tears of joy and as she silently sobbed, Otis’ relief that he was able to ask her was high, and he was extremely jovial that he had got the answer that he wanted. 

“This is the best news I could wish for.” Otis gleefully whispered into her ear. 

Maeve broke their hugging position and got up to get a glass of water.

“Do you want one?”

“No I’m good.”

They smiled at one another again. They didn’t need to say anything for them to enjoy their time with the other, but they had things they needed to discuss.

“Do you like the flowers?” He said pointing at the vase.

“No they’re horrible.” She replied in a monotonous voice, which made Otis think she was being serious. “I’m joking, they are beautiful. Everything you get for me is.”

Otis sighed a sigh of relief as he hoped that she liked what he got for her, and she also agreed to moving in with Jean and himself which was always going to put a smile on his face.

“I’m glad you’re happy Maeve. That’s all I hope for.” 

“So when am I able to live with you then?” 

When Maeve made her decision she realised that although she had some good memories at the caravan that she will be leaving behind, she had an opportunity to make so many more good ones while with Otis, since that was all she wanted anyway. 

“Well we have school tomorrow so I doubt you’ll be able to move with us during the week. I can call my mum to bring her car so we can pack your things in the boot and you could move today if you really wanted to.” Otis didn’t want her to feel like she had to follow his orders. It was her decision at the end of day and nothing else mattered to him.

Maeve hesitated as she debated whether moving in so soon was a good idea.

“I’m not sure moving in today would be the best for me. Can we just hang out today and we can arrange for me to get my things to your house after school on Friday?”

“Of course.”

They both smiled at each other and started devising their plan for Maeve’s move in. They were both ecstatic at their agreement and they hung out the rest of the day until Otis had to leave.

“I’ll tell my mum the plan when I get home and I’ll text you if she agrees or comes up with new parts or whatever. See you later.” Otis gave her a quick kiss and as he walked off he called back to her “I love you!”

It was starting to become a tradition of Otis’ to shout at his girlfriend that he loved her as he left her home address, and Maeve loved it. They both had a week ahead of them at school, so they couldn’t focus on what they had planned at the end of the week and instead they had to focus on their next lessons. The week was pretty big for both of them, both in different scenarios. Maeve had scrapped the essay she had finished writing for the aptitude scheme soon after Otis left, and she began to rewrite it with the same title yet a whole new storyline.

‘From Breaking Inside to Feeling Complete.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out in the next few days😁


	24. Unanticipated Opponents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now THIS is my longest chapter so far😂
> 
> I hope its enjoyable

The next week went slow for both Otis and Maeve as they looked forward to Friday, as that was the day that Maeve was moving in. While the week dragged on Maeve and Otis spent most of their breaks and lunches together, with the exception of Otis being with Eric and Adam, and Maeve with Steve and Aimee. Even though Maeve and Otis were more than happy being with each other all the time, they both knew it was important to value friendships and not let them fall away. 

It was midweek and other than the fact that the school days went slow, things had gone pretty well for both Otis and Maeve. Otis had passed the speaking assessment in his French class, and Maeve had been given an A for one of her previous essays that she did in the aptitude scheme. 

It was break time and Maeve’s next lesson was coincidentally the aptitude scheme, to which she had her new essay to hand in. She had rewritten the essay a few times and as she had struggled to put the right words together, which was a bit unlike her. She went to the spot where she had asked if Otis was going to go to the school dance, as they made that ‘their spot’ to hang out during lessons. As she turned the corner she was not surprised to see him waiting there, leaning against the wall with one leg up so it was resting vertically on the wall, his hands in his pockets. She smiled as he noticed her walking towards him and muttered under her breath “Dickhead.” 

They shared a quick kiss when Maeve was close to where he was on the wall. After, they continued to talk about what she should expect when she moved in, as they couldn’t stop thinking about how great that was going to be. Maeve broke the pattern.

“Listen, can you read this because I’m not sure it’s good. Oh and if it’s terrible be honest.”

Maeve handed it to him so he could read it, as she wanted an external view on her work before she handed it in to be marked. Otis couldn’t believe what he was reading. The emotion she managed to lay out on this piece of paper was outstanding, and as he read it he took in all the information that he could. It started with her explaining her rough upbringing with the absence of her parents and her negative outlook on the world, as well as her experiences with emotional distress which she suffered with too much. This view folded as she mentioned that she changed due to meeting someone. Him, to be specific. She then described how she felt as if she was complete with this person, like he was her second half and that she wouldn’t change a thing that happened. Except the amount of time that it took her to feel completeness. She hated the feeling that she was breaking inside.

“What do you think?” Maeve said, with a concerned tone. It was as if she didn’t think it was any good.

“It’s horrible.” He said, imitating what she had said about the flowers on the previous weekend. He laughed a little and Maeve reciprocated as she acknowledged the mimic. 

“Is it average though? I wasn’t sure of it when I finished it.”

“It's clear of the average Maeve. When will you stop doubting yourself?” Otis replied playfully.

They both chuckled and they talked some more before a large crowd gathered in the front field of the school. They took one glance at each other and they knew what the other was thinking. Otis handed Maeve the essay and she stuffed it into her bag as they ran towards it to try and see what was going on. There was chanting, but neither Maeve nor Otis could see who was in the centre of the crowd, and what they were doing. Otis grabbed Maeve’s hand to make sure that he didn’t lose her in the mass gathering and he started to wade his way through the sea of people until he got to the front, Maeve joining him by his side. Both their jaws dropped as they saw two people fighting in the middle. They weren’t shocked that there was a fight, it was the two people that confused them the most.

Aimee and Ola.

They had never been two that would show violence or even seem to have any in them but they were tugging at each other's hair, trying their best to connect punches. Something must have clearly been said that hurt one and made them lash out. Everyone was enjoying watching the two girls go toe to toe apart from Maeve and Otis. They had hoped this would be stopped by either Steve or Lily. It was surprising to see that neither were there observing and so Maeve and Otis had no option but to rush in to try and break up the fight. 

Almost synchronised, they both ran into the middle of the circle. Maeve grabbed ahold of Aimee and pushed her away from Ola, while Otis awkwardly got into the crossfire between Aimee and Ola. He kept moving side to side as Ola tried to find a way past to finish off what she had started and she eventually gave up and ran off through the crowd which swallowed her up so that Otis couldn’t see her. The crowd eventually gave way when they realised that there would no longer be a fight and Otis, Maeve and Aimee were left on the field, almost alone.

Otis turned to look at Maeve and Aimee, who were hugging each other tightly as Aimee cried. Thankfully Aimee didn’t have much damage, her hair looked slightly out of place due to Ola’s tugging but she hadn’t been seriously hurt. Once Aimee felt stable enough, she pulled away from Maeve and dried the areas around her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Maeve asked.

“I think so.” Aimee replied. She was still a little shook and annoyed but she was capable of continuing through her day.

Maeve gave her another hug and smiled at Otis as he watched her comfort her best friend.

“What was that all about anyway?” Maeve was curious.

“Um, nothing.” Aimee said. It was unusual to see her down and upset as she was always so cheerful, especially when she was around Maeve or Steve. Steve was still nowhere to be seen, he could be caught up with extra work or something, but it was surprising to see Aimee alone.

“You can tell me Aimes, I’m your best friend.” Maeve responded, smiling. “Why did you two get into a fight.”

Aimee thought for a moment, debating whether it would be a better idea to hold onto the reasoning behind the fight. She did eventually start speaking, but it was very slow.

“She… she uh… she was calling you guys some nasty things and I overheard and got angry. I told her that she shouldn’t be saying those things and she started to hit me, so I defended myself with these bad boys.” She lifted up her arm and flexed her muscle. Even when she had just come out of a fight, she was still able to make her best friend laugh. It was her trait. When Maeve stopped laughing she spoke softly towards Aimee.

“You don’t have to feel the need to defend us Aimes. You know I don’t care what anyone says about me, and I assume it's the same with Otis.” Aimee turned around and Otis nodded while smiling. “See. Although, I am flattered that you protected us. Thank you.” Maeve gave Aimee another hug.

“You two are perfect as best friends.” Otis called.

“Well I’m glad Maeve had two people that she can rely on.” Aimee replied.

As much as Maeve wanted to forget about what had happened today with her best friend and Otis’ ex-girlfriend, she couldn’t help reminding herself of what Aimee had said. ‘She was calling you guys some nasty things’ kept ringing through her mind, and she felt a hint of rage every time she thought of what Ola could have been saying. False rumours? Slagging them off? Only Aimee knew what she was saying, which made Maeve continue with her questions.

“Can you remember some of the things that Ola said?”

“Is this an interrogation?” Aimee replied while laughing. She composed herself as she settled down and allowed Otis and Maeve to do the same and then she began to relay what Ola had said.

“Are you sure you want to hear it? It’s mainly directed at you Babes.” Aimee was slowly returning to her normal self.

Maeve looked at Otis and they both nodded to each other, signalling that they were both ready to hear those horrible things that were being said.

“We both want to hear it Aimes.”

“Well… Ola said that you were a slut, and Otis was this boy that you were corrupting. She also said that you were a selfish bitch when you told Otis how you felt while she was in a relationship with him.”

As Maeve listened, she had the same rage inside her that filled her when Sean had returned. She could rip the skin off of Ola and she wouldn’t care, that was how much it had affected her. Otis noticed the change of Maeve’s look and went over to put his hands around her waist. Aimee had also seen Maeve’s face drop in anger and she decided to stop telling them what Ola said. Because there was more.

“Maeve… she has probably hurt you as much as she hurt me, as I hurt when you hurt. I hope this won’t get between us, because I couldn’t love you more.” Otis said. Unexpectedly, he was very calm about the situation. Or maybe he was acting to make Maeve feel less rage. Either way it seemed to calm her down, and she gave him a kiss as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Love you too, my dickhead.”

“You two are so cute!” Aimee bellowed, and it echoed across the field. The bell rang abruptly, and the trio had to make their way to the next classes. Maeve had completely forgotten about her worries with her essay and she began to make her way to the aptitude scheme. Fortunately all three of them had to head in the same direction so they began to walk into school corridors.

Most corridors were empty or they had the occasional student walking down it. They headed down the stairs towards the corridor with their lockers in, they turned the corner and Ola was standing in the middle of the corridor with Lily by her side in the same way that Maeve had when Otis gave her the diary for her birthday.

Ola gave them a huge smug smirk, that was oh so similar to what Isaac used to do. Maeve wanted to go and start another fight with Ola, but Otis held her arm tightly, to stop her from launching herself at the smaller girl. They were left about 20 feet away from each other in a staring contest, pure silence and tension as they stole menacing glances from the other. The loudspeaker interrupted them, but they wouldn’t stop staring in disgust at each other, like villains against heroes.

“Aimee Gibbs and Ola Nyman to the Headmasters Office immediately.”

After a couple minutes of staring Aimee eventually left and headed towards the headmasters office, and Ola followed shortly after. She didn’t take her eyes off Maeve, and she squinted them to show her disgust at him, as if Ola was unhappy that Otis chose Maeve over her. 

Lily turned and went to class soon after Ola left her side. She definitely didn’t want to face a confrontation alone with Maeve Wiley and Otis Milburn. That left Otis and Maeve alone in the corridor. Both of them were confused, angry, annoyed and relieved. They had completely forgotten about the big thing at the end of the week and instead they shared a quick kiss and trundled to their classes. The rest of the week would be unbearably awkward if they would come across Ola again and as much as they tried to ignore her antics, it seemed that she was just becoming another Isaac. Although there were positives to take from this week, as Maeve was just a couple of days away from moving in with Otis and they had received praise for their work in class

The end of the week couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to create some drama within some characters and thought this would be unexpected and fun to expand on. (Plus I dislike Ola in the series so why not make her a villain as well😂)
> 
> Hope it does the trick!


	25. The 'Moving In Day' Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter ahead😁👍
> 
> I think it is an interesting one👀

It was now Friday, and after the unexpected fight between Aimee and Ola things had continued to have a lot of tension. Maeve was always eyeballing Ola in her aptitude scheme lessons and Ola would do the same. Otis would try and avoid both Ola and Lily after what had happened in the hallway, and he told Maeve and Aimee to do the same as he thought getting into more trouble would only lead to worse things. Aimee and Ola had been reprimanded by the headmaster for their actions on the field that day so they were already skating on thin ice. 

Eric and Otis rode to school together as usual that morning, which was the only time they really spoke to each other face to face throughout the week. Otis was always hanging out with Maeve and Eric had Adam to be with, so it was always nice to catch up on what the week had surprised them with.

“So she’s moving in today?” Eric shouted with excitement. He had been one of the first to know that Maeve agreed to move in with Otis, and he was probably the biggest external supporter of it, apart from Aimee of course. They were both equal in terms of supporting their best friends and they wouldn’t ever stop encouraging them, and it was the same the other way around.

“Yeah, pretty much straight after school.” Otis replied full of glee. “My mum’s car will be able to fit in all her things so it shouldn’t take long.”

“That's amazing, Oatcake! What does this mean for you two going forward though, you said you haven’t done anything yet.” 

Otis didn’t reply straight away, he just continued to cycle deep in thought trying to come up with a response. He definitely wanted Maeve to move in with him because that meant that he would always be with her, but he feared that Maeve would want more than to hug or kiss. He wasn’t sure if he would be ready to take the next step but he needed to as this would put their relationship in the right direction. He eventually did reply, with a bit of prompting for Eric.

“I don’t know if I’m being honest. I hope I’m ready because she deserves everything but I don’t know if I can provide for her.” He said with genuine shame and guilt.

“That’s stupid, I can tell she would love you though thick and thin. Just try and enjoy it and she will as well! Trust me Otis.” Eric replied. Things were now going smoothly with Adam so he knew exactly what Otis was thinking, as he had before his and Adam’s first time.

“I’ll try but I can’t help with those thoughts sometimes.” Otis replied, still feeling guilty and shameful.

They talked a little bit more and they arrived at school while most of their classmates were piling into the school entrances. Maeve was waiting on the benches near the front waiting for Otis and Adam was leaning on some of the bike racks waiting for Eric. Although Eric and Otis were best friends, their partners never spoke so it was not a surprise when they saw that they were distanced. Otis locked up his bike and left Eric to hang out with Adam, who was recovering with his studies really well, with the help of Eric. Otis made his way to Maeve and she got up from the bench when she saw him to give him a quick kiss.

“Are you excited for tonight?” Otis questioned.

“I am, yes.” Maeve’s nerves were evident when she spoke.

“It’ll be fine.” Otis said, taking her hand and stopping just outside the front entrance. “Don’t worry about anything.”

They smiled at each other and hugged the other, Otis to comfort Maeve and Maeve accepting it. Tonight was going to be big for both of them, but they couldn’t wait to share their household. One more day of school was ahead of them, however, so they still had to focus on their work. They began to head into the corridor at the front of the school but they stopped in their tracks when they spotted Ola standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, squinting at the pair of them. Maeve suddenly felt rage consume her, but she couldn’t do anything about it as Otis sensed her uprising of emotion and held her still. 

“Let me go, we need to deal with this!” Maeve shouted.

“We don’t need to deal with this right now, Maeve. We can sort it later, please don't make a scene.” Otis said softly, still holding her arm.

Maeve thought about ignoring him to lash out at Ola, but he was right. It would not be the right time to cause a scene, as it would only make things worse at the current moment given the situation between them. It would probably be best to sort things out outside of campus. 

“Ok.” Maeve mumbled.

Otis then guided Maeve away, to find another way of entering the building. She still had her eyes fixed on Ola, and likewise Ola had kept eyeballing Maeve. The tension between the two would almost be similar to the tension where two people fight over someone else, which was strange.

After their slight staring contest at the start of the day, Maeve and Otis managed to avoid Ola until Maeve had her aptitude scheme class which was inevitable. Other than that there was nothing that bothered Maeve or Otis and before they knew it the bell rang for the final time and it was time for Maeve to head home to get all of her things. Otis had managed to leave his lesson early and so he waited for Maeve outside her final lesson. She was evidently surprised that he was there, but pleasantly surprised. Her nerves had started to come back again and so she was thankful that Otis would be there to comfort her all the way to her caravan, which was soon nothing more than a memory and she was happy to call her new home that huge house that Otis owned. 

“You waited.” She said with a smile, expecting a certain answer with him.

“Of course.” He delivered, also smiling.

“So the plan hasn’t changed suddenly has it?” Maeve queried.

“Nope, still the same.” Otis replied as he gave her a quick kiss.

They had planned to finish school, and then they would both go to the caravan to pack all of Maeve’s items that she wished to keep. Otis would help her get everything ready, and Jean would arrive with her car after her last client and bring some old cardboard boxes to make sure that Maeve’s fragile items were looked after while they were being transferred. It wouldn’t take long as Maeve didn’t have masses of furniture to move in, just some clothes, books, and essentials such as her perfume and toothbrush. Only a few boxes would be enough, but that didn’t matter to any of them as there was plenty of room to get new things for Maeve. They planned it out like that as it made room for Jean to cook them dinner and enough time for Maeve to settle in before she went to bed.

They were making their way through the corridor with their hands laced together, looking forward to what would happen as soon as they left the school campus but they were interrupted the second that they walked out the front entrance by someone that would have never approached them.

“Ruby?” Otis asked with genuine shock.

“No time for greetings. I need your advice, it's an emergency.” Ruby replied, sternly.

Maeve shot Otis a look that told him to forget about her and just focus on what they were doing after school. Nothing could be more important than that right?

Otis turned back to Ruby and hesitated. He wanted to help her, but he also wanted to make sure Maeve moved in as soon as possible, so he had the choice of choosing his girlfriend or the bitchy popular girl.

“I have things to do Ruby. With Maeve to be specific so I can’t help you right now, sorry.” Otis said, wondering if he had made the right choice.

Maeve smirked and chuckled in revenge as she watched Ruby’s face drop in shock that otis wouldn't help her. Maeve soon took Otis’ hand and led him past Ruby but that wasn’t the end.

“Why do you like cockbiter?” Ruby asked, turning round. She sensed that Otis wasn't helping her because he wanted to be with Maeve and she wasn’t wrong when he mentioned that he was going to be hanging out with her.

Otis and Maeve stopped dead in their tracks and turned around slowly, and in sync. Maeve had a furious look plastered all over her face, whereas Otis was confused.

“So? It was a question.” Ruby asked, as she hadn’t received an answer from Otis.

“Because she’s the best person I’ve ever had in my life.” Otis’ words rolled off his tongue, as if he had been practicing saying those words.

“But she definitely isn’t good looking.” Ruby scoffed.

“Even if she wasn’t, that wouldn’t change my opinion on her.” Otis snapped. “I love her for who she is, not what she looks like, so quit being horrible to her.” 

“I’m not being horrible, it’s the truth.”

“Not the truth at all. The truth is that she is better than anyone I have ever met, and no one can ever come close.”

“I still look better, that's just facts.” Ruby replied while flicking her hair back.

“If I were you I would stop worrying about how you look and start focusing on trying to find someone that will make you happy, if that's even possible with someone as stuck up as you.” Otis had to take a breath at the end of his ranting.

Ruby was shocked and so was Maeve. Neither of them knew he could get this defensive about anything. They were unable to say anything to what Otis had just said, Ruby because she was startled that this nerdy sex kid would have the confidence to speak to her like the way he did. Maeve was outstanded that Otis would defend her as he did and of all people to say it to, it was one of the most vile people in their school.

“I’m not sure I want to help you now. You can’t go round disrespecting everyone like that, someone ought to teach you a lesson.” Otis left Ruby with that and he grabbed Maeve’s hand as they had let go during the argument and they continued to walk outside of campus. They were now far enough away from Ruby to start speaking about what had just happened and more, so they did.

“So are you going to help her with whatever she wanted?” Maeve asked with a hint of jealousy. She never liked seeing him speaking with another girl.

“Only if she apologises. She can’t get away with everything.” Otis replied looking straight forward, not switching his gaze. Maeve however, couldn't keep her eyes off of her boyfriend to see his reactions to what she was saying.

“I wonder what it is.” Maeve said while bringing her free hand up to bite her nails.

“Probably something about how her eyelashes don’t match in length or something ridiculous.” They both chuckled.

“It was good to see her so startled, she deserves some confusion and some horrible things in her direction after what she does to everyone else.” Maeve replied with satisfaction.

“Yeah.” Otis whispered.

They talked a little more about school, their friends and what they could do when they finally get the ‘moving in’ process finished and before they knew it they arrived at the caravan park for hopefully one last time. They had hoped it would be peaceful, but when it is ever?

“Hey you two, nice to see you!”

Isaac had left Maeve alone while Otis wasn’t with her, but he couldn’t stand seeing them together so he had decided to speak up in order to try and cause an argument between them. Otis and Maeve however just ignored what he had said and continued to walk to Maeve’s caravan.

“There’s no point ignoring me. I’m just trying to apologise.” Isaac said with some sadness in his voice. 

Maeve opened the door to the caravan before she shut it again briefly as she went over to speak to Isaac, bringing Otis with her.

Speaking with Isaac was definitely not something they wished would happen, but they had done it anyway and once it was inevitable, they were just hoping it wouldn’t drift off track. But with Isaac, that was always going to happen with his mind games and evil manipulative tactics.

He never changed, did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context and understanding:
> 
> Ruby never slept with Otis in this alternate universe, as Otis immediately cut off the rest of the party when Maeve stormed out, which is why they were more hostile to each other in their interaction.
> 
> Don't worry the moving in chapter will be coming soon, just had to get these out first for future development👍


	26. The 'Moving In Day' Part 2

Maeve, Otis and Isaac were staring at each other, moving their glances every couple of seconds or so. It was almost identical to the confrontation with Ola earlier on in the week so they had been in this situation way too many times, however this did mean that they knew how to deal with it.

“You always cause trouble Isaac, that’s why I’ve been ignoring you.” Maeve growled.

“I wouldn’t say I cause trouble. I would say I’m looking out for you as you deserve to be happy.” Isaac was pushing his luck, and as much as he missed his friendship with Maeve, he just couldn’t help but want more.

“We’ve done this before.” Maeve replied, through gritted teeth trying to hide her irritation.

“I am aware of that, but that was completely out of order, and I’m sorry for that. If you’re happy with this fella here then I’m happy for you. I certainly don’t agree with your choice but whatever.” Isaac mumbled the last part, as he was still annoyed that Maeve chose Otis over him.

“We don’t need your apology, neither do we need you in the way of our lives.” 

Isaac didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t say anything. He just looked down at the floor and sighed.

“Plus you won’t be able to interfere soon.” Maeve said with a grin.

Isaac slowly lifted his head back up and raised one of his eyebrows in confusion and anticipation. He didn’t quite understand what she meant by that.

“What do you mean?” He said.

“Well, let's just say you won’t be able to peer through your window at her anymore.” Otis spoke for the first time during their small argument. He didn’t want to cause anything to get out of hand but he was getting quite frustrated that Isaac seemed to be refusing to leave Maeve alone.

Isaac looked taken aback and still couldn't get the full picture, but the last of the paint that was needed to finish was soon available.

“I’m moving away from this wretched caravan park.” Maeve said with immense happiness, clutching onto Otis arm.

“For fuck sake.” Isaac muttered under his breath.

“What?” Maeve queried, knowing what Isaac had just said but choosing to let it slide.

“Nothing, no that’s really… great I’m… glad that you are happy... that you are moving away.” Isaac was almost tearing up. He was convinced that Otis had something to do with her moving away, like Otis had told her to get far away from Isaac, and he couldn’t process what he had just heard.

There was another short silence as Maeve and Otis watched Isaac try and crumple up into a ball, to try and remove himself for the world. Maeve knew something was off, as he would never act like this normally but she didn’t care for him anymore. He had constantly pushed her to try and stay away from the people she loved and cared about, so he was definitely the person that she didn’t want to see ever again and so she was thankful that she was able to have a new home in just a few hours.

“Goodbye Maeve.” Isaac said, finally letting the tears fall. He then slowly returned to his caravan, only stopping slightly before opening the door to take one look back at the person he was in love with. He had been beaten to her, and he was feeling the worst he had ever felt before he entered his caravan, shut the door and he would never be able to see Maeve again. Although this was a negative for Isaac, Otis and Maeve couldn’t be happier. They finally had got rid of Isaac and soon after they had finished sharing some kisses and hugs, Jean arrived with her car to transfer all of Maeve’s personal items. Isaac was gone for good.

Maeve had gathered all of her things, and packed them away in the cardboard boxes that Jean provided. Otis had helped her choose things to take and pack them as well, while Jean would stand outside the caravan waiting for the boxes to be handed to her so she can put them in the boot of her car. It had enough space for many more boxes that Maeve had asked for, so she had brought extra just in case she wanted to take more things than she had expected.

At last, the final box had been taped up and Maeve took one last look around the place she had spent most of her life. She was a little sad that she was leaving this place, as it was her home once, and the place she went for shelter from the cruel outside. The sadness was outweighed by her happiness that her new home would be more homelike, and similar to the house she had imagined quite a while back in her essay that she was embarrassed to read aloud. That was all she could ever ask for, and it was a bonus that she got to share it with Otis and his mum.

“You okay Maeve?” Otis said as she stood in the middle of the living room looking round one last time.

“Yeah. It may seem stupid but I think I might kinda miss this place.” She said with a smile as she thought it sounded silly.

“Doesn’t sound stupid.” Otis replied instantly. “I never thought I’d miss my arsehole dad but I enjoy his company… you know… when he isn’t being a complete arsehole.” He half-whispered the last part.

“I used to think I’d never be able to move out of this place.” Maeve said after short silence, finally looking at Otis.

“Why not?” Otis replied, his face scrunching in confusion.

“I thought I’d follow my family, mess everything up and I would always be stuck here in Moordale.” Maeve looked at the ground.

“Well you haven’t messed anything up in a long time.” Otis stepped towards her to give her a hug, as he thought she clearly needed one.

She hugged him back and they stayed like that for a few minutes, but they were interrupted as Jean called them.

“OTIS DARLING WHAT’S TAKING SO LONG!” She bellowed.

“Nothing Mum, coming!” Otis shouted back. “Are you sure you have everything?” 

“I think so, let me just double check.” 

Otis waited, sitting on the sofa as she rummaged through the caravan one final time for anything that she could have forgotten to take with her. She emerged from her bedroom holding a blue-covered book and held it up to him as she pulled him off the sofa.

“Thank God you made me check once more.” Maeve said, softly. “I thought I had already packed it, but I could’ve lost this forever.”

Otis glanced at what she was holding, and he was surprised that she still had the diary he gave her. He inferred that she hated presents when she said she hated birthdays, so he expected her to throw it away or leave it on the side with no intention of ever using it. But it had a bookmark in it so that Maeve would be able to open to the page that she had left to write on and it was near the middle of the diary as well.

“I didn’t think you’d have kept that to be honest.” Otis said with a chuckle.

“Why?” Maeve said, feeling a little defensive.

“Well… you said you hated birthdays so I thought you hated gifts too.” Otis said, glancing away from her and scratching the back of her head.

“I never said I hated gifts, I just never received any before. You were the first person to give me something that made me feel worthy. Just one of the many reasons I fell for you.” She said smiling.

Otis didn’t say anything, he just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her and after it was over they hugged a little more. Maeve looked around her caravan again, and smiled at the memories she had whilst living there before she turned to leave the caravan. She locked the door and walked to Cynthia’s to give her the keys to the caravan. Once their slightly awkward conversation with her was over, they started making their way to the car at the entrance of the caravan park. Maeve took Otis’ hand as they were nearing Isaac’s caravan, and it was no surprise to see him peering but they supposed it was understandable as he was never going to see them again.

Maeve was still holding onto Otis’ hand and with her free one she waved to Isaac goodbye. She still disliked him thoroughly, but that goodbye wave was for the good times she shared with him, the ones before he had sabotaged her reforming relationship with her mother. He acknowledged her wave and smiled back but his eyes were engraved in a red shade, indicating that he had continued to cry as he was in the caravan. Maeve looked away from him before she could begin to feel any guilt and they eventually reached the car.

Maeve could finally have a beautiful home with the person she loved the most.


	27. The 'Moving In Day' Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longish wait, had some other things that took priority over this.
> 
> Hope its enjoyable to read still as I kinda rushed it a little.

The car journey wasn’t a long one, but it felt an awful lot longer for Maeve as she was too excited. She had left the caravan behind, and would never call it her home again and she would be eternally grateful for the opportunity that Otis had offered her, and for Jean accepting her into the home. She had been imagining waking up everyday, with the comfort of new duvet’s, pillows and bed sheets and then walking downstairs to see a huge breakfast laid out on the kitchen table for the trio. She couldn’t wait. Otis had sat in the back with her so she could lean on his shoulder so she felt comfort. He knew how much of a big deal it was for her, as she was known to like her little bubble of being away from the world in her small caravan but Otis was hopeful that those feelings would be replaced by glee as she could call his spacious home hers. Jean broke the semi-awkward silence.

“So what are you looking forward to most Maeve?” 

Maeve thought for a moment, trying to rank the benefits in order.

“All of it. Everything I couldn’t provide for myself will be there for me, and spending time with you and Otis will make it even better.” She replied, smiling as she spotted Jean glancing in the mirror.

“Well I hope it lives up to your expectations!” Jean exclaimed. It was a new experience for her as well and the same with Otis, as no one had moved in with them before since Remi was kicked out all those years ago.

Otis had kept relatively quiet throughout the journey, only responding to any questions Maeve had and his answers were often short. He became nervous again as he began to overthink, about whether or not she would be able to settle in or if she thought the place was not good enough for her. Maeve noticed him in slight distress and kept her head leaned on his shoulder, but moved her hand so it was across his stomach. Otis calmed down slightly and it wasn’t too long until the car had pulled up outside the steps leading down to the house.

Jean parked up and was the first to get out as Maeve and Otis sat in the back positioned just as they were for the last 2 minutes of the car ride. They both didn’t like to be separated from one another, and it was a prompt from Jean that finally made them move. 

“Are you kids coming in or is the car your new home?” She joked.

Maeve and Otis both smiled and finally opened their car doors and headed to the boot of the car to fetch Maeve’s things. The cardboard boxes were surprisingly full to the brim, Maeve obviously wanting to keep the majority of what she had. They got the boxes out of the boot, shut it and made their way down the steps to the front door. It was already open as Jean had entered so they didn’t have to push past the door to get into the new home. Maeve took her first steps in her new home and was immediately welcomed with a banner that hung from the ceiling that said ‘Welcome Home!’ and a couple of similar styled balloons. She said she hated grand gestures, but there was always a soft spot for Otis and what he could come up with and she was smiling her Otis smile just thinking about all he had done and all he could do to make her feel at home.

“Do you like it?” Otis asked, not expecting a positive answer.

“I did say I hated grand gestures.” She said, in a monotonous tone. She put her boxes on the floor in the living room and Otis did the same. Maeve then gave him a hug and while she was in his arms she spoke again, this time with more happiness in her tone of voice. “But your grand gestures are more than enough to make me thrilled.”

Otis was relieved she didn’t dislike the banner and balloons that he and his mother had got for Maeve, but he was even more relieved that the waiting that he had done all week was finally over. He had a home, and he shared it with Maeve. He couldn't ask for anything more.

Jean had cooked dinner a little later than normal that evening, to allow Maeve to unpack all her things and set everything. She had the previous spare room to herself, so she rearranged some furniture to allow for more space and then moved all her clothes into her wardrobe, and placed some of her things on the set of drawers that were placed near the entrance of the room. She did have a bedside table, and she only had three things placed on there during the day:

A lamp, her diary, and her trophy.

The latter two were her most valued items, so she thought it was important to have them as close to her as possible. That way she would feel comfort while she was going to sleep as she had done in her caravan.

It was the third time she had been in the Milburn household so it didn’t take long for her to settle in, in terms of finding her way around the house. Otis’ bedroom was at the end of the corridor and the bathroom was the only room on the one side of the corridor. Downstairs was almost one room with many parts so that was easy to get used to. As she placed the last of her things in the bathroom (toothbrush) she checked the time on her phone and it read 6:49pm, so it was already starting to get late, later than she had thought.

About ten minutes later, Jean had called Otis and Maeve down for dinner. Otis was in his room as Maeve unpacked, as he thought it would be best to leave her alone while she got everything how she wanted it. He passed the time by watching some YouTube, mainly on Zelda and Smash Bros, as those were his favourite games. Time had also flown for him, and he was surprised that it was so late already. Both Maeve and Otis left their rooms at the same time so it was a good time for Otis to check on how Maeve was doing.

“All sorted?” He questioned.

“I think so. Everything is unpacked, just not sure about the positioning of everything.” Maeve replied as she turned to look into her room with concern. She was a little worried if Jean would tell her that the rearrangement Maeve had done was not something that she wanted.

Otis noticed the diary and trophy on her bedside table and smiled before he moved closer to her, resting his chin on her shoulder and putting his arms around her stomach. 

“I see you’ve placed those two near the bed.” He whispered.

Maeve smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Because they are my treasures that I received from someone special.” She gazed into his eyes, and he repeated. She murmured “Dickhead” before they shared another kiss. It had been a long wait, but they were here now. Maeve had finally moved in.

The dinner that Jean had prepared was similar to what she would be doing every other day, so that Maeve could really understand what she would have most nights - she was aware of Maeve’s past and that she couldn't afford a lot of different meals. Jean had cooked a standard oven-baked pizza and added some hand-cut chips along with it. They all had chat over dinner, and wasn't as awkward as the one where Maeve first came to meet Jean. There wasn’t tension in any way, all three were relaxed, comfortable and willing to participate in any conversation proposed. If you had looked at the trio and never met them before, you’d have thought they’d been living together for years.

Soon after dinner was finished, Otis and Maeve did the washing up together as well as carrying on their conversations from dinner while Jean went into her office to catch up on some clients and start putting down some ideas for her next book. Once they finished the last of the stuff to wash up, they settled down in the living room with the TV turned on. They weren’t watching it in particular, they were just talking while they were snuggled up together. It was similar to when Maeve first came round for dinner. Except this time she didn’t have to ask if she could stay, because this place was now hers as well. Jean had joined them on the couch as she had finished her work, and all 3 of them were engaged in conversation again. The day at school may have not gone swimmingly, but after that was better than they could ever imagine. The best was yet to come, however.

All their talking eventually made them lose track of time, and it was very late considering Jean had plans tomorrow.

“Oh no.... it’s quite late, so I’m heading off to bed, don’t be too loud and don’t leave it too late to get yourselves to bed!” Jean called as she walked up the stairs.

Maeve and Otis were still on the sofa enjoying each other's company. Maeve was the first to move, and she sat up straight to take her phone out of her pocket to read the time. It read 11:13pm, and reading that made Maeve a little bit more tired than she was beforehand. 

“It is late, actually so I might get some sleep myself.” Maeve got up off the sofa and started to head towards the stairs. She turned around and looked at Otis who was still sitting on the settee. She smiled at how he was trying to hide how tired he was, he was almost falling asleep. “You coming?” She said.

Otis hesitated, but eventually got up off the sofa and walked in the direction of Maeve and the stairs. She trundled up the stairs as he got close and they both began to get ready for bed. Otis took longer than Maeve as he was extremely tired, and he knew because as he shut his door her lamp was off. He finally clambered into bed and shut his eyes. He was still in shock that it had finally happened - Maeve shared a house with him. He was interrupted in his thoughts, though as there was a knock at the door. He had thought that he had just imagined it, so he didn’t answer it the first time, until there was another knock. He sighed and reluctantly answered while slurring his words, in an attempt to show how tired he was.

“Mum I’m trying to sleep.”

“I can see that.” 

It wasn’t Jean’s voice, so he sat up to look at who it was.

“Maeve?” Otis thought she was fast asleep so was surprised to see her standing in his doorway. He turned his lamp on so he could see her.

She had a question that she wanted to ask Otis. She had asked this before and it was still relevant, and she wanted the same answer again after how well it went last time.

“Can I… can I sleep in here?” She whispered. She didn’t expect the same response as she got on that night, and she was not disappointed.

“Of course.” He said smiling.

Maeve then walked towards his bed and slotted herself in the near side, so that he was behind. She grabbed his arm and placed it over her stomach and then the duvet was pulled over the two of them. 

“I love you.” Otis mumbled.

Maeve smiled and replied “Love you too, dickhead.”

It wasn’t soon after that they both fell asleep with Maeve in Otis’ arms. The day was over, and the moving in process was complete. They could finally focus on the future instead of worrying over this day. Nothing could get in their way now, not Isaac, Not Ola, nor anyone else that tries to sabotage them. The next day would be their first full day together in the same house, and it was exciting for both of them.

A couple good or bad surprises wouldn’t be a problem, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what could happen the following day👀
> 
> Next chapter expected in the next couple of days


	28. Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure where to go for the last part of the chapter, but hopefully this opens up the story for at least a couple more chapters so this definitely isn't the end.
> 
> Hope this chapter is a good one.

Unlike the first time the two had shared the same bed, Maeve awoke first and was satisfied that she had spent another night close to Otis. His arm was still around her stomach and she smiled but didn’t get up straight away. She stayed cuddled next to Otis, still unsure whether he was awake and she shut her eyes again but made sure she wouldn’t fall asleep again. She was still a little tired and she was unaware of the time but she didn’t want to find out just yet. She was happy staying in bed with her boyfriend.

Around 5 minutes or so later, a couple of tired groans came from the other side of the bed which indicated that Otis was starting to wake up and that was the cue for Maeve to roll over and eye Otis. He opened his eyelids slowly and was pleasantly surprised to see Maeve staring at him with lovingness.

“Morning my love.” He whispered, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning dickhead.” She replied. That word that shows Maeve’s affection would normally be an insult, but Otis knew she said it because she loved him and he would never tire of hearing her say it.

“What time is it?” Otis asked, thinking Maeve had been up a while.

“Haven’t checked.” She said, still not moving her gaze away from Otis’ pale blue eyes. “It hasn’t been long since I got up.”

Otis turned his head to see the clock on his bedside table, and was surprised to see that it read 7:31am. They had gone to sleep a little bit late, and Otis normally had his beauty sleep meaning he would get up a little later so it was a little bit of a shock to see him up so early. He didn’t mind though, as he had Maeve beside him and she would be for a long time. She was now living with them of course.

“So what are we doing today?” Maeve queried. She had hoped that they could hang out all day, whether that being going out and doing something or staying in, but she asked just in case Otis had somewhere he needed to be, like for example with Eric. 

Otis thought for a moment as he had to try and remember if he had any plans with anyone, but to his knowledge, Eric was with Adam today and he didn’t propose anything like going to the shopping centre with his mum.

“No. Eric has plans and I don’t think my mum wants to do anything. Well, unless you want to do something with me and her. And I’m not forcing you if you don’t-” 

His rambling wouldn’t have stopped if Maeve didn’t do anything about it, so she quickly moved forwards towards him and kissed him. She had brought her hands to stroke the back of his head, as she wasn’t sure how he would respond when he was tired. He had responded by kissing her back and so they shared a long one. Once they were apart, the clock read 7:34 so time was passing by quickly when they were with each other. Maeve wanted more than just a kiss though.

“So you don’t have any plans today?”

“Not that I know of.” Otis answered.

“Well why don’t we do something together?” Maeve said, biting her lip.

“Okay, well we can stay in and watch a movie if you’d like, or go uptown and look around.” Otis was completely oblivious to what Maeve was hinting.

“We could later, but I have an idea for now.” Maeve replied, smiling and making a wanking gesture.

Otis’ face dropped as he understood what she meant and nerves began to creep up on him, as he still had anxieties when it came to sex or bits before that. He had only just managed to finger Ola. Not very well, but practice makes perfect.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Maeve said, realising how she made him uncomfortable. She put her head in hands and got up off the bed to go to her new room to get ready. 

“Wait.” Otis said in a loud whisper. He was still being careful with his tone of voice as he didn’t want to wake Jean. Maeve stopped but didn’t turn around, it was like she froze. She suddenly felt two arms reach around her and hug her tightly, and she began to smile. Otis then whispered in her ear. “We can do what you want.”

A good surprise.

It was still early, so they had to be quiet, but they had some time to themselves to start moving their relationship forward to be a lot more physically intimately with each other. The morning after Maeve had moved in, they completed their first sexual acts with each other. Otis recieving a handjob as that was all he was comfortable with at the moment, and Otis soon returned the favour to Maeve. She was ready to go all the way, but she had known that he wasn’t ready since that night on the bridge where he got nervous about kissing her, let alone shag anyone bless him. Soon after they lay on Otis’ bed for a short while. They had been quiet during their moment together, and they had managed to not wake up Jean which felt like an achievement. They had their first good surprise today and it wasn't soon after they had woken up, so there were many more surprises to come - either good or bad. They just didn’t know it.

Jean had finally got up around 9:12am, and Maeve and Otis had passed the time by talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. They just loved spending time with another and it felt great that they had actually managed to go further into their relationship than just sharing hugs and kisses. It had felt especially great for Otis, as it seemed he was finally beginning to get over the anxieties he had for sexual activities. They had forgotten about the world and just focused on themselves and trying to be the best they could for the other. Eventually, they left Otis’ bedroom. Jean had called them for breakfast, so they went down with Otis trailing behind Maeve. Otis and Maeve were still wearing their pajamas, and Jean with her classic robe. Jean had prepared coffee and toast which Otis had swiftly taken and he sat on the balcony with his mum, spreading nutella on his toast as he sat down. Maeve stayed inside for a little bit longer as she looked in the cupboards for anything to put on her sandwich. She looked in the fridge for anything that seemed like it was tasty, and she settled for strawberry jam that seemed as if it had been used twice. She checked the expiry date and was glad that it was still usable. She spread it on her toast and picked up her cup of coffee as she headed towards the balcony. Otis had turned around to check if she was still okay and Maeve noticed that he had some nutella next to his mouth, which made her chuckle. But then she stumbled.

A bad surprise.

She had dropped her mug of coffee, but managed to keep the toast on her plate and the mug smashed into pieces, leaving the coffee stranded on the floor, spreading quickly. Maeve was startled and she froze again, like she had done earlier that morning when Otis told her to wait. Jean rushed out of her chair, Otis replicated and they hurried to get a towel to mop up the spilt coffee.

“I’m so, so sorry Jean.” Maeve kept repeating, still frozen.

Jean finally cleared up the last of the coffee and spoke with no annoyance in her voice, to the surprise of Maeve.

“Accidents happen, don’t worry about it Maeve.” Jean smiled. “Do you and Otis have anything planned for today.”

“We were going to finalise it after breakfast, but the start of it hasn’t gone that well.” Maeve replied, laughing slightly and awkwardly.

“Go and talk with him then, I can handle all of this.” Jean said as she smiled, and she began to sweep up the broken pieces of the cup.

Maeve nodded and went upstairs to change from her pajamas, which Otis was already doing as she heard the shower going. Once they had finished getting themselves ready, they confirm that they were heading into the town centre to look for some new things so that Maeve could decorate her bedroom to make it feel like her own. She may not sleep in there a lot of the time, but it was still hers and she had to like what her own room looked like.

They heard the doorbell ringing as they had started to walk downstairs and Jean opened the door to a young woman, who was surprisingly looking for Otis. Jean had never seen this woman before and she was evidently shocked that she knew Otis. 

“Otis!” Jean shouted, not knowing that Otis was downstairs.

“Jesus mum, I’m already here.” He said. He had flinched when his mum bellowed and Maeve laughed a little as she thought it was cute.

“Someone is here for you so I’ll leave you three to it.” Jean said walking back into the kitchen.

Otis and Maeve looked at each other, with concern and confusion. Otis had said that he had no plans with Eric, so it couldn’t be him at the door. Maeve hadn’t organised anything with Aimee, so it couldn’t be her either. Otis reached for Maeve’s hand and then they walked in the doorway, and made their way around the open door to a familiar but unwelcome face.

“Ruby?”

There she was. On her own with an expressionless face just standing still on the spot. She had her arms crossed, which indicated that she was not in the mood and her patience and tolerance was very low. Shocked at her turning up at his house would be underestimating what Otis and Maeve were feeling. The day had begun so well, and as soon as the little accident with the cup of coffee happened, it seemed to go downhill.

A bad surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otis and Maeve are finally doing stuff with each other, only took 28 chapters😂😂
> 
> I'd expect a chapter update every couple of days or so, but if I don't update within 7 days then I may have lost motivation to write this.
> 
> Thanfully that hasn't happened yet, and I can continue to write. I'm looking for around 40 chapters if I can manage that.


	29. Ruby and Her Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys I wouldn't abandon it😅
> 
> I don't think it was the best chapter I've written but I struggled to find a way that would open up the story more.
> 
> I hope it does the job though, and I think there are a few surprises in this.

The three of them were standing there waiting for the other to speak, but it just ended in an awkward silence as Maeve and Otis stood in the doorway, with Ruby about 5 feet away from them. 

“I told you had an emergency and that hasn’t changed. I need your help.” Ruby said plainly. It was as if she had forgotten about what had happened the day before.

“Well I’m not helping someone who insults me and my girlfriend so I think your best option is to get off our property.” Otis replied, pointing back up the steps. Maeve and Otis stepped outside the doorway and shut the door behind them but they were surprised to see that Ruby hadn’t budged.

“I need your help.” She repeated.

“As I said before Ruby.” Otis put on a menacing look and was almost shouting at her now. “I’m not helping someone that thinks they are better than everyone else, and in particular has some horrible things to say to the one I care about the most.”

Ruby thought for a moment, and then she rolled her eyes as she had given in.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” She paused again, but she wasn’t finished. “I have things on my mind and that is what causes me to lash out at people.” She still didn’t change her face expression so it was difficult to tell if she was actually sorry. 

Maeve and Otis turned to look at each other, unsure of what to do next. They continued to glance as Ruby became impatient and prompted them again.

“Well?” 

Maeve was the first to return her look back to Ruby, and Otis followed shortly after but he had glanced at the floor for a moment. He enjoyed being able to help other people, but the plans he had made with Maeve was the first thing he wanted to do. It really depended on the severity of Ruby’s situation but Otis did have obvious bias towards Maeve.

“What’s your emergency then.” Otis queried, bluntly. He really hoped he would be able to deal with it quickly so Maeve and Ruby wouldn’t get impatient or have an opportunity to cause a problem. As for Maeve, she didn’t want Otis to help Ruby but she was curious as to what caused her to ask for help twice. She hoped it would be something similar to the leaked vagina photo she had ages ago, so that she could be shamed this time. Maeve still couldn’t stand Ruby and she swore she wouldn’t ever forgive her for the countless times she name called her, put her down and tried to shame her. 

“Thank you.” Ruby said, rather loud. She lowered her voice after as she didn’t want anyone else to hear. “So I hooked up with someone at your party-”

“Not surprised, slag.” Maeve butted in while crossing her arms and staring at Ruby. She wanted revenge, and what better way to reverse the name calling situation?

Ruby glared at Maeve and decided she would respond in the best way she knew.

“Ooh, look at cockbiter piping up.” She laughed a little after, hiding her rage. 

Otis was sensing that the tension between the two was increasing dramatically, and he knew that it threatened to turn ugly if he didn’t step in.

“Please, stop and let's get on with it. I don’t want to be the one cleaning cuts so they don’t get infections.”

Ruby and Maeve shared an intimidating gawk but they finally agreed to what Otis had said, they nodded their heads and Ruby kept explaining what she needed help with.

“So as I was saying, I hooked up with someone at your party but we were both relatively drunk and I wasn’t sure if we had used protection.” Otis shut his eyes as he knew where this was going. Ruby continued explaining without noticing Otis’ act. “I got the morning after pill just in case I was pregnant, and a pregnancy test to confirm it.”

Ruby sighed and Otis opened his mouth to speak but Ruby kept going. She obviously had a lot to get off her chest and this was helping to lower her nerves and stop her from panicking. 

“I waited until the effects were supposed to be finished, and then I used the pregnancy test.”

“And?” Otis said with concern, as Ruby had stopped speaking and had finally started showing some emotion. She looked down at the ground before she spoke 

“It was positive.” Ruby whispered. She refused to let tears fall, but she was clearly on the edge.

Otis and Maeve shared another glance, but both were wide eyed and mouths were open. They knew where the conversation was going after she had mentioned that she didn’t remember using protection, but that still didn’t mean that they weren’t going to be shocked at the news.

“I just don’t know what to do.” Ruby said, her eyes red now. “I have too many problems at home to bring a child into the family.” She looked up at Otis and when she spoke, she sounded hopeless. 

“What do I do?”

“Abortion. If you don’t want it, don’t bring it into this world.” Maeve said. As much as she hated Ruby, she didn’t want any person to make a decision that they would regret. She then wondered if she should say the next thing that came to her mind. Ruby was at her most vulnerable state Maeve had seen so if she wanted proper revenge, now was the best time to do it. So she did.

“Plus I know it wouldn’t want a mother like you.” Maeve didn’t show any remorse.

Upon hearing this, Ruby turned away from Maeve and Otis and looked back at the ground, before she finally let tears escape her tear ducts. The stones on the floor developed a darker shade, so Maeve and Otis had an educated guess that she was crying.

Otis wasn’t sure how to comfort Ruby in this situation. He never wanted anyone to feel down, not even the most vile girl in school. He believed that everyone had soft patches, and when those patches were exposed to others they were nice people to talk to. He decided to just pat her gently on her shoulder in the hope that it would somehow have a positive effect on Ruby. Maeve got closer to Ruby, but she refused to touch her in any way. Maeve was beginning to feel a small amount of sympathy towards Ruby and regret at what she said. She was still a little satisfied that she wasn’t the one always on the verge of breaking down.

All of a sudden Ruby swivelled around and hugged Otis. She didn’t want to hug Maeve, or in her mind ‘cockbiter’ so Otis was the only person she could hug. She needed one as this was the only proper way of comforting her. Otis was surprised by her immediate action, and peered over at Maeve and mouthed ‘sorry’. Maeve had anger building up inside her as Ruby wrapped her arms around Otis, the jealousy taking over. Otis began to pat her on the back, just like he had done with Maeve during their first hug. But he wasn’t able to do it for long as Maeve pushed them apart as her jealousy was too much for her. Maeve stood in between her boyfriend and Ruby so that she couldn’t try to hug him again.

“Don’t do that again.” Maeve said, squinting her eyes.

Ruby got the memo, and nodded in acknowledgement. She remembered what Maeve said, in terms of her solution to her pregnancy. Abortion. Would it be the best decision?

“I don’t want a child, so is an abortion the only option?” Ruby said, wiping her eyes. She didn’t care if her mascara was running down her face, or if her hair was a little bit out of place because she had worse things to worry about.

Otis took a deep breath and then eventually could only manage three words.

“I suppose so.”

Ruby shut her eyes temporarily as realisation dawned on her that she will need an abortion and someone to be there after the procedure. She never imagined that she would get one, as she was always keen on using protection during her hookups. She turned around and slowly began to climb the steps to leave the area but she halted about halfway up. She wanted to ask them another question. 

Maeve and Otis had shared a sigh of relief as they watched Ruby mope up the steps and they each had awkward smiles on their faces. Maeve eventually rushed towards him to give him a tight hug. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her as she wasn’t sure if Ruby was going to try and make another move on Otis. She never wanted to lose Otis again, and she definitely didn’t want to lose him to Ruby of all people. She leaned up to him and gave him a kiss.

“What was that for?” He asked when they pulled away, this time his smile was not awkward.

“For being you. I don’t want to lose you.” She said as she buried her head onto his shoulder. They could stay like that all day. But Ruby’s question interrupted them.

“Will you two be there for my abortion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously with the alternate party scene that I started with, Ruby and Otis never hook up. I thought it would be fun to write a similar thing that happened (Hooking up, no protection, morning after pill) and add my own twist (Pregnancy). 
> 
> I have pretty much made a storyline where Maeve hates every girl that Otis interacts with apart from Aimee and his own mother😂😂. Another chapter will be out soon, and the only hint I will give is that feelings are developed from one character to another. 
> 
> Could be Ruby towards Otis  
> Could be elsewhere, such as Adam to Rahim  
> Could be someone you expect, or you don't  
> All I know is that you will find out when you read the next chapter👀
> 
> Sorry for the tease😂


	30. Emotions Running High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for me to release this!
> 
> This chapter contains 4000 words so It has a lot of content and lot of stuff happens in it.
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it, I think that this has been my best chapter so far in terms of the quality, but some of my previous chapters would be more enjoyable if you prefer the Maeve and Otis relationship.

Ruby Matthews wanted Otis Milburn and Maeve Wiley to be there for when she has an abortion? Surely not. Both Otis and Maeve were startled and they couldn’t bring themselves up to speak. Silence was a common theme for them both when they were alone and they brought it into other situations, however when they did it was often uncomfortable and this was no exception.

“Well?” Ruby said, seeming to return to her normal self.

Again there was no answer straight away. There was too much to think about for either of them to even begin to think about saying yes or no. Otis started to mumble but stopped, and paused for a few moments.

“We’ll uh, we’ll let you know on Monday.” Was all that he could manage.

Ruby nodded and walked off, wiping away the last of her tears. Maeve and Otis were still standing near the door by the time they had realised what just happened. No words were spoken between them for a while, they had just turned to face each other again. Once they could no longer see Ruby out of the corner of their eyes, they finally communicated with one another.

“She must really need us if she came to us twice.” Otis said while giving an awkward smile. 

Maeve didn’t reply instantly; she had just nodded. When she knew he wasn’t going to continue speaking, she squinted at Otis with confusion and as if she was reading his thoughts just by looking at him and began to speak.

“Do you want to go?” She questioned, anticipating an answer she may not like.

“I suppose if she has no one else then we’ll have to go.” He replied, scratching the back of his head while directing his stare away from Maeve.

“That wasn’t the question.” Maeve folded her arms.

Otis gulped as he saw Maeve’s serious expression, wondering if he would betray himself and say the wrong thing.

“Um… no. I uh, I don’t want to… to go.” He looked away again as he spoke which didn’t go unnoticed, and Maeve began to think that he wanted to go so he could be with Ruby. 

Not too long ago had Otis defended her in front of Ruby, but her pessimistic and jealous self always thought that she would lose him to someone else and that it was a matter of time before she would be hurting again. She calmed herself down by reminding herself that she had moved into Otis’ house, and he wouldn’t do that unless he loved her. Otis, however, knew he wasn’t convincing at all, and he assumed that Maeve would be thinking the worst case scenario. After all, he could read her like a book. He stepped closer to her and enveloped Maeve in his arms

“I won’t go if I don’t have to.” He whispered. Otis was stuck in a sticky situation. On the one hand, he wanted to go to the clinic to make sure that Ruby was okay as no girl or woman deserves to go through the abortion procedure alone. On the other hand, He knew Maeve would be angry at him for spending time with another girl - the reasoning behind it would be irrelevant to her - and he never wanted Maeve to be irritated and hurt by him again. She had already had enough of those times.

They shared a kiss and they reminded themselves of their plans that they had agreed earlier on in the morning. They had 2 days ahead of them to get what Maeve needed, but even though they had a fair amount of time, they thought getting it out the way would be the best choice. That way, they could hang out more without having to get things that they needed.

It was now the start of another tedious week of school, and it would be the first that Otis and Maeve would be waking up together in the same house. Maeve had continued sleeping in Otis’ bed as he didn’t mind, so her room was quite tidy and it had some new decorations so that it felt like her room, instead of just naming it that. She had got some black paint which went on two of the walls and the other two were left as a pale grey colour that was there when she moved in. She had managed to get a new set of drawers which would be able to fit all of the clothes she could buy now that she was not having to pay rent and they had managed to buy a small TV to put in Otis’ room. This meant that they could be in bed and watch movies or TV shows for example. Either of them wouldn't want it any other way.

That morning was quite an ordinary one for Otis, but for Maeve it was a whole new story. She was used to getting up early, so when Otis’ alarm went off she wasn’t too fussed. She had started getting ready quite early, and she was the first one in the shower. By the time she came out, Otis was ready to get in, so she went into her room to get changed to head down for breakfast. She had her normal now since she had moved in, and that was strawberry jam on toast, and a cup of coffee. Thankfully she hadn’t spilt this morning, or broken the mug. Jean and Otis joined her at the balcony table not too long after she sat down and they just engaged in conversation without an awkward silence this time. Maybe this was a sign that the week ahead would be a good one.

Jean had some spare time before her clients arrived so she managed to take Otis and Maeve to school in her car. Otis didn’t really want a lift as he was happy to ride his bike, but Maeve didn’t really want to ride on the back so she was always going to choose the car. Otis eventually agreed when he found out Maeve was taking the car, so he could be with her. They got to school and entered the campus while hand in hand, smiles plastered over their faces. They were happy even at a melancholy place such as school, because they had each other and that was all they wanted.

It was still a little bit early, so they parked themselves on a bench outside the front entrance. They began talking and then eventually the topic of Ruby came up. Today was the day they were supposed to tell her if they could be there for her abortion and they hadn’t made up their mind over the weekend. They hadn’t even talked about it.

“Do you think it's best if we go?” Otis asked. 

“I don’t want to.” Maeve replied. “I know what it’s like though. If she can’t get anyone else then we’ll go.”

Maeve had time to reflect on what she did when Ruby approached them at their house, and she still didn’t like her hugging Otis. She wouldn’t allow anyone but herself, his mum and his friends to hug him as she was protective over him. That being said, she had been through an abortion herself and she knew how much it meant to her seeing Otis after she was done. Even after sending him away.

“Well yeah. We were supposed to tell her if we could today, so what do we tell her?”

“Got any more questions, reporter Milburn?” Maeve playfully punched him in the shoulder and they laughed together.

“Seriously though, what do we actually tell her?” Otis continued.

They both sat there, calculating the best way to tell her that they would be there if they could.

“We can ask her if she has anyone else to go first. Then whatever happens, happens.” Maeve said.

Otis didn’t say anything in response, he just nodded. They went off topic once again and it wasn’t long before people started to flood in, awaiting the assembly so they could go to their first lessons. They got up off the bench and went towards the front entrance. They saw Ruby at the front on her phone. Otis thought she may be looking at local abortion clinic’s and he felt a bit of guilt knowing that he didn’t really want to be there for her because of Maeve. Suddenly the grip on his hand squeezed tighter and Maeve whispered into his ear.

“Ignore her, let her come to us.”

Otis glanced back at the front entrance and they walked through into the assembly. Eric and Adam were already in there, and they had a few chairs next to them that were free. Otis pointed out the two, and began to walk towards them, Maeve tagging along still not letting go of his hand. There was a mostly free row behind where Adam and Eric were sitting, so Maeve hoped that Aimee and Steve would come and sit behind them. 

“Hey man!” Eric screamed excitedly, as Otis sat down next to him. It had been a while since they had seen each other. Both of them had their partners which they spent a lot of time with over the weekend, and it was the same for Aimee and Maeve.

“Hey Eric, how are you and Adam?!” Otis was just as excited to see his best friend, but Eric spoke louder. He always did.

“We are great, like really great.” Eric lifted his hand up and he had Adam’s in his, to show to Otis that everything was going smoothly. Both of them were happy in their relationships, and this had never happened before.

“We are too, aren’t we?” Otis said, looking at Maeve. She wasn’t listening to their conversation, she had her back turned as she carefully watched the entrance to the school hall for Aimee and Steve. Otis nudged her and she rotated her head and stared at him. Otis was obviously awaiting an answer so when he didn’t he was confused, and prompted her again.

“We’re great too?” 

“Yeah, best we’ve ever been.” She smiled at Eric and faced away again, looking for Aimee still.

“Oh, how was Friday?” Eric had been told that Maeve was moving into Otis’ house, but he forgot to ask him how it went over the weekend since he was so busy with Adam and his family.

“Still not over it. Can’t quite believe she lives with me.”

“I bet you can’t.” Eric put on a fake thinking face. “I wonder what you two have been doing over the weekend.”

“Eric…” Otis knew what he meant and he was not surprised that he would think that. “We did not do anything.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say Oatcake.”

A moment passed, and Otis knew he had to be honest with his best friend. They already didn’t see each other often, so lying would not be a good idea.

“I lied.” Otis whispered.

“What?” Eric said, confused.

“We did do something.”

The rising excitement on Eric’s face was more than noticeable, and it was difficult for him to contain it. 

“OMG OTIS!” He bursted out. “DETAILS!”

“Quiet Eric, please.” Otis tried to calm him down. Everyone in the hall eyeballed the pair of them and Otis was aware this was happening. However, he was shocked that the hall was awfully full now, and his whole year was staring in his direction. Maeve seemed to be deep in conversation with Aimee and Steve who had managed to get the two seats behind them. 

“Okay, sorry.” Eric paused. “Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?” He chuckled.

“Don’t scream out loud again.” Otis pleaded.

“I’m not promising anything.”

Otis sighed and tried listening to Maeve’s conversation for a moment. Something about the quiz heads came up, and Aimee’s baking but he listened carefully when she mentioned Saturday morning. As Maeve had told Aimee, Otis gathered that he would be able to tell Eric. He was always going to be sensitive about the topic of sex, so he whispered into Eric’s ear the contents of what happened on that morning.

Eric was speaking in a loud whisper now, he respected his best friend's need for privacy. 

“No way! Fingertron returns!” They both laughed. “Was it good?”

“Stupid question Eric.” Otis smiled while he spoke.

“Detty pig.” Eric is a little louder.

The assembly began and Otis put his arm around Maeve’s chair - similar to how Jackson did when they were together - and Maeve looked at him and smiled. Instead of just sitting there like she did with Jackson, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he moved his arm from the back of the chair down to her arm. It was clear to see the difference between Maeve and Jackson and Maeve and Otis, Maeve could trust Otis and loved him so much more. And unlike Jackson, Otis was always thinking about Maeve’s wellbeing instead of his own. They were always going to be the better couple.

Suddenly, Otis got a tap on the shoulder and he turned his head. He expected to be Aimee as he knew that she was behind him. He predicted correctly and she whispered jokingly.

“At least the Pleasure Master can put his knowledge to good use.” 

Otis didn’t respond with words, he just laughed and Maeve did too as she overheard what Aimee had said. They spent the rest of the assembly cuddled up with their partners and they were all happy with one another. Everything was positive for them, except one thing that was on Otis and Maeve’s mind. Ruby’s abortion.

It was now not far off break, and the first lessons had been very boring for Otis and Maeve. Although they were in different classes, they kept each other company as they texted each other for most of the lesson. As much as they didn’t want to, the Ruby topic came up and they were both quite surprised that Ruby hadn’t come to speak with them earlier on in the day. 

The bell rang, and Otis left the classroom with Maeve already waiting outside. They greeted each other with a kiss and they began to head towards their spot. It was a quiet spot normally, which was perfect for them as they could talk without any distractions. But before they got there, an interruption stopped them in their tracks. Ruby was waiting around the corner for them, as she knew where they were going. A careful plan by Ruby to communicate with the duo.

“Can we talk?” Ruby sounded impatient.

Both Otis and Maeve knew exactly what this was going to be about, so they took one quick glance at each other then nodded their heads at Ruby.

“Great, come with me now. We’ll find an empty classroom.” She turned and walked off, looking for an empty classroom, and behind her every ten seconds or so to make sure that Otis and Maeve were still following her.

After about 10 minutes, they finally managed to find an empty classroom, and Otis shut the door. But as Otis shut it, it creaked open slightly so whoever had their lesson in that classroom next would be able to hear their conversation. That would not be good for Ruby. They settled down with Ruby taking a seat, Otis sitting on the table, and Maeve leaning on the wall. They were all relatively spaced out.

“You wanted to talk to us?” Otis said, breaking the silence.

“Duh.” Ruby replied, flicking her hair back. “Can you come then?”

“Before I answer that, can I ask you a question?” Otis asked.

Ruby really wanted an answer to hers first, but she thought she may not get one if she doesn’t answer his. She nodded and Otis began.

“Why did you ask us to be there?”

“You both helped me in the past so I thought you would again.” Ruby put her elbow on the desk and placed her cheek on the palm of her hand, which made her look really bored.

“Correct we have helped you, but why didn’t you ask anyone else?”

Ruby shut her eyes and faced away from them, evidently hiding something that was hurting her.

“Ruby? What’s wrong?” 

Otis sounded genuinely concerned, which angered Maeve slightly. Maeve got up from the wall and moved closer to Otis, in the hope that he wouldn't get any ideas of trying to get close to Ruby in order to comfort her. She wanted to grab his hand, but she resisted as she trusted him. Otis had noticed Maeve and her uncomfortableness, so he tried to get some answers out of Ruby.

“You can tell me anything Ruby. I’m not the person that would spread stuff around.” Otis was truthful. He never spread secrets around the school and he never would. It wasn’t a personality trait of his.

“I have family problems. That’s all I’m saying.” Ruby struggled to get the words out.

“Okay. What about your friends?”

“I don’t want them to know. They will probably take the piss.” Ruby didn’t like her situation at the minute

“Would be deserved.” Maeve finally spoke.

“Maeve… please not now.” Otis gave her a quick hug to show her that he wasn’t choosing sides and preferred Ruby to Maeve, but rather letting her know that she was the only one he loves.

“Can I have one of those?” She wanted comfort and knowing Otis could provide that was a plus, and annoying Maeve a little was a bonus.

“Fuck off.” Maeve replied without thought. “Stop pushing your luck.”

“Fine.” 

Ruby did have one person she could ask, but she wasn’t sure if he should know. She wasn’t sure if he would go or even care. It was the person she had hooked up with, so of course she was worried that he wouldn’t care.

“There is one other person that could be there.”

“So what’s stopping you from asking?” Maeve replied, obviously happy that there was a chance that they didn’t have to be there.

“I’m not sure he would care.” 

“Why’s that?” Otis switched on his therapy mode.

“He was the guy I hooked up with. Probably only wanted the sex and not anything else.”

“Do you mind if we ask you who this person is?”

Ruby wasn’t sure to tell them, but mumbled a name. It was inaudible to Maeve and Otis so she had to say it again?

“Who did you say?”

“Jackson.”

“Jackson?!” Maeve and Otis both shouted. The corridor went awfully quiet and it seemed they had just heard two people screaming the head boy’s name.

“Great thanks for shouting his name, idiots.” Ruby shook her head and Maeve looked like she wanted to break something, preferably one of Ruby’s limbs.

“Sorry.” Otis said in a soft and quiet tone. “So he doesn’t know that you’re pregnant?”

“No. We both went to get the morning after pill at the local shop, but obviously that didn’t work. He was really nice to me, like we hung out sitting on a log while I took my pill. Talked about personal things, no talk of school or popularity or looks or anything. He acted like he was a genuine friend.” Ruby smiled at the thought of that day.

Otis and Maeve were startled that Ruby would share such information with them, and the fact that she didn’t struggle to say it indicated that she was describing memories instead of fabricating lies. 

“So why don’t you think Jackson cares? And why haven’t you told him?”

“He won’t want to know, and he is probably just putting on another personality just so I didn’t feel down.”

“Nonsense.” Otis replied. “If you tell him, you will be pleasantly surprised.”

“Do you really think that or are you just saying that to make me feel better.” Ruby said sternly.

“He probably will care, Ruby. Plus, there’s only one way to find out.”

“I would, but I get nervous when I go to talk to him. It’s been that way for a couple of weeks.”

“My party was 3 weeks ago, so why weren’t you nervous during the first week after the party?”

Ruby sighed, as she wasn’t sure how to answer the question Otis had just asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t speak to him much during that first week, but then after we spoke a lot and I always got nerves and butterflies in my stomach when I talked to him. Still do now.”

Otis and Maeve looked at each in accomplishment, the exact same way that they had done when they had found out who leaked Ruby’s vagina photo. They once had nerves and butterflies in their stomachs when speaking to one another so they knew exactly what Ruby was feeling. She wanted more than a friend in Jackson.

“Ruby… me and Maeve once were nervous when we spoke to each other, and now we’re together as a couple. So if you have nerves when speaking with Jackson, then I think you have feelings for him.” Otis and Maeve took a quick glance at each other and smiled at each other, as they had come to a conclusion. This may also convince Ruby that Jackson could be there for her at the clinic meaning Otis and Maeve wouldn’t have to go and they could do something together instead. They still hadn’t gone out in the evening together yet, since Maeve moved in.

“Not possible.” Ruby replied in denial. “I don’t fall for anyone, I’m the meanest girl in school.”

“I think you have.” Otis responded, bluntly. “Don’t fool yourself Ruby. Maeve and I tried fooling ourselves, and it only turned out worse. We finally got our shit together, and now we are better than ever. Don’t miss your opportunity.”

Otis still had his therapy mode active, but this time he added some personal advice in there. He thought that this could convince Ruby that ignoring her true feelings would only make her less happy. By this point Ruby realised that she would have to tell Jackson about the pregnancy and the abortion, but she wasn’t sure if she would be able to tell him that she has feelings for him.

“I don’t want to miss my opportunity. I’m just not sure it will ever come.”

“Don’t worry about that now, just let him know about the abortion. Confessions about your feelings can come later.”

“Yeah.” Ruby got up from her chair and put her bag on the table. She had left it on the floor during their conversation. 

“I um… I do… I do like him. More than a friend.” Ruby said, hesitantly. “You guys won’t have to come to the abortion if he goes. But don’t expect him to.” 

“So we’re done here?” Maeve asked. It was getting close to the time for their next lesson.

“Yes.” Ruby replied. 

Otis put his hand in Maeve’s and guided her towards the door, with Ruby checking how she looked in the mirror at one of the tables. They opened it and they were not expecting someone to be blocking the doorway. Their jaws dropped in surprise and shock, they made a sound which indicated that someone had frightened them.

“What’s happened?” Ruby said, putting the mirror back in her bag.

“Uh…” was all Otis could get out. Maeve was silent.

“Oh my god.” Ruby said as she realised who was blocking them. “Jackson?!

There he was. Standing in the doorway with his arm on one side of the ledge. He had no facial expression, so no one was sure about his intentions. He eyed Ruby as she came into vision, but didn’t let anyone leave the classroom.

“My next lesson is in here.” He said looking past at them and around the classroom. “I heard everything."

The trio standing in the class couldn't believe what they had just heard. Jackson continued to shock them with his knowledge of the past minutes.

“The pregnancy, the abortion. The supposed feelings towards me. I think a serious conversation needs to happen. You two can leave.” Jackson pointed at Maeve and Otis. “I need to speak with Ruby.”

Maeve and Otis left without debating and they headed to their next lesson. They had a lot on their mind as they went, but that still didn’t stop them from enjoying being with one another. Their hands were still laced together through that confrontation from Jackson, and that hadn’t changed as they were strolling through the school’s corridors. They shared a hug and a kiss before they went their separate ways towards their lessons. But they couldn’t help but think about Ruby’s situation with Jackson. He knew about the abortion. He knew about Ruby’s feelings. Maybe Otis and Maeve didn’t have to go to the abortion after all.

Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jackson knows. Will he go to the abortion, or will he refuse? 
> 
> As for Maeve and Otis, I dropped a hint in this chapter that they haven't done anything together in the evening since Maeve moved in. Therefore, expect a chapter of them doing something, at night, together, alone, and having fun.
> 
> I will provide the next chapters in the next few days, thanks for the support as always!


	31. The Abortion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to write this one which is why it took so long to be published, and this story is getting difficult to provide new ideas to the storyline so the last chapters will be in the next 5, but that's just a prediction.
> 
> I will be making new storylines, but not as long as this one - multiple probably.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me!

Friday came along quite quickly, and it was also the day of Ruby’s abortion. Maeve and Otis hadn’t received any confirmation about whether or not they had to be at the clinic, so they assumed that Jackson had not agreed to go. Maeve had been hoping all week that Ruby would tell them that they didn’t have to come so she would be able to be alone with Otis. Otis didn’t mind either outcome. He always wanted to spend time with Maeve, but he wanted to help and support people no matter the situation and the person. It was who he was. Ruby hadn’t come to speak to them throughout the week, not even asking for advice or anything. She sort of avoided them. 

Otis had been let out of his class slightly early which meant that he was the one waiting for Maeve by their spot. He did his usual when he waited, which was putting his hands in his pockets and lifting one foot up so the sole was vertical on the wall. The bell rang and he expected Maeve to come from the way she usually came, which was to the left so he turned so his shoulder was now leaning in that direction, but he heard a voice behind him.

“You and Maeve won’t work.” 

Otis quickly rotated to check behind him but no one was there. He assumed it was just his mind playing tricks on him so he focused back on the direction he expected Maeve to arrive. But the voice returned.

“I’m better for her.” 

Otis turned again but no one was there. It was like something out of a horror movie. He faced away from where the voice was coming, but he just looked at the ground. His anger was rising after what he had just heard because he didn’t know who it was or why they were saying that, and all he could do was disregard it. Maeve had soon joined his side and seemed a little confused as Otis was acting weird.

“Are you alright?”

Otis looked up at Maeve and was evidently surprised to see her as he let out a small frightened noise when she first spoke.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Otis kissed her gently to show that he was okay.

“Dickhead.” Maeve laughed while she teased him. “Heard anything from Ruby?”

“Nothing. Haven’t seen her today and she hasn’t made an effort to come and speak to me.” 

Otis wanted to speak to Ruby to get confirmation but he knew Maeve would be angry with him if he had spoken to Ruby without her there, and he never wanted Maeve to be frustrated with him. 

“Neither. Jackson could have agreed.” Maeve replied, hoping for the best. “Maybe we don’t have to go after all.”

“Maybe we do. Just in case.” Otis said, bluntly.

“Could we speak to Jackson instead of Ruby?” Maeve queried.

“If we manage to find him.” Otis looked down at his watch. “But we only have 12 minutes left of Lunch and one more lesson until the end of the day, so it will be difficult.”

“Don’t bother then.” Maeve got out a cigarette and began to light it.

“I think you should start having less of those.” Otis said, with obvious concern about her health. “I don’t think that having black lungs and breathing difficulties later in life is a positive image to have in your mind.”

Maeve took a puff and looked at him.

“I’ll try.” Maeve didn’t sound very convincing at all.

Otis began scouting the area to see if he could spot Ruby and Jackson, but they weren’t anyone in front of him which he found strange and a little bit annoying.

“Better to be on the safe side for Ruby.”

“You want to go?” Maeve was a little disappointed that they wouldn’t be able to spend the day after school together with no one else.

“‘Want’ isn’t the right word. I’d say that ‘should’ is more fitting.”

“Yeah.” Maeve whispered.

“We do need to be there for her. Jackson may not show up and she will be all alone if that happens, and no one deserves that. Just remember that smile you had on your face when you saw that I had stayed.” Otis hoped he was convincing.

“I was stupid enough to think Jackson was better for me than you were.” Maeve said, dodging a bullet by not agreeing to Otis.

“We were both stupid Maeve. So we’ll get to the clinic at 6:30? She said she’ll be out at 6:45.”

“15 minutes early?” Maeve didn’t want to be in that clinic anymore than she had to.

“Well yeah because-”

“Yes we know you think on time is late, but I don’t want to be in that clinic longer than I have to be.”

Otis went silent for a moment

“Okay.” Otis muttered. “We’re going then?” 

Otis still hadn’t got an answer out of her so he couldn’t be sure if she was okay with going.

“Fine. This is entirely because she could be alone.”

“Sure.”

They talked some more and the bell rang for the final lesson quicker than either of them expected. Still no sign of Ruby or Jackson, so they had no choice but to assume the worst and be there in the clinic at 6:45, the time that Ruby was due to be out by. It was not long now before she was going to have it.

Otis and Maeve had arrived at home without seeing Jackson or Ruby, so they still had no way of knowing whether or not they didn’t have to go. Maeve found that slightly annoying, as she thought that Ruby would have the decency to mention if she had someone going. Otis didn’t mind as much as Maeve because being there or not didn’t bother him. Jean had made dinner slightly early as Otis had told her that they needed to be somewhere for 6:45, and it was soon time for Maeve and Otis to leave.

They walked to the clinic as it wasn’t far from Otis’ house, but they left early enough so they could enjoy a slow walk together, as they feared that they wouldn’t be able to for the rest of the evening until it was very late. It all depended on how Ruby felt after her procedure. They arrived at 6:42 so they had a little bit of time to kill off before Ruby would be out. They had made it to the clinic and Maeve squeezed Otis’ hand tightly, which helped Otis notice her sense of discomfort. He knew it would always be difficult for her to return to the clinic after what she had been through and there was nothing he could do to change that. He could only make sure that he was there for her. Maeve took a couple of deep breaths before she allowed Otis to lead her through. 

They got into the reception and took a seat in the waiting area after telling the receptionist that they were waiting for someone. Maeve was shaking her right leg and was constantly switching her glance, the bad memories were obviously too much for her.

“Tell me if you aren’t okay and I’ll call my mum to pick you up.” Otis whispered as he put his arm around her to give a tight hug.

Maeve smiled and shut her eyes briefly. The memories were horrible, but Otis was always there for her to comfort her when she felt disrupted. 

“I’m okay.” Maeve said as she opened her eyes again, scanning the room. “Jackson’s not here.”

“Strange, I thought he would turn up.”

“It was a good job I didn’t ask him to come for mine.”

“Well I was there for you.” Otis wondered why she was going to ask Jackson, but then it hit him. “Was Jackson the-”

“Yeah.” Maeve cut him off before he could finish, she knew what was coming next anyway. There was a small awkward and piercing silence after.

“Ruby will be happy that we showed up for her. We’re doing the right thing.” Otis reassured her as he wasn’t sure if she was still annoyed that they had to be at the clinic.

“We’ll see if she is.”

Otis looked down at his watch to check the time and he was surprised to see that it was 6:47 and there was still no sign of Ruby. 

“Are we at the right clinic?” Otis was hating himself as he thought he had got the clinics mixed up

“What?” Maeve was evidently a little shocked.

“It’s two minutes past Ruby’s expected departure and she’s not here.” Otis began to panic a little.

“Shhh, they could be running late.”

Otis didn’t say anything in return, he just exhaled deeply and tightened the grip he had on Maeve to be closer to her. Maeve didn’t mind and she moved her arm and put it around his stomach. Although they had different reasons for their discomfort, they both were helping each other be calmer which is something they lacked in their previous relationships.

But they had got the right clinic, and they knew when they spotted her heading towards the reception desk.

“Hi.”

Maeve and Otis spoke at the same time as Ruby hadn’t noticed them and began to speak to the receptionist. Ruby turned around and was speechless. She didn’t expect anyone to be there for her, and it was a great surprise.

“You came.” Ruby said, switching glances between Otis and Maeve while a smile beamed across her face.

“Of course.” Otis replied. Maeve just smiled back.

Ruby turned back around and finished taking in all the information that the receptionist gave her and then she made her way to the pair. She stepped closer and still had a smile that she couldn’t wipe off her face. She looked at Maeve and all of a sudden she lunged forward and gave her a hug. Maeve was startled and her face expressions showed that she didn’t particularly want a hug from Ruby, and she left her arms by her side.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Maeve was even more shocked

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.” Ruby said, still not letting Maeve go.

“Sorry isn’t gonna fix everything. But thanks.”

“It’s all I can do right now, I couldn’t be more sorry.”

Maeve then lifted her arms and returned the hug that Ruby was giving her. Otis was happy because it seemed that Ruby and Maeve would no longer hate each other. But they couldn’t be sure, as Ruby was completely different in school so it was understandable that Maeve was a little bit sceptical of her out of character behaviour.

Ruby then stepped back and her eyes were starting to water. She wanted to hug Otis next, but she was unsure whether Maeve would react in a way that she had done before.

“Can I hug you now?” Ruby asked Otis. She expected him to know whether Maeve would lash out so she asked him directly.

Otis glanced over at Maeve to seek approval and to Otis’ surprise she nodded. Otis then walked towards Ruby and gave her a hug, and he didn’t take his eyes off Maeve. He knew she was very possessive towards him so this was a big step for her to allow Ruby to hug, since it didn’t end well the last time that happened.

Once Ruby pulled away Otis kissed Maeve on the cheek. Part of it was for making improvements with her emotions, but part of it was because Otis wanted to make sure she was comfortable in this environment. She had struggled ever so slightly seeing them hugging but she had dealt with the voices in her head telling her that Otis wanted Ruby over her, and she knew Otis would be with her and no one else.

“Did Jackson show up at any point?” Ruby queried.

“Uh… no.” Otis replied.

Ruby was visibly hurt as she had expected him to be here to make sure that she was okay. She didn’t allow any tears to fall as she wanted to be strong but she was clearly not in a good state to go home alone.

“I thought he would be here with you two.”

“I’m sorry he’s not, but at least we are here. He could be busy.”

“Did you walk here?” Otis asked, as he wanted to accompany Ruby in the same way that he had done to Maeve a long time ago.

“Yeah. It’s about a 20 minute walk from here.” Ruby flicked her hair back as she hadn’t lost her worry for how she looked, which was a good sign that she hadn’t changed as a person.

“We can walk you home if you want us to.” Maeve said out of the blue, which surprised Otis more than herself or Ruby.

“I do. Thank you for this.” Ruby smiled again. 

They were going to turn and head towards the exit doors, but as they did someone burst through and it looked like he had been rushing because he was out of breath and he had some sweat on his forehead. It was a hot day, so it was easy for someone to sweat in the heat. Ruby, Otis and Maeve were frozen just as they were when they were leaving that classroom at the start of the week, and it was because the exact same person was standing by the doors.

“I hope I’m not too late.”

Jackson had arrived, and he was there to care for Ruby.

“Why are you this late?!” Ruby almost screamed. She wanted Jackson there early or not there at all, but to show up a couple minutes after she had come out was something that she got a little annoyed at.

“I’m sorry, I got lost on the way here. Google Maps let me down.” Jackson looked at the floor.

Ruby was still fixing her gaze on Jackson. Although she had just seemed a little angry at him, she still had feelings towards him and to see him here for her was something that she valued, albeit he was a little bit late. He started rustling something in his right hand which meant that Ruby moved her stare to where his hand was. Then she smiled as she anticipated what was in there.

“Are those flowers for me?” 

Jackson exhaled a small laugh before he spoke.

“Yeah… seems a bit inappropriate now.”

“It’s not. I love them.” Ruby then stepped towards Jackson and the triangle of hugs was complete. Maeve and Otis just watched as Ruby was engulfing Jackson in her arms. Jackson couldn’t hug her back all that well as he had flowers in his right hand and something in his left. 

“Look at his left hand.” Otis whispered into Maeve’s ear as he had spotted the item. Maeve snickered when she saw.

“Do you want a sandwich?” Jackson said when Ruby pulled away.

“You can be really strange sometimes, just know that.” Ruby replied.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Jackson began to smile.

“Yes, I will have it.” She grabbed both the flowers and the sandwich and put the sandwich in her handbag while holding the flowers with care to make sure that they were in pristine condition.

“Are we needed now?” Maeve questioned. She wanted to get out of the clinic as soon as possible, and the conversation in front of her between Ruby and Jackson was taking too long in her opinion.

“I can take her home in my car, if she wants to of course.” Jackson responded.

“Yeah, I’ll take the ride home.” Ruby didn’t want to decline an offer to spend time with Jackson.

“We’ll leave you to it then.” Otis said, putting his hand in Maeve’s and heading towards the exit.

“Thank you. I won’t forget what you have done for me today.” Ruby said one last time as the doors opened and Otis and Maeve left the clinic. They began to walk back home with their hands intertwined and they were still taking their time as this was one of the few times that they weren’t being interrupted.

“How was that then?”

“Depends what you’re talking about.” Maeve didn’t always understand his small comments.

“All of it pretty much.”

“Everything was fine. I did let you know when it wasn’t and you helped me so I can’t ask for much more.”

“Even me and Ruby?”

“That was tough, but I’m learning.”

“Just keep remembering that I love you. No one else will be able to replace you.”

Maeve just smiled and stared at him in awe, before she stopped walking which caused Otis to pause as well. Maeve then gave him a kiss that was longer than the ones that they have had recently. They broke apart but their foreheads leaned on one another's and both of their hands were knitted together.

“I think it's safe to say you think the same.”

“Not wrong.”

“When the voices in your head tell you that I’m falling for someone else, remind yourself of moments like these.”

“I love you and your stupid sayings.” Maeve smiled her Otis smile as usual.

“I love you too.”

Again they kissed and shared a hug, but they couldn’t stay like that forever so they carried on walking. They made it to their house 10 minutes later and both of them were looking forward to spending the rest of the night together. They went down the steps still refusing to let go of each other. Maeve still had a question on her mind that she wanted answering, so she quickly let it out before Otis opened the door.

“What are we going to do tonight.”

“Whatever you want us to do.” Otis replied trying to find his key in his jacket.

“Specifics, Otis.”

“I guess we could watch a movie, or just talk.” Otis wasn’t really thinking because he was too involved in finding the key which had managed to be deep into his left pocket.

“Why not something more intimate?” Maeve replied seductively.

“I’m not going to ask you to do anything you don’t want to, Maeve.”

“It's not that I feel obliged, Dickhead. I want to.” 

“Later tonight then?”

“Yeah…” Maeve then gave him a quick peck as he opened the door.

“Mum we’re home!” Otis expected a reply but he didn’t receive one. “Mum?”

Maeve shut the door behind her and held Otis as they walked into the main area of the house. Jean wasn’t on the sofa, so they checked the kitchen and that’s when they spotted her.

“Oh thank god, I thought something had-” Otis stopped speaking when he saw Jean. Not because of how she looked, rather the fact that she wasn’t sitting at the table alone. Maeve was also not saying anything, as she had spotted the guests before Otis had.

“Hello darling. Maeve, I’m not sure if you have met these two before but this is Ola, and this is Jakob” Jean pointed to each of them respectively.

“We’ve met before. We knew each other when Otis and I were in a relationship.” Ola said, with a cunning grin like she was planning something. 

“Can I just go upstairs for a moment?” Maeve wasn’t doing a good job of hiding her anger.

“This is your house as well, you don’t have to keep asking me Maeve.”

“Thanks Jean.” Maeve turned to Otis and whispered into his ear. “I need a word.”

Otis nodded and Maeve guided him upstairs to his bedroom, before she shut and locked the door behind them. She had so many questions as she couldn’t understand why Ola was here. Otis was in the same boat, as Jakob had ended things with Jean not too long ago so them being here was very odd. They sat on his bed without thought and sighed with annoyance as they thought they had the evening to themselves, and the introduction of Ola and Jakob meant they couldn’t have it all. They thought going to the clinic with Ruby was enough, so this was really frustrating. 

What could the pair downstairs want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola and Jakob - here to cause trouble, or to clear the air?
> 
> Next chapter will elaborate on this, and I hope it will be out by the 10th, as my birthday is coming up soon so I may be a little bit inactive. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.
> 
> Good News for those who enjoy my work:
> 
> I have confirmed the starting point for my next fanfic so I will start to work on that as soon as this one is finished. Thank you again!


	32. A Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while but I have had things to do so I struggled to find time to write.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than previous ones but I hope it still does the job.

Maeve took a seat on Otis’ bed, before he followed and sat close to her. He expected her to be annoyed that Ola and Jakob had showed up, because he was too. At least a warning from his mother would have helped him prepare for it, and be less angry.

“Did you know they would be here?” Maeve stated, not attempting to hide her frustration. 

Otis shook his head, and it seemed neither knew what to say.

“It must be important.” Was all Otis could manage.

“No shit dickhead, did you see how serious they all looked?” Maeve said, becoming a little bit more hostile towards Otis. 

She got up and started wandering around the room to try and calm herself down a little bit. She still had a strong dislike towards Ola so her presence would always make her feel some rage, whether it was on the surface or locked deep inside of her. Since her upbringing was not good she found it hard to trust people, but she never wanted to let go of anyone she managed to trust so she feared that Ola would use this as an opportunity to try and get back with Otis. After all, he had never told her the full story of their breakup.

“I know.” Otis struggled to find the right words again. He got up and stopped Maeve from walking around. “Everything will be fine, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Otis always had a calming effect on Maeve, and it worked a treat yet again as her heart rate was slowly decreasing and she wasn’t panicking anymore.

“Yeah…” Maeve said while leaning her head on Otis’ chest, while he held her close to her.

“Listen, we’ll go down and avoid any unnecessary talk. Is that okay?” Otis asked with Maeve still enveloped in his arms.

Maeve lifted her head up and nodded with a small smile, so that was the sign for them to head back downstairs as Jean, Jakob and Ola were waiting for them. The three of them were aware of the news, however Otis and Maeve were oblivious. The news was also huge in terms of all 5 of their futures, so the trio were unsure and nervous as to how the couple would react. They would soon find out, as Otis and Maeve managed to get to the kitchen table without too much awkward eye contact. Maeve didn’t trust Ola at all with the relationship she had with Otis, the fight with Aimee and also the reasoning behind it so she took a seat so that she split Otis and Ola apart. Maeve had grabbed Otis’ hand when they sat down and they would hold themselves like that for a while.

“How was your little thing then?” Jean wasn’t sure where Maeve and Otis had been since they had returned from school as they had refused to tell her what they were getting up to.

“It was fine.” Otis quickly replied. Jean noticed his discomfort.

“You can tell me anything Otis.”

“I know, just not now.” He whispered, looking down at the floor.

“Right, me and Jakob will need a few minutes to prepare something so keep yourselves entertained.” Jakob and Jean started heading towards an empty room. “Otis make sure to make the guest feel welcome.”

Otis closed his eyes briefly and let out a short sigh of frustration. He didn’t want to have a conversation with anyone other than Maeve at the moment and it was the same for Maeve as well. Neither said anything at first.

“You heard her.” Ola stated, switching glances at Otis and Maeve.

“We did, but that doesn’t mean we want to.” Maeve replied sternly, squinting her eyes slightly in the direction of Ola.

“I don’t know why you hate me so much.” Ola said, shaking her head.

“Really? How about calling me some horrible things and fighting with my best friend?” Maeve wanted to hit something, preferably Ola.

“I had my reasons for that.” Ola responded, not backing down from an argument she had already lost. Maeve ignored what she had just said so that she could continue to pile bad things onto Ola

“You probably got with Otis just to try and beat me, I bet you didn’t even like him.”

“Please!” Otis screamed. “Both of you, I don’t want this getting out of hand.”

“Shut up Otis.” Ola said without thought.

“Fuck you!” Maeve snapped as she got up out of her chair and stormed round to the other side of the table. Otis had quickly followed her to try and stop his girlfriend from doing anything, but it was too late. Maeve had slapped Ola with all her force which almost made her fall out of the seat and Otis managed to pull her away and hold her before she did anything else.

“You don’t hit hard, do you?” Ola mocked, laughing and rubbing her cheek which started to turn red. Maeve’s anger rose again and she began to try and get past Otis to get to Ola, wriggling and moving side to side for any opening that Otis could give her.

“Maeve!” Otis said through gritted teeth and he then turned his voice into a whisper. “This is making things worse, please calm down.” 

Maeve had her death stare looked on, and she wouldn’t take her eyes off Ola. She had so much hatred for the short-haired woman and it had become too much in the last 2 minutes. She had calmed down and she was still in Otis’ arms which had helped her.

“Look at me Maeve.” Otis continued to whisper and Maeve eventually switched her focus to Otis but began to look at his lips instead of his eyes. “We said we would avoid anything unnecessary.” 

“That was necessary.” Maeve emphasised the ‘was’, and she was still looking at his lips. “As is this.”

She kissed Otis and he was a little shocked when she first leaned in but they returned to their normal. She loved it every time they kissed, but she enjoyed this one in a different way as she could sense Ola’s disgust. She had heard Ola scoff and so she took her right hand off the back of Otis head and stuck her middle finger up in her direction. Once they had parted, Maeve smiled and sat back down. She had Otis which was more than enough, but she had also defeated Ola. 

Luckily enough Jean and Jakob re-entered the kitchen, but both were oblivious to what had happened or the tension that had been created by the teenage trio so they shared some news.

“Jakob and I put some serious thought into how we think is best to convey what you are about to hear, and I hope you can appreciate our decision.”

“Mum?” Otis had heard this before and normally it didn’t end with a conversation that he wanted to be a part of. Jean ignored him and carried on.

“With that being said, it will affect all of us so there is no reason for any of you not to listen.”

“Mum?!” Otis repeated, this time louder.

“It’s fine, Otis. Jakob and I are getting married.” Jean said proudly. Jakob put his arm around Jean and both of them smiled greatly. However, the other three in the room were far from smiling. Their jaws had dropped, and they were fixed in positions like they were statues at Madame Tussauds and the room was silent.

“What?” Jakob asked, noticing Ola’s discomfort the most.

“Nothing, uh, we just have history.” Ola struggled to get the words out but when she did she pointed to Maeve and Otis. “Does this mean me and Otis will be…

“Step siblings, yes,” Jakob finished.

“We should be able to work through it, right?” Jean wasn’t pleased that the trio were slightly unhappy with their news, but she understood why.

“Where did that come from?” Jakob discovered the red mark on the side of Ola’s face. 

“Maeve hit me.” Ola laughed.

“She deserved it.” Maeve folded her arms and smiled fiercely. 

“Please can you two stop!” Otis shouted. It then fell silent again for a moment while everyone was staring at Otis. “Respect each other, and we can move forward together. Please.”

Maeve and Ola glanced at each other and simultaneously nodded. They still didn’t like each other, but they would have to eliminate the feelings of hatred if they wanted Jakob and Jean’s marriage to work. 

The next 20 minutes they talked through what they expected to happen before, during and after the wedding. The topic of their futures also came up, and it established that after the wedding Jean would move into Jakob’s house but crucially Otis and Maeve would not, meaning they would have the house to themselves. Jean had enough room in Jakob’s house to set up a new office and all the costs of Maeve and Otis’ house and weekly food shops would be covered by Jean and Jakob until Otis and Maeve were out of school and could provide for themselves. Their future looked bright.

Once Jakob and Ola had left, Maeve and Otis went upstairs to cool down. Their day had been tiring since they had to go to school, Ruby’s abortion and now they were told that Otis’ mum would be marrying Ola’s dad. They decided to watch a couple of movies using their new TV so they could relax and enjoy spending some time together with some occupation. Otis looked down at Maeve who was lying down cuddled up next to him with her head leaning on his shoulder and hand on his chest as he had a question on his mind.

“Are you sure you’re fine with Ola being my step sister? I’m not sure if you still hate her.” Otis worried for the sake of his mum’s relationship and Maeve's wellbeing. He did care about Ola, but the other two came before her.

“I don’t like her, but you us to respect each other.” Maeve said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

“Yeah. I hope that worked for Ola too.” Otis leaned his head onto Maeve’s.

They continued to watch the movie for a bit longer, but about 10 minutes later it was Maeve that had a question to ask.

“Otis?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember what I said earlier?”

“I think I need more details Maeve.”

“Dickhead, just before we came home.”

“You wanted to do something intimate?” Otis asked hesitantly, as he wasn’t sure if that’s what she meant. Maeve then moved her head so that she could look at Otis.

“Uh huh.” She then gave him a quick peck.

“What did you have planned?”

“Will you be okay with it?”

“Not all the way if that’s what you had planned.”

“It wasn’t.” Maeve smiled.

“What was it then?” Otis raised an eyebrow.

Maeve then gestured her hand towards her mouth while sticking her tongue through her cheek and Otis knew exactly what she was on about. Otis smiled back, and gave her a kiss.

“I think I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll work on the next chapter soon.
> 
> Not too far away from the end now!


	33. An Honourable Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to update this weekly, so I have more time to provide good chapters instead of lazy ones. I'm quite happy with how this one turned out.
> 
> I hope it does the job!

The following morning had arrived and the rays of sun bursting in through the window was just like any other day. Otis was the first one to wake up, and as always Maeve was in his arms with her arm on top of his so that he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without waking her up. He turned his head so he could see the time on his alarm clock, and it was just before 9am. They didn’t have to worry about school as it was a Saturday, so they could hang out all day together doing whatever they pleased - which was more than enough for both of them.

“Morning.” Maeve grumbled as she was still a little bit tired. 

“Oh sorry, did I wake you up?” Otis let go of her as she rolled over so they could look at each other, still very close.

“No, don’t worry.” Maeve replied with a smile before giving him a kiss. “How are you feeling about yesterday by the way?”

Otis reminded himself of last night, and subconsciously smiled but didn’t say anything as he was too involved with his memories. They had engaged with their first oral activity and unsurprisingly they enjoyed it thoroughly.

“Your face tells me that you were fine with it.” Maeve laughed which took Otis back into the present.

“I did say I was ready.” Otis smiled. “What do you want to do today?”

Maeve thought for a moment as she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. Normally she would be full to the brim with ideas that they could enjoy, but there was nothing. She did want to get out of the house though, as she enjoyed the fresh air and of course being with Otis. 

“Something simple, can we just get out of the house for a while?” Maeve raised an eyebrow in anticipation of his answer.

“Yeah, sure. How does a trip to the shop sound?”

“Sounds great.” Maeve smiled again and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Okay, let me just get ready.” Otis reluctantly left the bed and headed towards the bathroom

“Are you having a shower?” Maeve asked. Otis turned around and she was sitting on the end of the bed, clearly up to something.

“Yeah?” Otis tilted his head slightly as Maeve got up off the bed and walked towards him.

“How about we save water?” Maeve smiled seductively and he didn't understand what she meant at first, but as she stepped a little closer and took his hand he finally knew what she had implied.

“Sounds like a good plan.” 

They had finished their shower and started to put some clothes on so they could go to the shop. Otis was a little awkward at first during their shower, but that was just his nature with unfamiliar circumstances. Maeve helped him feel comfortable before she made it slightly more sexual, but they both enjoyed it and that was the main thing. They looked forward to sharing more in the future.

They each put on their respective and traditional outfits before they left. They weren’t sure about what they were going to buy, but it was an excuse to get out of the house and be together. It took them about a 10 minute walk, and they arrived at the empty shop around 10:30am to see Rahim behind the counter looking a lot happier than he was the last time Maeve and Otis saw him in this location.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi Rahim, you seem in a joyful mood.” Otis smiled to show he was happy that Rahim was jubilant. 

“I did get over Eric eventually.” He confesses. It was difficult for Rahim to let go, as he really did feel like he was in love. However, good things must come to an end but he still felt it was unfortunate that their relationship was terminated so soon.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve moved on. Hopefully you can find someone that will make you very happy.” 

Otis was genuine and Maeve just nodded her head in agreement with Otis. She had only heard the last part of the conversation as she had been too busy trying to find some items to take home with her.

“I have actually.” Rahim glanced outside the window and a big smile crawled onto his face. “Here he is now.”

He entered the shop slowly but surely, and shut the door behind him. He stood with his back turned so Otis and Maeve were unsure as to who he was at first, but he did seem familiar. Rahim and the familiar figure shared a kiss before he turned around and spotted the couple on the other side of the shop.

“Anwar?!” Maeve and Otis both shouted at the same time.

“I think that’s my name, yes.”

It seemed that Anwar had changed as he was more joyful compared to when Maeve and Otis were last taunted by him. He had a large smile plastered across his face and didn’t look at Maeve or Otis in disgust, instead it was more of a friendly look.

“How long is it before you try to mock us?” Maeve asked with a hint of anger. Anwar chuckled slightly and looked at the ground briefly to try and hide it.

“I’ve changed.” It was a simple reply that implies many meanings, but Maeve didn’t want to believe what he had said.

“You’ve convinced me.” She said sarcastically.

“You don’t have to agree, but Rahim has made me a better person. I chose Rahim over my ex because he wants the present version of me, not the past me. Obviously that differs between having acceptable behaviour and being a cunt.”

“That’s uh… that’s good news Anwar, really great.” Otis was becoming more awkward as the conversation went on, and he had no idea why. He thought he’d been able to be confident and social but right now he was reverting to his older self.

“Oh, and I’m sorry Maeve for all the shit we used to do. Ruby said she didn’t like you so I didn’t either. I never had a reason to dislike you though, and I can see that now. I’m sorry.” 

Anwar’s voice trailed off at the end as he felt immense guilt and shame for how he treated Maeve and other people in Moordale. No one deserved to be treated like that, but for some reason they were and that was and never will be reasonable. But the cruel behaviour towards all those people was in the past now, and he could only change it for the better, which is easier when someone as kind as Rahim is there to help you.

“Just don’t do it in future and it’s fine.” Maeve was still unsure whether Anwar meant this as she didn’t trust ‘the untouchables’ and she thought she never would.

“I can promise you I won’t.” Anwar said with confidence proving that he will no longer taunt or mock Maeve in any way. Just like Ruby, Anwar had become a better person.

Once Maeve and Otis paid for their items, they left the shop after saying goodbye to Anwar and Rahim and began the trip back home where Jean would be waiting for them to question them about their request for their lunch meal, but they walked slowly so they could spend time being with each other before they arrived.

“Otis?” Maeve turned her head sideways to look at him. They were holding hands so they wouldn’t be drifting off ahead of each other unless one of them stopped

“Hmm.” Otis managed to get out as he was chewing on a chocolate bar.

“Can we go somewhere quickly? I just want to see what it’s like.” Maeve studied his face as he finished chewing and he turned to face her. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to understand where she would want to go. 

“Never mind, it was a stupid idea.” She faced forwards again but looked at the ground this time.

“No no, we can do whatever you want.” Otis said before taking another bite of the chocolate bar.

“Not right now we can’t” Maeve replied seductively and Otis just laughed. Neither spoke for a few moments as Otis anticipated that she would say where she wanted to go, but Maeve thought Otis would ask her another question.

“If you don’t want to go home right now, we don’t have to.” Otis knew he had to break the silence so he did once he finished chewing his chocolate. Although it was calming, they were puzzled with one another's intentions.

“I want to be home, but deep down I do want to go back to this place.”

“Back? Do I know this place?” Otis was intrigued.

“You do. You were the first person I showed it to.” Maeve was still looking at the floor, she didn’t understand why it was so hard for her to say the name of this place.

“Is the place special then?” Otis pushed her a little to try and get the name of this place out of her.

“It has good and bad memories.”

“Am I going to have to guess.” Otis laughed. “Can I have a clue?”

“I knew a good place to hide a body there. And I also had a hatchet.” Maeve finally looked up and smiled in the direction of Otis. He seemed a little lost as he tried to remember where she had said that to him, but then it clicked.

“Your old caravan.” He whispered.

“Bingo. Can we go?”

“Of course we can.” Otis gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They arrived at the caravan park. Maeve was a little bit more reluctant to go in now than she was 10 minutes ago, but a big part of her still wanted to see her old caravan and her neighbours just to see how they were doing. 

“There it is.” Maeve said, stopping in front of her old home. “Exterior hasn’t changed much.”

“I always thought it looked good, but maybe I was a little biased.” 

“Dickhead.” she said under her breath, but chuckled straight after.

“Maeve!!” Someone screamed from another caravan.

Maeve and Otis turned around in sync to search for the person who screamed her name, but no one came out of their caravans or started to approach them.

“Did you hear that as well?” Maeve asked as she faced her caravan again.

“Loud and clear. Seems that someone here missed you.” 

“There’s only one person that would miss me in this place, and that didn’t sound like him.”

Otis knew exactly who she meant, and he was happy that there had been no sign of the one who missed Maeve.

“That’s all I wanted to see. We can go now.” Maeve smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you for coming here with me.” 

“No need to thank me, you know I will be with you wherever you want. Let’s go.” Otis began to walk and Maeve followed, grabbing his hand again.

“Maeve wait!!” the same voice called out.

Maeve was the first to look behind her, and Otis just watched her expression change from confused, to surprised and then finally irritation. He then faced the direction of the voice and he himself shared the irritation feeling.

“Hey Maeve I haven’t seen you in ages, how are you?!” Isaac almost screamed, struggling to contain his excitement that he was able to speak with Maeve again. Of course he was still in love with her and that would never change so to see her once more was everything to him. Other than making her his girlfriend, but since she was with Otis and moved away he sort of gave up on that. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t try one more time though.

“I’m fine.” Maeve rapidly replied, before facing Otis. “Please can we get out of here.”

Otis nodded very quickly and they continued walking away from Isaac and towards the exit of the caravan park.

“You and Maeve won’t work.” Isaac said blandly. Otis could’ve sworn he had heard that before.

“Wanna say that again?” 

“Oh yeah. You and Maeve together won’t work, I’d be so much better for her. I wish she’d be able to see that.”

“Keep dreaming.” 

Otis walked off again and Maeve kissed him on the cheek as Isaac was left stranded. Surprisingly, Isaac wasn’t angry. He had actually hoped that they would walk off as he had something planned.

Otis was reminding himself of Isaac’s words on the way home as he thought they were familiar, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint where he had heard them. He was a little quiet which Maeve noticed and she discovered his discomfort when she looked in his direction.

“You okay muppet?” Maeve chuckled as he seemed lost in his own little world. She nudged him when he didn’t answer straight away.

“What? Oh right, yeah I’m good.” Otis said, still thinking about what Isaac had said.

“Tell me what’s wrong Otis.” Maeve stopped him and used her hands to keep his face facing towards her, so he wasn’t able to look anywhere else.

“Uh, nothing… it’s silly.” Otis wasn’t convincing at all.

“I won’t repeat myself, dickhead.”

“Fine.” Otis was a little reluctant, but by this point he had figured out where he had heard the phrase before. “When Isaac said that me and you won’t work it reminded me of yesterday at school.”

“What?” Maeve was clearly confused.

“At school yesterday before you arrived at our wall some voice said the exact same thing. I was putting the pieces together and I’ve made myself believe that Isaac is in Moordale now.” Otis was starting to become more annoyed as he thought Isaac would be up to something. He has done it in the past so it wouldn't be surprising if he tried yet again to break them up

“I really hope he isn’t.”

“I will do everything in my power to avoid him.”

“And I’ll be joining you on that.” Maeve squeezed his hand slightly to hint that she wouldn’t let Isaac come between them.

They continued to talk while they took the route back home and they managed to reach the front doorstep without mentioning Isaac again. Forgetting about him is the best thing they can do at this moment. He was the only thing that was threatening to cause problems so making sure they never spoke to him again was vital. Otis began to rustle his jacket pockets to try and find the house key.

“Don’t open it just yet.” Maeve whispered as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

“I shall do as I’m told.” Otis replied. He moved away from the door and leant against the wall, Maeve still not letting go of him. Maeve then forced her lips onto his, and they didn’t stop for two minutes - only taking short pauses when they had to take in oxygen. But someone interrupted them. They were always stopped early when they didn’t want to be.

“So this is your new house, Maeve.” Shouted an unwelcome individual from the top of the stairs leading down to the house. Of course it was Isaac again.

“Did you follow us?” Maeve knew he had, but she couldn’t believe he was here and her anger meant she didn’t know what to say.

“Wow you worked that one out pretty quick.” Isaac grinned as he noticed Otis’ fury.

“What the fuck are doing here you creep.” Otis shouted.

“Well since you left before I could finish our conversation I thought we could end it here. Is that a problem?” Isaac was starting to be a smartass which only angered Maeve and Otis more.

“Of course that’s a problem, you’ve invaded-” Otis was cut off as Isaac talked over him.

“So we both have a problem then. My problem is that you're with Maeve, and I won’t stop trying to split you two up until she realises that you are only bringing her down in life.

“You’re one that can talk, you only wanted her to yourself so you can control her. You don't actually care for who she is.” Otis was seconds away from finally using violence.

“And you do?”

“More than you ever could.” Otis replied proudly as Maeve continued to stay close to him. Suddenly she whispered into his ear.

“Promise me that you trust me?” 

Otis looked a little confused, and turned to look at her. She raised both her eyebrows as she awaited his response, and he finally nodded in agreement. Isaac hadn’t noticed Maeve whisper as he took in the view onto the river for a moment.

“He’s right.” Maeve said, blandly.

“What?” Isaac and Otis said at the same time, jaws dropped.

“Isaac. He’s right.”

Maeve left Otis’ side and began walking up the stairs towards Isaac. She briefly faced Otis again and winked, meaning that she was up to something. Otis noticed it and trusted her to do the right thing. He began to act like he was going to lose Maeve so he put on fake anger, jealousy and shock as she continued to climb the steps. Once she got to the top, Maeve stood beside Isaac and was silent. Isaac couldn’t believe his luck.

“That was easier than I expected.” Isaac said triumphantly and he had a huge smile on his face, and he probably thought it couldn't get any bigger. He had done it. He conquered Maeve and he could finally call her his girlfriend. And the best part about it was that he had beaten Otis, his enemy.

“Are you really doing this Maeve? After everything? All the great times we shared?” Otis made sure to sound hurt, but he gave a small wink back in the direction of Maeve.

“I’m sorry Otis.” She then nodded her head ever so slightly so Otis knew to go along with it.

“Don’t be sorry Maeve. If anything he has to apologise to you, for allowing you to be corrupted by his behaviours.”

“Yeah. You’re right Isaac.”

“I always am.” Isaac let a small victorious laugh out. “Come on, let's go back to mine. We can hang out as boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Isaac noticed Otis looked upset and defeated, and he couldn’t help but let out a little snicker before he turned around as he wanted to leave the proximity with Maeve as soon as possible. However, it wouldn’t be that easy for him.

“Ooh, Isaac, can you come back for a second. I want something to be in front of Otis, if you know what I mean.”

Isaac’s heart started beating really fast, as she implied that she wanted to kiss him in front of Otis to make him even more upset and angry, and for that he admired what he thought was his new girlfriend.

“I’m ready.” Isaac said as he began to look at Maeve’s lips.

Maeve lowered herself to Isaac’s level and leaned on the armrest of his wheelchair, but she wasn’t too close yet. This began to make Otis nervous. He still trusted Maeve, but she was really pushing the boundaries now and he couldn't help but fear the worst - was she double-bluffing him? 

“Isaac.” Maeve whispered softly.

“Yes, babe.” Isaac was already getting pushy with the nicknames. He also used it to get under Otis’ skin. But Isaac didn’t get the reaction that he wanted.

Still at Isaac’s level, Maeve took her hand off the armrest and with all her force slapped him so hard that his head swivelled more than 90° and he instantly brought his hand up to rub his cheek, which had already begun to turn red.

“Here’s what you’re going to do.” Maeve had played games with him, and tricked him into believing that she was actually dumping Otis for him. Now she was serious. “You’re going to turn around, go up the hill, head back to your shitty caravan, and never speak to us again. Got that you sick fuck? Now piss off.”

Isaac quickly went away as he feared being hit again. It hurt the first time so it wouldn’t change the next. He sobbed on the way home, but it wasn’t the pain of the slap. It was the pain that his plan had failed yet again, and he wouldn’t ever be able to speak to the girl he loved again. Stupid and gullible were also things he labelled himself, and as he crawled back into his caravan he fell asleep while crying and trying to drown out any thoughts of Maeve. He had lost again, and this time he didn’t get another chance at winning. He was done. 

Maeve quickly rejoined Otis when she was able to confirm that Isaac had left. Although she felt a little bit of guilt, it was the only thing that was going to keep him away since telling him had proved that it wasn’t enough. 

“Thanks for trusting me.” Maeve gave him a kiss.

“I always will. That couldn’t have gone any better.” Otis gave her a tight hug to show his thankfulness.

“I can’t believe he actually thought it would be that simple for me to choose him over you.” Maeve laughed hysterically, and Otis followed suit.

“Now that he’s out the way, where were we?” Otis said as he lay back on the wall, pulling Maeve with him. They continued to kiss for more minutes just like they had done before Isaac came to be a nuisance, but just like everything it came to a stop eventually. They entered the house and expected Jean to be preparing lunch for herself, but instead Jakob was in the living room and it seemed like he was waiting for something. Jakob spotted the couple walking in and stood up to greet them. There was no sign of Jean however, which worried Otis slightly. He was doing his typical overthinking and finding out the reason as to why Jakob was here would be the only thing that could stop his mind from racing.

“Can I ask why you're here?”

“Me and your mother have some more news for you two.” Jakob said with a smile. On cue, Jean came down the stairs with some client paperwork in her hand.

“Mum? Jakob says you have news?” Otis was still panicking and overthinking slightly. 

“Yes.” Jean replied. There was a small silence as everyone waited for someone else to speak.

“Well?” Maeve and Otis said at the same time.

Jean and Jakob took a quick glance at each other and then smiled immensely.

“The wedding has been confirmed. In 3 weeks time you will have this place to yourselves.” Jean waited for their reaction, and she wasn’t disappointed.

Otis ran forward, gave his mum a hug, and was evidently excited and happy with the announcement before hugging Jakob with the same amount of glee that he had when he hugged his mother. Maeve followed Otis by doing the same circuit, and they sat down to talk about the wedding. 

Otis was really happy, his mother had finally found someone that she could be happy with, and to him that was all she deserved. There was also another reason to be delighted, and that was that he could call this place his home instead of his mothers and the fact that he was sharing it with Maeve. He was lucky to call her his, but to share a house with just her was something he thought he could only wish would happen. He wasn’t even sure that their relationship would stick after they would eventually leave Moordale, but it was looking increasingly likely that it would continue for a long time and he would always appreciate all the time he had with Maeve - his appreciation would never change even if they would end things at one point or if they would die with a happy lifetime of being with each other. 

Maeve had never been to a wedding before and that’s why she was excited to go, maybe even more than Jean and Jakob themselves. She’d be able to understand what happens during the ceremony so that she’d be more comfortable if she ever had one and of course in her imagination she hoped that the man in the smart suit smiling at her in awe while she was walking through the aisle in her long and beautiful white dress would be Otis, but nothing in the love department of life is ever certain. The only thing they could promise right now was to make sure they would support each other through thick and thin. Marriage wasn’t on the cards now, however a few years from now and it would be on both of their minds. Getting the timing right was important.

Maeve insisted she didn’t have a Cinderella complex, but would they live happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a time jump, but I won't tell you where it begins.
> 
> It should be out by next weekend.
> 
> Edit: I'm finished the plan for the next chapter however it is a long chapter so it will take me quite a while to write it. Sorry to keep you waiting but once this story finishes I shall write new short stories and update them more often that I doing to this one right now. Thanks for being patient!


	34. Tomorrow Evening; Sorting Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts 1 week after Jean and Jakob's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing where the chapter notes were going, I decided to split them into two so that you guys could have an update because if it was all together I doubt it would be out for another week or so. This one still has about 2500 words so there's still enough to move the plot along a little bit. I hope its enjoyable!

Otis and Maeve were now living in the house on their own, as Jean and Jakob had got married last week. Jean had seemed happy yet sad to be starting a new chapter in her life, as she was always gleeful when around Jakob however she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see Otis and Maeve everyday. Of course she would check on them occasionally and drop in things like food or if anything needed repairing Jakob would come in to fix it, but they had insisted that Jean didn’t have to come too often as they wanted her to value spending time with Jakob. The bonus for Otis and Maeve was that they were alone in the house the majority of the time so they could have some fun. They were comfortable doing oral activities, so that was all they continued to do. Otis was still unsure whether he was ready for sex, but the main reason for that was he wanted Maeve to enjoy it and he didn’t think he was capable of that. Maeve wanted to go all the way, but she thought that Otis would tell her when he wanted to. Miscommunication was starting to creep back into their relationship, but they didn’t know it.

Their week at school had been quite dull, but there was still one more day to go and they hoped it would lighten their spirits so that the week didn’t end badly. The days never would, but school was a different story. As it turned out, Otis was right about Isaac; he had been enrolled at Moordale. It wasn’t all bad news though, as he had complied with Maeve’s request to never speak to them again however this was at the expense of a few angry glances from Isaac. He was obviously still worked up about Maeve’s trick, but she did nothing but laugh when she walked past him. Otis was similar, but just smiled a cunning smile at him whenever the glances came his way.

It was Thursday morning, and Otis made Maeve breakfast just like he had all week. Maeve refused to have Otis make her breakfast on the first day, but after finally giving in she didn’t understand why she had been saying no. The coffee was delicious, the toast was cooked perfectly and the strawberry jam was spread on in a perfect quantity. She never would have believed at the start of year 12 that by the end of it she would be living in a huge house with someone she loved, and that person being someone that she hadn’t even heard of until that first biology lesson. Oh how far they had come.

The way they got to school was still unchanged, Otis took his bike and Maeve rode on the back clinging tight to him so that she didn’t fall off. However, Jean had surprised them both by signing them up for driving lessons which were quite frequent, and they could hopefully be driving by the end of the summer holidays which were fast approaching. Very thoughtfully, Jean had also agreed to let them have her car for when they pass their test so they could easily get around places instead of walking or always taking Otis’ bike. Except they used it anyway.

Maeve would often go out and drive for some practice, and Otis was always sceptical as they were breaking the law and that’s the last thing that Otis wanted to do, apart from upset or hurt his mother, Eric or Maeve. Maeve had been getting a little tired of riding the bike to school, so after their breakfast and began to get their things she asked something.

“Do we have to ride your bike to school everyday?” Maeve noticed him putting on his bike helmet.

“Not if you want to walk.” Otis chuckled 

“There’s always the car.” Maeve replied as she took his helmet off and put her hands on his cheeks. She smiled knowing that it was hard for Otis to disagree with her, but that's what they loved about each other. They got each other out of their comfort zone which made them better people to others, as well as propelling their relationship forward.

“You do know that is illegal, right? We don’t have a qualified adult travelling with us.” Otis put his hands on Maeve’s waist and she put her arms round the back of his neck.

“For the 47th time, yes. But how are we going to be able to pass our tests if we only practice once or twice a week?”

“You’re gonna end up killing me Maeve.” Otis said in a jokingly manner.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Maeve copied his joking tone.

“Depends who you are.” Otis leaned forward and kissed her gently before whispering. “We’ll take the car.”

So they did. Maeve was behind the wheel as she was more comfortable in the driving seat due to her being a quick learner, and it wouldn’t be long before she’d be able to take her test. Although they were both new drivers, they managed to keep the engine running most of the time, only stalling occasionally and sticking to the highway code. Otis could never get comfortable when he was in the car without a qualified adult though, after all it was illegal and that always troubled him. Eventually, they arrived at school without causing any harm and Otis’ nerves had died down considerably. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” Maeve said, putting her hand on top of his when she pulled up the handbrake. Otis didn’t say anything though, he just nodded and got out of the car. She followed suit, and they started walking to the entrance once they made sure that their hands were laced together. As they slowly made their way to their lockers, both of them glanced at some posters that were plastered all over the walls of the school.

An end of year dance.

It was tomorrow night even though there were 2 weeks left until the summer holidays began, and the only explanation for this was that they couldn’t fit the sixth former's in at any other date. Maeve never enjoyed going to dances, especially because the last one she attended ended quite badly. But for a change she wanted to go because it meant that she could spend time with Otis, but wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Maeve being Maeve, she decided that she wouldn't ask him to go as she thought it would complicate things. They got to their first lessons without mentioning the dance, but it was clear that they were both thinking about it.

Maeve got to their wall first as the bell rang for break and looked around seeing if she could spot Otis. Although she was unable to locate him, she had managed to scout some items being brought from the car park into the main building and it was clear that weren’t for anything going on today as nothing had been advertised previously. It certainly wasn’t anything like a moon or some plastic stars, but Maeve couldn't quite figure out what it was even if she was concentrating really hard to try and distinguish what the weird looking object was.

“What are you looking at?”

Maeve jumped as the voice next to her spoke and she put her hand on her chest while exhaling deeply.

“Sorry, It wasn’t my priority to scare you.” Otis had a smile as he hadn’t seen Maeve get jumpscared before. He gave her a quick kiss.

“You didn’t.” Maeve replied defensively.

“If you say so.” Otis replied, still smiling. Maeve playfully punched him in the shoulder and both laughed. They talked a little bit but avoided the topic of the dance for a while, but then it came up.

“Did you see all the items being moved through school?” Maeve was trying to choose her words carefully as she wanted Otis to ask her to go to the dance.

“Only a few.” Otis looked at her. “Why?” 

“Uh, nothing.” Maeve glanced down at her fingernails debating if she should start chewing them. Otis didn’t take her eyes off her and knew what she was thinking.

“You want to go huh.” Otis grinned as Maeve tried to hide it.

“No.” She replied almost offended and continued using this tone. “Are you gonna go?”

“Last time you asked me that sort of question I said something about it being an appropriated American tradition that celebrates sexism and peddles an unrealistic portrayal of romantic love if my memory serves.”

Maeve laughed quietly, but on the inside she was a little disappointed as it sounded like he didn’t want to go. She brought her hand up to her mouth and began to chew her fingernails slightly. Again, this was picked up by Otis almost instantly and he recognised that he had to make the first move as she was clearly not wanting to ask him.

“Be honest, do you want to go.” Otis took her hand so that she wasn’t able to bite on her nail, and he also took the other one. 

“I don’t know.” Maeve looked down at the floor. “Depends if you’ll be there.”

“I said I don’t like dances.” Otis kept his eyes on her so that she could see her reaction, and it was what he expected. She lifted her head up but still looked away and closed her eyes.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.” Maeve scolded herself.

“You didn’t let me finish.” This time Maeve looked at Otis instead of around him. “I said I don’t like dances, but going to one with you would be more than enough to make me like them.”

“So we’re going together?” Maeve asked, excited and sounding like she was a young girl who had just met their favourite Disney princess. 

“Yes.” Otis still had a smile on his face and Maeve let go of his hands so that she could give him a tight hug, and Otis returned the hug while giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll need a suit though, I don’t want to wear the same one I had last time. That one has some bad memories for us.”

They left each other's arms and held hands again.

“I got rid of my dress as well, so I’ll need one.”

“We’ll have to go shopping then.”

“Ooh what if I go with Aimee and you go with Eric? That way we won’t know what each other is wearing until we are about to leave.” Maeve really wanted to surprise him to see admiration of his face again.

“I’d normally say no but to you I can’t. Tomorrow before we have dinner?” 

“I’ll ask Aimee, she’s in my next lesson.”

“Eric is’t in mine but I’ll try to remember to mention it. Anything special you’d like us to do tomorrow?” Otis didn’t have anything planned, but he would probably do most things that Maeve wanted to do. After all, spending time with each other was always their favourite thing to do.

“I have an idea, but it’s a surprise.” Maeve said cunningly. 

“The dance was a nice surprise so I can’t wait for yours.”

“Be patient and you might get to see it.” Maeve couldn’t move her gaze away from him, but of course it had to be broken one way or another, and so the bell rang signifying the end of break. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Cinderella.” 

Maeve gave him the middle finger and they both laughed. They shared a quick kiss and went their separate ways as they still had the rest of the day to go, but they had solidified their plans for tomorrow evening, they just had to find the right clothing to wear and to make sure the night was the best it could be.

The school day had finished and Maeve had driven back to their house with Otis still nervous in the passenger seat. At that moment, he couldn't get over the fact that he was doing something illegal, and he didn't think he would ever be able to which is why the nerves always creeped up on him. Thankfully, they returned to their home without a scratch on themselves or the car, and settled in again. Maeve put her things on the side and lay on the couch with her phone while Otis was in the kitchen, opening the cupboards and the fridge searching for an after-school snack.

“Aimee’s just texted me, says she can come with me tomorrow to buy a dress.” Maeve called from the sofa. Aimee had to check with her mother if she could be out most of the night so she couldn’t provide an answer at school.

“Shit, I forgot I needed to mention that to Eric.” Otis instantly pulled his phone out, scrolling through his messages to find Eric’s contact to ask if he wanted to ultimately go shopping with him. Otis also asked Eric if he wanted to bring Adam.

“Dickhead.” Maeve mumbled as a small laugh escaped her. She saw Otis put his phone back in his pocket. “No backing out now.”

“He’ll agree. He loves shopping, especially with his boyfriend and best friend.” 

Otis knew his best friend too well. Just seconds after Otis sent the text, his phone pinged and he was not shocked to see that it was Eric, who replied with great joy evident from the capital letters in his text back. 

“Eric’s in.” Otis came over with some nesquik and sat down on the sofa next to Maeve. “But, coming up with the plan is the easy part. It’s the execution that counts.” 

“Definitely easier said than done. Remember to be no longer than 2 hours.” Maeve would keep reminding him as she didn’t want him coming home too late, because he had promised to cook tomorrow. She knew she didn’t have to wait for him as she could cook a lot of different foods, but they never had the same taste as when Otis did them which is why she always wanted him to cook their dinners.

The rest of the night was pretty normal. They had dinner, and entertained themselves in the evening with the TV, snuggled up together while they were watching and eventually it was late enough to call it bedtime. They were still in Otis’ room even though there was another bed in Maeve’s room, and they always slept next to each other - normally with Otis’ arm holding onto Maeve’s stomach as they faced the same direction. With the comfort of each other, it was never long before they drifted into a sleep even on the bad days. The dance was tomorrow, their shopping for a dress and a suit was tomorrow and they couldn’t wait.

Would it turn out to be a good night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me, as I said before I doubt I will be able to update this for another week probably.
> 
> I also want the story for Maeve and Otis to move on quickly as this fanfic has developed to be following those two as they work through their relationship. I want to start writing a new fanfic so apologies if you were expecting a time jump to Jean and Jakob's wedding but I hope it did the job anyway!


	35. Arrivals With Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update but I've been struggling to find time to write it now that schools in the UK have restarted.
> 
> Anyway I'm very happy with how the first part turned out, but I left it on a weird part that may not be favourable to some readers so let me know it that sort of stuff isn't what you want to be on this fic or if I overstepped the mark a little bit.

The day had arrived. The dance was in the evening, starting time was 7pm so there was definitely enough time to shop for clothes to wear to the dance and to fit a decent dinner as well. The school day itself had gone pretty slowly as everyone was really looking forward to the dance, and the lessons were as dull as ever. All the students just patiently waited for the last bell ring of the day, and they were extremely jovial when the sound echoed throughout the school campus. 

Maeve had been caught up in aptitude scheme work so it went by quicker for her than others, but throughout the day Otis was just thinking about finally being able to go to a formal event with the girl he loved, which did make the passage of time seem like it was somewhat normal. The car had been their mode of transport again that morning, and it was no surprise that Maeve was the driver again. Similar to Otis, she also had nerves of her own but rather the nerves of the dance instead of doing something illegal. She had done it so many times before that it was a normality for her to do things like sneaky shoplifting but normally it was with good reason - she needs it to get by. She didn’t have to do it anymore though, as moving with Otis gave her many opportunities to be able to pay for her basic human needs, and this was the happiest she had been in her life for a long long time.

They had rushed home in the car - Otis making some scared noises all the way home which Maeve thought was cute. so they had a bigger time gap to fit in their shopping trip, and once their best friends arrived they headed off to separate shops where it was impossible to bump into each other. Aimee took Maeve to the local shopping centre while Eric had a short walk with Adam to the lone suit shop on one of the high streets, waiting for Otis to arrive. 

Of course, Aimee was more excited than Maeve to go shopping and she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. They entered one of the shops near the entrance of the shopping centre, and Aimee was practically dragging Maeve around the shop trying to find the nicest looking dress. 

“Remember I have a budget.” Maeve called as Aimee was still holding on to her arm pulling her to the dress section of the shop.

“I’m aware babes.” Aimee said, still not looking back. “What about this!”

Aimee had picked out a fluorescent pink dress with a floral pattern on it which ended at ankles, and without a thought Maeve immediately seemed disgusted, so she didn’t have to say anything before Aimee put it back and carried on looking around with Maeve struggling to keep up. After a few moments to understand what Maeve would prefer, Aimee grabbed out yet another dress from the array that was hanging from railings. 

“This one?” Aimee really liked this dress so she was hoping that Maeve wanted it. But she didn’t, which was strange considering what the dress looked like.

The second dress Aimee had picked out was similar to Maeve’s dress from the first dance she went to. It was black and the skirt went down to her knees, yet the dress would be held up with clothing around the shoulders instead of at the top of the arm, and the material of the dress was of a different texture. Although it somewhat matched the description she told Aimee, it still didn’t seem like something she would want to wear. It didn’t matter if she wanted to wear something for Otis, because he would be impressed by her dressed in any sort of clothing so it was her personal preference she was focusing on.

“Not really Aimee. I want something a little bit different.”

“But it’s like what you told me you wanted?” Aimee was quite confused as she thought that dress was perfect for what Maeve said she desired.

“I know, but I wouldn't want to wear that dress.”

Aimee expressed her disappointment as she slowly put the dress back, but she was soon back to her jovial self as she searched for another dress for Maeve. They moved to another railing, and Aimee grabbed another one to present to Maeve. This time though, Maeve’s face lit up.

Although it was not like her normal self, she really liked it. The dress was a pure white colour, and the skirt nearly came to Maeve’s ankles but it stopped at a reasonable length so that she didn’t have to pick it up if she was going up some steps. The dress - like the previous one - was held up at the shoulders but the material was very smooth and comfortable. As Aimee held it up she couldn’t help but want it.

“That’s it!” Maeve said, a huge smile beamed across her face. “I’ll get some white heels as well, this will be perfect.”

“You two are going to be great tonight, he’s gonna love you in this!” Aimee exclaimed, content with herself for finding a dress that her best friend loved. She would never tire if seeing Maeve happy, especially when she helped her to be. 

Meanwhile, Otis had arrived at the suit shop and met with Adam and Eric. It was no surprise that Eric was racing around the shop trying to find the best suits for his best friend and boyfriend to wear, Otis and Adam were taking their time and were in a more individual effort to find something than Maeve had done with Aimee.

“Do you like this one Adam?” Eric called from the other side of the shop. Thankfully, the shop was empty so they could talk to each other without disturbing other customers. Eric had picked out a white shirt, white blazer and a black bowtie. Adam was quick to deny any chance of wearing it, as he was looking for something that would be standard, maybe a mostly black suit.

Although Otis was supposed to be looking for something for himself, he couldn't help but think about what Maeve would be wearing. He always did think she looked beautiful, but he had only ever seen her in one dress and that was unfortunately when she was with Jackson. Eventually though, he found a nice suit and after confirmation from both Adam and Eric, he purchased it and they went their separate ways. Otis had bought a suit similar to his ‘casual hamm’ outfit, but this time it was smarter and more formal. Smart black pointy shoes stood out from the grey suit that he had picked up - the trousers, blazer and waistcoat all the same shade of grey. His shirt was plain white but he had bought a black tie which would hang from his neck and would be protected by the waistcoat. He couldn’t wait for this evening.

Otis had got home first, and he quickly put his clothes in his bedroom and carefully folded them onto his bed so that they wouldn’t crease and then headed back downstairs to begin cooking their dinner before tonight’s dance. He had turned the oven on to preheat it for the yorkshire puddings before he began to prepare some vegetables and get the gravy granules out of the cupboard. The roast beef had been in the slow cooker all day on the lowest setting to make the meat as tender as possible while making sure that it wouldn’t burn. Otis had also boiled the kettle as he fancied some coffee, and just as he started to pour it the front door opened.

“Are you home?” Maeve called out as she shut the door.

“In the kitchen.” Otis replied, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

“Stay there with your back turned.”

“Why?”

“Because you see my dress if you look at the bag.” Maeve had now ventured further into the house now, and could see Otis.

“Fair point. I’ll continue with dinner.”

Maeve quickly left the kitchen area to put her dress and heels upstairs in a separate room. She hung the dress up and looked at it lovingly, and left the heels just next to the mirror. She was still struggling to understand how she had been this lucky. From being alone all the time in a small, cold and meaningless caravan to a girl with a huge, loving and cosy house, living with someone she had fallen in love with. At just 17 years of age. Maeve soon realised Otis was still waiting downstairs for her so she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and made her way back down the stairs. He had kept his promise, and he was focusing on making sure the dinner was good. Maeve smiled and approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Hey.” Maeve whispered and she leant her head onto his upper back.

“Hey.” Otis said with a little chuckle. “How was school?”

“Fine. What’s for dinner?” They still hadn’t moved.

“Sunday Roast. Should be ready any minute now.” Otis stirred the gravy.

“Sounds great. You can turn around now.” Maeve joked.

“Thanks, I needed permission.” Otis replied, sarcastically. He put the jug down and faced his girlfriend. They both smiled and shared a quick kiss before finally letting go of each other.

“Are you excited?” Otis asked as he started to cut the beef.

“I’m always excited when you’re around.” Maeve responded. She was setting up the table as it was their routine for Otis to cook and Maeve to sort out things like the table spread and the cutlery. 

“Good answer. What about the dance? And the dinner.” Otis pushed specific answers this time.

“I’m nervous for the dance, but I know this dinner will be amazing.” Maeve said, stepping back and admiring how the table looked so neatly set up.

“Me too.” Otis whispered as he finished preparing the food and placed the plates on the table. “Dinner is served.”

They both sat down and had their dinner. Unsurprisingly, Otis had cooked a masterclass and the taste that was in that meal was outstanding and a perfect way to start their evening. The meal itself was an ordinary lunch dinner, but the dinner felt so much more than that. It felt romantic and full of love from two young people. As always, Maeve and Otis talked all the way through and nothing in those types of conversations ever made it awkward or stopped them from talking about stuff. It was all so natural.

With full stomachs, they put the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher ready to be cleaned and checked the time. There was an hour until they were going to leave for the dance so that was enough time to cuddle on the sofa, just being happy that they were next to the other. The night was going swimmingly. Eventually the time got closer, so they left enough time to get ready. Half an hour before they planned to leave, Maeve decided to get into her dance clothes and change her hair, as she needed preparation. Otis followed about 20 minutes later as he didn’t need much preparation and was out before Maeve. He waited in between the living room and the kitchen, whilst also being near the direction towards the front door. Of course, he was dressed in his grey suit, black tie and black smart shoes and his nerves were rising through the roof at this point. 

He heard a door upstairs open and close and then some floorboards creaking, getting slightly louder every time.

“Otis?” Maeve called from the top of the stairs.

“Down here, waiting for you.” Otis replied, not switching his focus from the direction from the stairs. 

“Coming.” 

She slowly but surely made her way down the stairs. She’d never been in heels before so she walked around the bedroom in them for a short while trying to get used to them, but she struggled a little bit on the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Otis’ gaze of admiration. He was evidently speechless.

He thought she was beautiful. Well, he normally did but this was incredible to see her in a formal dress, heels and curled hair. Her hair wasn’t like that of the previous dance, she had left it all as normal but curled the ends of her hair and it was obvious that yet again it impressed Otis.

“I guess you like it.” Maeve said, stepping closer to Otis.

“You’re perfect.” Otis whispered back, still not taking her eyes off her.

“You too muppet.” They shared a kiss.

Otis grabbed out his phone from his pocket and opened up the camera.

“No photos.” Maeve quickly stated, noticing what Otis was going to do

“But we would look-” Otis began

“I said no photos.” Maeve reinforced.

Otis put on his best puppy eyes expression.

“Fine. Make it quick.” Maeve gave in, but she loved him so she was always going to.

“Yesss.” Otis held the phone a little higher than his height and took a selfie with Maeve leaning on his shoulder, both smiling gleefully. Surprising both herself and Otis, she then requested to do one more photo. Some would call it cringe and others would call it cute.

“You forgot one, dickhead.”

“What?” Otis was a little confused.

“A photo. You forgot one.” Maeve repeated.

“You want to take another one?” Otis was still confused.

“Yeah. But change it up a bit.” Maeve replied, giving him a quick peck to give him ideas.

“Ah I see.” Otis finally understood. He opened the camera again on his phone and took the same angle. This time, they kissed whilst taking the photo and after checking the result, both were smiling from ear to ear.

“You come up with good ideas, my love.”

“My love?” Maeve sort of scrunched her face up a little bit, but more from surprise instead of cringe yet both were present in her emotions.

“I’ve called you that before.” Otis said, calmly

“That was different. Isaac was there so it was obvious you were trying to wind him up.” Maeve was starting to release the surprise and cringe that she had just a few seconds earlier, and rather liked being called such names by Otis. “Doesn’t matter, you can call me that. But don’t go and call me princess or something.”

“You’re in good hands, Wiley.” Otis mocked.

“I know.” Maeve smiled again.

“Are you ready to go then?” Otis said, checking his watch.

“Ooh, I forgot something. Give me a minute, start the car!” Maeve shouted as she headed back upstairs. She didn't forget something to take with her, but instead she entered her room, grabbed something and quickly planted it in Otis’ room. She then quickly left the house  
and made sure she locked the door on the way out.

“What did you get?” Otis queried as he pulled out of the drive.

“Nothing, but you’ll see what it is eventually.” She looked at him and placed her hand on his thigh.

“Okay.” Otis chuckled. “I never thought you’d be the surprise type.”

“What type am I then?” Maeve smiled.

“A type that I fell in love with.”

“That’s a good enough answer, well done dickhead.” 

Ten minutes later and they arrived at the school. Otis was still very nervous on the road and so he never drove too quickly. He always believed that slow and steady won the race, except when people were expecting him to arrive somewhere. He’d show up 20 minutes early normally. Otis parked in one of the vacant spaces in the parking lot, before getting out and walking over to the other side of the car to let Maeve out.

“You're such a gentleman.” Maeve laughed as she stood up. She was closer to Otis’ height now she was on heels, but he was still a bit taller

“I try my best.” Otis laughed back. They held hands as they headed towards the entrance of the school, ready to enter the hall to start the evening.

“Here we go then.” Otis said, once they got closer to entering Maeve let go of his hand to place her arm through his, and so he whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Maeve returned the whisper, and they entered the hall where people were already dancing. Maeve looked around to try and find Aimee, and she was helped as Aimee spotted her first and stood up from her chair to give her a huge wave so that she couldn't be missed.

“Otis you lucky boy!” Aimee exclaimed when the couple got close. She was so happy for her best friend.

“I certainly am lucky. I’m not sure what made her come with me tonight.” Otis joked.

“Me neither.” Maeve replied following from his sarcasm.

“Nice to see you guys showing up.” Steve said as he arrived with two drinks for himself and Aimee.

“Thanks babe.” Aimee quickly told him. “I’ve never seen you dance before Maeve.” 

“Maybe that can change.” Maeve had to speak a little louder now as the music had resumed.

“Did you hear that Otis?” Aimee said, unsure whether she could be heard as the music had got increasingly louder. He wasn’t paying attention at the minute as he was scanning the hall in case he could spot his best friend but it was to no avail as he couldn’t see the other side of the room due to the flock of dancing students in front of him

“Dickhead!” Maeve shouted. That snapped Otis back into their conversation.

“Sorry did I miss something.” Otis said, facing towards the centre of the circular table again.

“I asked if you heard what Maeve said?” Aimee stated once Otis was looking in her direction.

“I’m sorry no, I didn’t pick up on it.” Otis said, a little disappointed with himself for supposedly ignoring his girlfriend and her best friend.

“She wants you to dance with her.” Aimee carried on.

“And she’ll be able to all night long.” Otis smiled, as Maeve turned to him and returned the large and beaming smile. “We’ll start that in a bit though, just a sec.” 

Otis got out of his chair and headed towards the exit of the hall which immediately started to make Maeve panic. She thought of many scenarios and she was too curious as to what he was doing. Surely he wouldn’t ditch her now they were here and at this stage in their relationship?

But of course Maeve was worrying too much. It turns out that Eric had been in the hall, and he was just making his way out to look for Adam who said he had only been going to the toilets but in fact he had been gone for over 15 minutes which started to worry Eric. Otis saw his friend in such a state and knew that something was wrong, so he went to see if he could have any positive influence, big or small.

“Hey man, what’s the matter?” Otis said as he finally caught up to Eric.

“It’s Adam, he's been gone for ages.” Eric was really worrying.

“Did he tell you where he was going?” Otis thought that starting from the beginning would be able to help them trace Adam’s steps.

“The toilets.” Eric said, calming down a little bit but still very flustered and worried.

“Right, check there first then.”

Less than 5 minutes later, all the on site toilets were searched and not a sign of Adam. Eric started to become more and more worried, but a little bit of good luck and Adam would be found.

Maeve had tried following Otis after she saw him leave but she couldn’t see him down the first corridor at the exit of hall, so instead she walked around school aimlessly, just hoping that her boyfriend would show up and explain his sudden disappearance. She was walking very slow however, cautious of what could be around each corner and if Otis could be catching up to her. 

Aimee saw her best friend leave and follow Otis, but she wasn’t sure if they had planned something like sex or to meet with up with another couple to talk so she decided that she wouldn’t get her phone out to text them. But if she saw one then she would be sure to ask them what they were doing.

Fortunately, there was some good luck for Eric and Adam. Adam was found lying at the front of the school on the grass just to the side of the entrance, and it did seem like he was under some sort of influence.

“Adam?!” Eric yelled as he approached his boyfriend.

“Ahaha there are 2 of you.” Adam reached his hand out and tapped Eric on the nose. “Boop.”

“ADAM?!” Eric was clearly getting impatient.

“Eric, he’s out of it. Let’s get him inside, he needs to be taken care of.” Otis was particularly calm in such a situation, one that he never wanted to be in regardless of the people he was with or the person that were not themselves. But the wise teenager always knew what to do. Well, almost - considering his past mistakes.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Eric released a huge sigh of relief. “Put his right arm around your neck and we’ll carry him in.”

“Sure, on 3. 1, 2, 3.”

They both lifted and both groaned as Adam weighed more than he looked.

“Must be all the muscles.” Eric laughed and Otis followed suit.

“Why is Dad here? Don’t take my phone Dad!” Adam mumbled.

“We really need to get him inside.” Otis said before picking up the pace.

Once they were inside the hall they found an empty table, and once Otis was convinced that Eric would be able to look after Adam he went to make his way back to Maeve, Aimee and Steve’s table. Except Maeve wasn’t there. 

“Do you know where Maeve went, Aimee?” Otis said as he was starting to worry now. Aimee was confused and also started to worry for Maeve herself.

“I thought she went with you?” Aimee replied.

“I never saw her. Did she say where she was going?” Otis was definitely worried now.

“No.” Was all Aimee could reply with. Otis didn’t respond to that, he just pelted outside of the hall again. He took one look at the car park and noticed the car hadn’t moved so he assumed she was still in the school building. He ran back inside and started to sprint through the corridors in search of Maeve, but it wouldn't be as a simple rescue job as he would have hoped for. 

Maeve was still walking slowly down the corridors, dragging her fingers across the wall as she passed them. Her locker was now in view and as she came into the area she turned right and was looking at the floor. She looked back up again after a few steps in the new corridor and stopped, frozen like a statue as she saw the figure in front of her. She wanted to run, but her body was refusing to move.

“I think you know why I’ve stopped you here Maeve. It’s time we have a little talk, isn’t that right?” 

Of course it was Isaac. He had broken their unagreed promise and was staring her down, with a small cunning smile and obvious disgusting intentions.

Maeve’s body finally let her move. She started moving backwards slightly before swiftly turning round to try and run away. But there was another figure standing in her way almost as if he was a bodyguard so she had no choice but to retreat to the same spot she had previously been in.

“As you can see you're surrounded. There’s no point trying to run away.” Isaac laughed a little as he thought Maeve being this scared was amusing since she had never shown fear in front of him before. “Cuff her to my chair Joe, and don’t forget the duct tape.”

Maeve was then handcuffed to Isaac’s wheelchair, and even with some loud ‘help’ screams she was helpless as there was no one nearby. She wasn’t sure whether she should continue to scream for help, refuse to move when Isaac moved, go along with what they wanted or just have faith that Otis would be able to find her. She had tried finding Otis, and instead ended up looking like she would be kidnapped and taken back to Isaac’s caravan. She had messed up and Otis had messed up but Maeve needed Otis more than ever before because she was going to be in a very bad place if he was unable to untangle her from this mess. 

How did she end up in this situation and would it get better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it in such a dark and pessimistic place and let me know if its not what you want in this fic.
> 
> Anyways, hope the chapter was somewhat enjoyable. I'll start writing the next part of this this weekend and I'll try to finish it by next weekend but no promises!
> 
> (ps, there will be more cute moments between Otis and Maeve coming soon before I finish up this fic)


	36. A Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for leaving the previous cliffhanger for so long but I think this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Thanks for being patient!

Otis was breaking a sweat as he searched classroom after classroom through the empty corridors, with no sign of Maeve. He wasn’t sure why she had left the hall, but he knew she wouldn’t have abandoned the evening since she was so keen on coming. He checked one last classroom in the corridor he was in before swiftly moving on. Except he wouldn’t. There were voices that were from in front of him, so he silently got closer so he could hear the conversation. At first it was like distant mumbles, yet as he tried to hear what they were saying he heard some scared noises and started to panic, fearing the worst. He then heard another voice which violently screamed “Shut up!” in a loud whisper, which only increased the intensity of the scared noises. The unidentified people then began shuffling along and Otis knew it was now or never.

He turned around the corner and he couldn’t believe it. Isaac had gone through with a disgusting plan, and if following them home was bad enough this shows he is capable of any sick deed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing.” Otis yelled. He was understandably unbelievably angry, and probably angrier than anyone had ever heard him before. Isaac didn’t even turn around before he responded.

“You know what to do Joe.” He sounded calm which was unusual.

Joe nodded, and started moving towards Otis to confront him. As he got close, Otis held up his phone so that Joe could easily see what he had dialed.

999.

He was just one button away from calling them, and that instantly made Joe panic. He would be in so much trouble if he had been caught committing another crime, and when he was released from his sentence it was made clear to him. 

“I think you should give me the keys.” Otis glared at him. Joe continued to debate, whether his welfare was better than his brother’s desires, but he eventually gave up and handed him the keys to the cuffs. Otis barged past him but Isaac and Maeve were gone. His vision had been blocked while he dealt with Joe and Isaac took that chance to take off, to try and get away.

“He won’t have gone far!” Joe called as Otis began to run.

“You better hope he hasn’t, I’m sure that prison cell isn’t what you want!” Otis shouted back. He had won, but there was one more win he needed to do, and it was much bigger than the little one with Joe.

Otis sprinted towards the nearest exit, believing that Isaac would be stupid enough to use the first exit and get away with all the open space on the campus. And Otis wasn’t wrong. Isaac was desperately trying to head towards the car park where he thought he would be able to use some cars as cover, but Otis had dealt with Joe too quickly.

Maeve had been panicking all through the strings of events that had happened, but to her it was like a flash. She kept looking behind, trusting that Otis would not give up on her and she wasn’t disappointed. He had managed to reach them before Isaac had gotten too close to the car park, and he had ran quicker once he saw Maeve’s desperation and struggles. Otis stopped in front of them, and didn’t allow Isaac to try and go anywhere or try anything stupid.

“You can join your brother if you like.” Otis held up his phone just like he had done with Joe.

“You don’t have the balls.” Isaac quickly retorted.

“I wouldn’t test that. Let her go.” Otis moved his finger towards the dial button.

“I would let her go if I knew you wouldn’t be with her.” Isaac was pushing his luck, and he was fighting a battle that he had already lost.

“You know, I’ve heard some great things about prison.” Otis began before laughing spitefully in the direction of Isaac, but he deserved every bit of justice and karma that came his way. “About how annoying and horrible people like you are treated, so either you let her go or you’ll be in a cell wondering when you’ll be out.”

Isaac started to think but his stubbornness was trying to tell him not to give into Otis, and to keep going with his plan.

“Let her go bro, this whole thing was ridiculous anyway.” Joe said, who had just got closer to the trio.

“That’s not what you said half an hour ago.” Isaac was missing the point and he didn’t see how disgusting his behaviour had been.

“I don’t think arguing is the best thing to do in this situation.” Otis said as he finally dialed the number and his phone began to ring. He put it on speaker so Isaac knew he was calling the cops.

“Okay okay, take her back. Just don’t call them.” Isaac knew this time he had lost again. He never won, no matter the plan.

Otis took the duct tape of Maeve’s mouth and disposed of it, before quickly snatching the key from his pocket and uncuffing her from Isaac’s chair. He didn’t say anything, but as soon as Maeve was no longer attached from his chair he quickly began to head towards the caravan park again. Joe followed and caught up to his brother, and neither would hassle them for a long time to come.

Maeve had been breathing heavily when Otis uncuffed her and she grabbed onto him tightly as the brothers left, and began to sob after she realised what had happened. Thankfully, no damage had been done to her in any way. Otis wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she leaned her head on his chest.

“It’s okay Maeve.” Otis whispered as he kissed the top of her head. “You won’t be put through that again.”

“I know.” Was all that she could manage as her tears continued to free fall.

“Shall we go to the benches and sit down for a bit?” Otis questioned. He knew Maeve was not in the right state of mind at the minute to be going back into that crowded and loud hall. 

“Yeah.” Maeve leaned on him as they walked towards the benches by the front while he kept his arm around her for support, and fortunately it wasn’t that long of a walk.

“Why did you disappear.” Maeve spoke quietly when they sat on the bench, and she had her head on his chest, leaning onto him with her arm around his chest while he held her arm so that she was closer to him.

“I didn’t tell you?” Otis looked at her but she didn’t respond so he took that as a no. “I’m sorry, it was all my fault.”

“I’m not angry.” Maeve quickly reassured him, and Otis smiled a little bit.

“Eric was in distress so I went to help him.” Otis kissed the top of her head again. “I should’ve told you and none of this would’ve ever happened.”

“I shouldn’t have chased after you either.” Maeve looked up at him now.

“At least you’re safe now. Just let me know if you want to go home.” Otis smiled and returned the gaze.

“I will.” Maeve gave him a kiss. “Can we go back inside? I think Aimee will be panicking.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“Love you too, muppet.”

They returned back into the hall holding hands and making their way to the table where Aimee had been sitting previously. She was sitting there with Steve, but as Otis and Maeve got close it was clear they had just sat down as both were breathing quite heavily from the dancing they had been doing.

“Babes!!” Aimee shouted as she spotted Maeve. She got up and gave her a bone crushing hug. “I thought you were lost, but thank god Otis is good at hide and seek.” 

Maeve laughed a little and she was feeling better. Aimee was always there for her best friend and that was all she could ask for, and even when she was unhappy Aimee would always know what to do or say that would put a smile on her face.

“What happened anyway? I thought for a while and decided you could’ve gone to the toilet.” Aimee took a sip of her drink in front of her once she sat back down.

“Uh…” Maeve began, but understandably she wasn’t sure she wanted to think about what had happened.

“Something bad.” Otis jumped in so that Maeve could be relieved of a small amount of pressure and stress. “She might need some time to speak about it but I’m sure she’ll tell you when she is ready.”

“Did she manage to tell you? Someone needs to be able to take care of her and help her work through it.” Aimee wanted to make sure Maeve hadn’t gone through something similar to what she had been through, and she knew how important it was to have someone there to support you.

“I saw it, and I’ll always be there for her.” Otis replied, putting one of his arms round Maeve.

“Me too.” Aimee responded, and smiled as she saw Maeve feel more comfortable and relaxed in Otis’ arms.

The next quarter of an hour that passed was spent relaxing; Otis, Maeve, Aimee and Steve engaging in conversation. After that, Aimee got up as she wanted to dance again, and so Steve was dragged along with her - but of course he didn’t mind. He would do anything that Aimee wanted to do even if he didn’t want to because he knew it would make her happy.

Once a few songs to intensely dance to had passed, a slow and calm song came on. All the couples got up from their seats and took the dance floor.

“We can’t be the only couple not to slow dance. It would almost be rude.” Maeve said, smiling and looking at Otis who had his eyes on Eric and Adam. He was also smiling, as his best friend was happy, but he turned to face Maeve.

“Will you be okay with it?” Otis looked at her with concern.

“I’ll be more than okay. Come on.” Maeve got up and took his hand before guiding him through the crowd in front of them, before stopping somewhere in the middle. Maeve wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.

“Have you ever done this before?” Otis asked her as they started to very slowly sway from side to side.

“No.” She looked at others to try and see if she could pick up some tips. “I may not know how to slow dance, I just know that I love you.”

“And I know that I love you.” They both smiled, and Otis continued. “We should’ve been doing this at the first dance we went to.”

“Yeah, but we were both stupid then.” Maeve said, not breaking the precious eye contact between them.

“And we both showed up with someone else.” Otis chuckled.

“We’re here now. That’s all that matters.” Maeve gave him a quick kiss.

“Absolutely.” They kept looking at each other, admiring one another as usual. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Objectifying are we Milburn?” Maeve laughed which indicated that she was joking, and so Otis did the same.

“That still doesn’t take away your beauty.”

“Dickhead.” Maeve said and she looked at the floor briefly as she let out a small laugh. They had found their rhythm now, and they were probably making it look easy.

“We will have to do this more often, we’re getting better.” Otis said, genuinely surprised.

“We’re good together that’s why.” Maeve smiled.

“That’s obvious.” Otis gave her a peck. “I love you. I always will.”

“You and Aimee are the best thing that happened to me.” Maeve laughed and was starting to turn red.

“I will never get bored of hearing that.”

“I know.” Maeve gave him a hug and tightened her grip around his neck while he did the same on her waist. They hugged for a bit longer and eventually returned to a slow dance before the song ended and it was back to the intense dance music that had been on previously. Maeve wasn’t really keen on that, so they sat back down at the table to enjoy the rest of the night. They sat next to each other, so that Maeve could lean on Otis again while they watched their school colleagues dance on. 

“Thank you.” Maeve blurted out. 

“What for?” Otis looked down at her.

“Everything tonight. Other than the obvious it’s been amazing.” Maeve moved so her head was leaning on his shoulder.

“Just remember you’re not alone if you need to get something off your chest.” Otis pulled her closer to him and she put her arm around his stomach. “Anything at all.”

“I will if I need to.” Maeve kissed him on the cheek. “Can we go now? It’s getting late and I'm starting to feel a bit tired.”

“Sure, let me just say bye to Eric.” 

“I’ll do the same with Aimee.”

They both got up and found their best friends amidst all the people who were dancing and said goodbye, although it was hard. Eric and Adam were lost in their own world so Otis had to nudge Eric before he finally paid attention, and Aimee and Steve were the same. Once both Maeve and Otis said their goodbyes, they headed towards the exit where Otis was waiting for Maeve. They shared a quick kiss before they headed towards the car. Otis had to drive again since Maeve was in heels but this time he didn’t mind. Although it was dark and visibility had been reduced, he had gotten relatively used to driving so his nerves were lower - even if it was still illegal.

Once they arrived home, Otis got a few snacks and they perched themselves on the sofa and began to watch a movie. Otis sat in the corner of the sofa, and Maeve lay on him. They still had the clothes on from the dance since Maeve told him not to change, but that was only because of what she had planned before they left. Eventually, the movie finished and it was around 11pm.

“Did you like that?” Otis asked as he turned the TV off and picked up the bowl that had their popcorn.

“I would say no but you were next to me so it doesn’t matter.” They both chuckled and Maeve followed Otis into the kitchen.

“Me too. There’s definitely better things to watch.” Otis put the bowl back after giving it a quick rinse. “As for the girl next to me, there definitely isn’t someone better out there.”

“That’s right…” Maeve whispered as she kissed Otis. “Go and get ready for bed, I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Okay. You better not be longer than a minute.” Otis teased as he started going upstairs.

He walked to the end of the corridor while loosening and taking his tie off, and also beginning to unbutton his shirt. He opened his door, and took one step inside before noticing that his bedroom had changed slightly. He was a little shocked. His duvet had been pulled back, and there was a condom on his bedsheets along with some of Maeve’s black underwear. 

“Maeve why is-” he said while turning around.

Maeve was standing in the corridor in nothing but red underwear now, and she was smiling very seductively at Otis.

“Do you like the idea?” Maeve said as she approached him.

“I love it, but are you sure you want to do it now with what happened tonight?” Otis questioned. He never wanted to put any pressure onto Maeve and he definitely didn't want to do anything intimate if she wasn’t feeling 100%.

“I’m fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” She gave him a more passionate kiss. “Come on.”

She took his hand and guided him to the bed as he shut the door. And so it happened; their first time after an evening full of happy moments - and the lone bad one. Although they had waited for so long, going all the way was still the best feeling Maeve and Otis had their entire lives, and they couldn’t wait to have more special moments full of love, happiness and pleasure. Now that Otis was no longer a virgin, they were planning on making love in various other places, possibly even risky locations but that would be something to worry about at a later date. Right now they focused on how great it was, and they fell asleep in each others’ arms with arguably more lovingness than they ever had felt before. They had managed to take another step in their relationship, and they would never regret it. 

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will those locations be👀
> 
> Only a few chapters left now, but don't worry there will be a happy ending!


	37. The Last Day of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating for a month - got quite busy and I wanted to write another short story before I finished this one. As you can see, just two chapters left and I will have finished this story. More short stories will be published after I finish this!

The last day of the academic year had arrived, just two weeks after the dance occurred and one of the best nights for Otis and Maeve. They had taken their relationship to the next level and had sex for the first time. Since that activity, the couple had been doing it a lot more. Almost everyday, and they didn’t keep it to the bedroom either. They had the house to themselves, of course, so they used the living room, the kitchen, the shower. They then moved onto other locations, such as the toilet block at school, the nearby river and even the car. They were enjoying themselves, getting so much of the partner they thoroughly loved and everything seemed perfect.

The couple had got to school a bit earlier today, because they had something planned of course. They entered the toilet block, and once again had passionate sex. They cleaned up after their intense session and made out for a short while, and before they knew it, it was time for assembly. Holding hands, they walked through the centre of the hall and perched themselves next to Steve and Aimee who were chatting away. Maeve hugged her best friend before sitting down next to her as Otis took a seat next to Maeve.

“It looks like you two have been having fun, your hair is a bit messy.” Aimee laughed as Maeve straightened her hair.

“Yeah, just before assembly. Thanks for recommending the toilet block, it’s fun in there isn’t it muppet?” Maeve said, nudging Otis.

“Anywhere is fun with you.” He replied, taking her hand.

“Dickhead.” Maeve muttered and smiled at him adoringly.

“It’s crazy to think there was a time that you two weren’t together.” Aimee said, smiling that her best friend was still happy. “If you haven’t already, try an empty classroom. That’s great.”

“Okay Aimes, we will.” Maeve said through a laugh. Maeve then faced Otis, let go of his hand to hold his arm instead, placed it over her shoulders and then she leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and just as he did that Mr Groff walked out on stage to begin the assembly.

“Good morning Moordale. You have made it to the end of the year without too much drama, except for the obvious so well done.” Mr Groff fiddled with the pieces of paper he had in front of him. “We’ll begin by handing out some awards for this academic year voted by your teachers. Each subject will have a certificate and we will also have some overall awards as well. The first award is the most improved student across the year, and that goes to…”

Everyone patiently waited for the name, as Groff continued to fiddle to find the award.

“Adam Groff.”

Adam got up from his seat on the other side of the hall, and everyone began to clap, Otis being the exception as his other hand was around Maeve. He had to settle by clapping on his leg. Eric was cheering the most of course, and he was especially happy with his boyfriend.

“Well done, Adam.” Mr Groff said. He was proud of his son which was a nice change.

The next few awards were handed out to students and they were named things such as best historian, best linguist, best geographer etc. 

“Apologies for the length of time this is taking, but I do think this is necessary to celebrate such great students that we have here at Moordale. Next award is Best Writer.” Mr Groff said.

“If it’s not you, we riot.” Otis whispered to Maeve, and she laughed - still leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Maeve Wiley.” Mr Groff said, as he began clapping.

“Yes babes!” Aimee said, clapping her hands like her life depended on it. Maeve was smiling from ear to ear and so was Otis. He was so proud of her and he knew that she deserved recognition for her talent.

Maeve got up from her seat and collected the award from Mr Groff. Students were still clapping, and some loud wooing was going on from Aimee. Normally, people wouldn’t clap for Maeve but at this point the attitude towards her had changed. She was now seen as a somewhat nice person, since the untouchables had become good people. No one bullied her now, and with no people to bow down to it levelled the playing field and every student was regarded as equal. She appreciated this and it showed as she was smiling the most she had ever done, along with the first smile she had when she got with Otis, the smile when she moved into his house, the list goes on. She made her way back to her chair and Aimee hugged her before she sat down in her chair. Otis gave her a quick kiss as she faced him before they returned to the position they were in before. 

“I always told you that you were brilliant.” Otis kissed the top of her head again.

“You helped me realise that. I love you.” Maeve held onto his chest with her arm and gave him a tight hug.

“I love you too.” Otis rested his head on Maeve’s.

“Well done to Maeve. Following on from Best Writer, we have Best Sportsman and Best Sportswoman. We’ll do Best Sportsman first, and that goes to Jackson Marchetti.”

The hall erupted in applause exactly like it had done for the previous winners, and Jackson got up to collect his reward. Otis looked over at where Jackson had been sitting and noticed that the seat next to his was occupied by Ruby.

“Do you know if Ruby and Jackson are a thing now?” Otis said, as the clapping began to die down.

“I’m not sure. Why?” Maeve asked.

“Curious.” Otis watched as Jackson sat back down next to Ruby, but they shared a kiss. “I guess that answers my question.” He said to himself.

“They’re a couple?” Maeve asked while looking up at him.

“Looks more likely than not. We may have helped them with what we did for Ruby.” Otis said, a part of him was proud that he had managed to help yet more people become happier.

“Maybe.” Maeve said, clearly wanting to move on from the topic.

Mr Groff then read out the Best Sportswoman, and many more before the final award was being handed out.

“Right, last one before you can head off to your lessons and finish your first year of sixth form. This award is the Headteacher’s award. It’s the student who I believe is most dedicated to their work and who have been brilliant academics this year. As you can see, I have three certificates in my hand. I was unable to pick just one student, so I have given it to these three students: Steve Morley, Vivienne Odusanya and Otis Milburn.”

Aimee was the one cheering again, and Maeve looked at Otis with a huge smile as they heard his name being called out. Steve and Otis both went up to collect their award with Viv, and walking back to their seats they could hear Aimee wooing again. They sat back down with their awards.

“Does this mean we have the two best boyfriends in the school.” Aimee giggled.

“We already did have them Aimes.” Maeve said.

“Yeah, and we’ve got the two best girlfriends.” Steve said, smiling at all three of them and Aimee kissed him on the cheek.

“I must agree with Steve.” Otis replied, and Maeve gave him a kiss failing to hold back a huge smile.

“Ok, well done on this year everyone. Try to enjoy the last day but don’t go too over the top please, this is still a working environment. Have a good day!” Mr Groff smiled and walked off stage. He really had reformed himself and changed his obnoxious ways, and that was more than enough for his family - and a lot of the students too.

Next for Otis and Maeve was biology, and since they had it in the same class they walked there together, holding hands. Once Mr Hendricks arrived, they entered the classroom and sat at the spot they always did and of course that was next to each other. They got their books and textbooks out and placed them on the desk in front of them ready to be taught an enthralling lesson on inheritance. How fun, right?

Once they were set on their task, Otis wasted no time in putting pen to paper and began to fill in the worksheet that had been handed out, but Maeve had something lurking on her mind that halted her from beginning her work. She tapped Otis on the shoulder which made him look up at her. She didn't say anything at first as she was thinking of which words to use, and instead sort of stared at him which did worry Otis slightly.

“Are you okay?” Otis squinted his eyes at him.

“What?” Maeve said, snapping out her thoughts.

“You knocked me and looked a bit weird.” Otis’ suspicion was arising.

“Got a lot on my mind.” Maeve said, quietly.

“You know you can tell me?” Otis said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

“It’s about us.” Maeve whispered.

“What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?” Otis was really worrying now.

“No no, it's nothing bad.” Maeve noticed Otis’ sigh of relief. “It’s about the future.”

“Keep elaborating.” Otis said, still not looking away from her. Maeve sighed before speaking.

“What career do you want?”

“Well a therapist seems like a good idea as I’m good at it but I’m keeping the doors open. I’m not sure I’d have to move out of the house that we’re already in and I hope we can stay together after school finishes.”

Maeve sighed again, she was relieved that Otis wanted to stay with her. She was never sure if they would leave to go to different universities and have to break up since they wouldn’t see each other, but if they both wanted to stay together then that would be prevented.

“I’m guessing you want to be a writer?” Otis now put his hand in hers.

“Yeah. Seems like that’s what I do best.” Maeve said.

“Everything you do is the best.” Otis smiled.

“You’re only saying that because you’re my boyfriend.” Maeve shook her head but smiled too.

“And I would say it if I wasn’t.”

“You’re a real dickhead, you know that.” Maeve said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m your dickhead.” Otis hugged her back.

“Otis, Maeve, save that for after class please.” Mr Hendricks called out from the front as he was stuffing his face with crisps. Maeve and Otis reluctantly pulled away from their hug but they didn’t focus on their work.

“What about us then?” Otis said.

“Same as yours. My life is the best it's ever been and that's because I'm with you. For once I’m happy I don't want that to change because if I let you go I wouldn't forgive myself.” Maeve said, suddenly feeling emotional.

“I wouldn’t forgive you either.” Otis said, sticking out his tongue and laughing soon after - which Maeve copied.

“What would we do after school? What can we do that can take our relationship to the next level?” Maeve felt the urge to bite her fingernails.

“There’s many possibilities, but a combination of a ring, ceremony and changing your surname to mine might be the biggest one. All of that is years away though, so we have nothing to worry about now. Let's just focus on how we’re so in love now, huh?” Maeve laughed at Otis but it showed a hint at her nervousness. She did understand that Otis was talking about a marriage, and that did make her panic a little bit but since he said the last part jokingly she knew he was half-serious. Marriage wouldn’t be on the cards for a good few years anyway, and it would have to be after university if they lasted that long - which they both thoroughly hoped they would

“I’m open to ideas.” She whispered back before finally starting to fill out the worksheet that was in front of her.

  
  


The bell rang for the final time of the day, which meant that it would also be the last time for the academic year. Year 12 was finally over. The corridors were filled with students very quickly, all jogging to try and get out of school as fast as possible. Maeve was the exception, as she was patiently waiting outside of Otis’ classroom for him to exit. Soon enough he did and they greeted each other with a short kiss before they walked out of school casually holding hands. They drove back from school for the last time for at least 6 weeks, and entered their house. After emptying their bags and putting all their schoolwork away they sat back down in the living room, exhausted from the year they just completed. Otis turned on the TV and Maeve cuddled up next to him.

“Got any plans for the summer holidays then?” Maeve asked.

“Spending time with you is a priority.” Otis teased.

“Yeah…” Maeve said, kissing him. But it didn’t stop there. The make out session moved on as Maeve sat up and straddled him, before removing their clothing and having slow and lazy but passionate sex. After they cuddled up again on the sofa they knew exactly how they would be spending their time over the next few weeks, and it certainly wasn’t anything to be complaining about. 

“I’ll need to visit my mum.” Otis looked down at Maeve.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you too.” She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead.

“Is it alright if Aimee comes round often?” Even though Maeve knew the answer, she felt that she needed to ask.

“It’s your house too so you can invite anyone you want to have around.” Otis said, taking it seriously

“Even Isaac?” Maeve joked.

“Very funny.” Otis pretended to seem angry but his angry face didn’t fool Maeve at all and she just laughed at his antics before kissing him and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

“I love you.” Maeve said hugging him tighter now.

“I love you too.” Otis hugged her back. “How about we go out for dinner tonight?”

“Do you always come up with perfect ideas?” Maeve said while chuckling.

“Only for perfect people.” Otis stated, as if he had been waiting to say that.

“Shut up... dickhead…” Maeve whispered slowly. “Can we try the newly opened Italian restaurant? Their menu seemed nice when I had a look.”

“Of course.”

And so they went. Their dinner was surprisingly delicious, and it was clear that the new restaurant knew exactly how to function and how to cook food exquisitely. Maeve had gone for a chicken risotto whilst Otis had a lasagne and they were gobsmacked by the quality of food that they were putting in their mouths. After the pair finished their dessert of tiramisu, they paid for the evening and with full stomachs headed back to their house. Again, they cuddled on the couch with the occasional kiss and when it was time, they went to bed - sleeping in each other's arms as usual.

Never did they believe that after their first year of sixth form that they would be in this situation, and they would never have believed they could be this happy. They had become a couple that were never going to separate, and everything they did together would always be the best times of their lives. Everything had fallen into place over the last year, with them getting together, Maeve moving into the same house as Otis, Jean then getting with Jakob so the young couple had the house all to themselves, and now they had a full school year of being together to look forward to. As time will pass, their love will always grow - little or large - and soon enough they would be inseparable, even more so than they were now. Nothing would ever be able to break them fully, and that was the best thing about any third party influence. They both love each other, and they will continue to love each other. That was the only thing that mattered right now.

Love is complicated but so, so rewarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the ending wasn't clear, the last two chapters will be set in the future - after university though. We shall see what I have in store for the remaining two!
> 
> I hope this chapter was enjoyable.


	38. Legally Becoming Maeve Milburn (The Future)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Future has arrived!
> 
> I was entertained writing this one so I hope its good enough to be enjoyable!

Years ago, Maeve and Otis got the grades they needed to achieve top placements at top university and they conveniently were accepted into the same one. It was as if the universe agreed that they couldn’t be separated, and of course they weren’t complaining at all. It had been a relatively busy time away with the masses of traffic and large quantities of people everywhere in London whilst they attended the University College London (UCL) and they rather missed the peaceful and quiet times they shared in their home back in Moordale, and they promised each other that they would move back to the countryside as soon as they completed their degrees.

So they did. Currently aged 22, Maeve and Otis had moved back into their old house. Jean and Jakob were content with the house they shared and had done since they gave Maeve and Otis the opportunity to live together, so they rented out the young couple’s house with their permission so they could all earn a bit more income. It was just as Otis and Maeve remembered, and although they did have great plans for the future, the house they had at the moment was more than enough to live a happy life. After finishing her degree, Maeve published a book based on feminist literature of course, and she had developed a bit of a reputation. She had the sort of fame that if people were into feminist literature books they definitely knew who Maeve was, but otherwise people didn’t really recognise her - but she was over the moon that she was getting recognised for her talent but not being overwhelmed with too much fame. Obviously having Otis next to her would always be a bonus as well.

Again, Maeve’s birthday had arrived about 4 months after they arrived back home and settled in, and Otis wasn’t going to let her get away from it easily. They didn’t really have much time to celebrate their birthdays in London, and Otis was happy that he’ll be able to celebrate a birthday that belonged to the love of his life. However he was also nervous, because if it went wrong then it wouldn’t be a celebration at all. He had something planned, and he made sure that he got her a gift even if she may not want one, because it could potentially change their lives.

The morning of Maeve’s birthday started with Otis getting up a bit earlier, making sure he didn’t wake her up, and then making her breakfast in bed.

“Are you awake?” Otis whispered gently, stepping inside of their bedroom delicately.

“Yeah…” Maeve mumbled as she kept her eyes shut.

“Okay, well I made you this.” Otis said, holding out a tray as Maeve opened her eyes and sat up.

“This better be the only gift you give me today. You know I don’t like this day.” Maeve said, with fake aggression which Otis smiled at. He knew she was joking, he loved her and he really understood her.

Otis had prepared a cup of coffee, scrambled egg on toast and some blueberry pancakes. She smiled when she realised what he had made for her and gave him a kiss.

“I love you.” Maeve said once the kiss finished.

“Love you too.” Otis replied, climbing back in bed and pulling the duvet over him so they were both under the warmth of the sheets and each other. Otis pulled out his phone and checked his timetable.

“I’m free today at 12:30 so do you wanna grab some lunch on your not-birthday?” Otis asked, hoping she would say yes.

“Does that count as a gift?” Maeve said, putting yet again a fake expression on but this time it was to do with thinking. She didn’t need to think, she had already decided she wanted to go, she was just playing hard to get.

“Nope. Just a lunch between lovers.” Otis said, looking for restaurants to go to. He was almost certain she had already made up her mind.

“You’re good at convincing.” Maeve said, taking a bite out of one the pancakes.

“Thanks I guess. We have 4 hours before we can leave then.” Otis got back out of bed and started getting changed. “I have a few clients so I need to check their background. Enjoy your breakfast my love.”

Otis left the room and Maeve continued to finish her breakfast. After all the time of being with Otis, she had become a really big softie, so things like nicknames and romantic gestures were something that she didn’t mind now. In fact she enjoyed the things Otis did for her, and that was because she knew he loved her.

Lunchtime had arrived. Otis had dealt with his clients and Maeve had sorted out some of her new work so it was time to go for their food. They decided to go to the same Italian restaurant that they went to when they were both 17, and it had also been their first dinner out together. They arrived and ordered their meals like normal, and once they finished them Maeve needed to go to the toilet as she hadn’t had a chance to go before they left. She left the bathroom and began to return to her seat, but a line of waiters and waitresses were standing next to her table and seat so she was unable to sit down. Otis had also disappeared from his seat across the table which confused her even more. She walked towards the table slightly, looking left and right for Otis to see if he was anywhere. 

“Stop, stop.” One waiter called out as he stepped forwards towards her.

“Why? I’m trying to get to my seat.” She said, rather agitated. Understandably too.

“Just look behind you.” The waiter said. At first she refused, but after the waiter insisted she did, but reluctantly. What she saw was beyond her imagination. She couldn’t believe it. Otis was behind her, on one knee with a small open box in his right hand which he eagerly held out to her. Inside was the most precious and shiny ring she had ever seen.

“I know this might count as a gift, but to me you are a gift yourself. Therefore, will you marry me Maeve?” He said, more confident than ever.

Maeve stood there and started to tear up tears of joy whilst holding her face in her hands from pure emotional shock. So much in fact, that she could only manage to say “Yes!” in a fragile way, and that had so much love behind it. Otis stood up and they engulfed in the tightest hug they had given each other in a long time surrounded by the applause of the staff and customers as they all cheered on the young couple. Maeve released all those happy tears on Otis’ shoulder and he had so much relief and delight that he was displaying, sharing a quick kiss before Otis slipped the ring onto her finger. They hugged again before sitting down in their chairs again. Maeve began looking at the dessert menu straight away, almost embarrassed as she noticed the amount of people who had just watched Otis propose to her.

“Sorry for interrupting everyone.” Otis said, looking around at the other customers who were smiling at the lovely pair. All the customers just laughed and returned to eating their meals. “We’ll have to focus on plans for the wedding now.” 

Otis reached across the table and took Maeve’s hands, and she let him whilst smiling from ear to ear.

“When are we going to tell everyone?” Maeve asked.

“We can do it as soon as we finish this.” Otis asked, looking at the dessert menu. “Fiancée.” Maeve laughed and Otis did the same, almost believing that they were dreaming and this wasn’t actually happening.

They left the restaurant after finishing their dessert and paying the bill and once they returned home they spread the news of their engagement to all their friends and family. Maeve decided she wanted a quiet wedding so once they had decided on the venue and the date, a select few would be sent invites to their graceful ceremony. All while picking the aspects of the wedding, the young pair had smiles all across their face and looked forward to it more than anything previously. They would become husband and wife, and neither of them could believe it.

Just 2 months later, the wedding day had arrived. Otis was taken to Jean’s and Jakob’s early on so Maeve could get ready in their house with the help of Aimee making sure all of her makeup and hair was on point. Otis took less time to prepare of course, but he made sure to steer clear of Maeve. After all, it’s seen as bad luck to see the woman before the wedding. A 2pm ceremony was set in place, and Otis was already in the church at 1pm. He was nervous, but he was doing a good job of hiding it while he was talking to Eric, Adam and his mother. The guests that had arrived included Jakob, Ola, Lily, Steve, Viv, even Miss Sands and a few friends they had met in UCL, named Hannah, Shawn and Taylor. Of course there were a couple more as well.

Otis was just awaiting and imagining the moment of seeing that special someone to walk down the aisle in a long and beautiful white dress ready to be announced as a married couple.  
Eventually, the clock ticked to indicate that it was 2pm. The guests all rose in their seats and faced the back of the church as Otis watched on from the front. Since it was a small wedding, they decided on just their best friends being their bridesmaid and best man, so Maeve, Otis, Aimee and Eric would be the only people at the front along with the vicar of course. And there she was.

Maeve stood at the back and slowly but surely made her way through the aisle, staring at Otis with a huge smile all the way. She thought he looked so handsome, and he thought she was so beautiful. Her dress was long and white as Otis’ had imagined, and he was wearing a smart tuxedo with a flower over the heart. Once Maeve arrived at the front, the guests sat down.

“You’re beautiful.” Otis whispered and couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“You too.” Maeve whispered back, not knowing what else to say.

As they continued staring, the vicar began the ceremony. This came with the full package of vows and much more and of course, it all came down to two important words from the couple.

“Do you, Mister Otis Milburn, take Miss Maeve Wiley to be your wife.”

“I do.” Otis did not take his eyes off Maeve and they both smiled when Otis spoke.

“And do you, Miss Maeve Wiley, take Mister Otis Milburn to be your husband.” 

“I do.” The same reaction happened again.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The vicar finished, and Otis and Maeve leaned towards each other giving each other a kiss that confirmed their marriage. The guests roared as they cheered the couple on, who had now rested their foreheads against each other, and it was oh so similar to the way the customers cheered them on when they first got engaged. The support they received was immeasurable and they would be so grateful for it.

The after party started not too long after, just down at one of the court’s along the lane. It was a cosy place to have an important party so it was perfect for Otis and Maeve. After a couple speeches from Aimee, Eric, Jean and the cake reveal (courtesy of Aimee, who had become the head baker at the top bakers in Moordale), the party started. The DJ put on some songs which got the guests dancing and having a good time. Otis danced with Eric whilst Maeve sat down and watched on, struggling to realise that she was now married to Otis. She was sure it would sink in soon. She got up and began dancing with Otis, and Aimee followed which then caused a domino effect and soon everyone was on the dance floor giving it everything they’ve got.

Soon though, a slow song came on and everyone knew what to do. They returned to their seats and faced the dance floor, leaving Maeve and Otis alone. They found each other, and took themselves in each other's arms just as they did 5 years ago in that school ball that they went to in the final few weeks of Year 12. They slow-danced carefully but professionally to the music, everyone watching on in awe at the new weds. Once the song ended, it was time for everyone to jump back up and enjoy the happy evening. Food, cake, dancing, a new happy couple. What more can you ask from a wedding?

2 months had passed since the wedding, and Maeve was still trying to get used to her new name. She would sometimes say Wiley before correcting herself, or writing it down before scribbling it out and rewriting it out as Milburn. Everytime she thought of herself as ‘Maeve Milburn’ a huge smile infected her, and even though the feeling of being married had sunk in, she was still perplexed as to how it all happened over the course of just 5 years. From having a pessimistic and lonely life with no one there for her, to being married to the love of her life with a promising career, life and a wonderful house to live in. She never understood what she did to deserve all of this, but Otis would always tell her that she deserves it because she is herself.

One day, Maeve had arrived home after visiting Aimee on one of her days off. They had a great time shopping at the local town centre and Maeve had bought a range of new things for herself and for Otis too. She opened the door and was welcomed by Otis, who was on his break as he had got clients later on. They shared a kiss and she put all of her new stuff away. There was one thing that she was unable to put away just yet, and she made her way to the bathroom to use it. 

She waited a moment looking at her fingernails briefly. She had managed to grow them out a little bit as Otis had helped her stop, along with the unhealthy habit of smoking. She picked up the small object and had a look. Two lines had been imprinted on it, indicating that she was in fact pregnant with Otis’ child. She smiled with thought of starting a family but she wasn’t sure how he would react to it. 

“Otis!” Maeve called out. She heard him scurrying upstairs quickly.

“I’m here, is everything okay?” He said, standing just outside the bathroom door.

“Just come in.” Maeve said, still smiling but sounding out of breath for some reason. 

“Are you sure?” Otis was careful, he wanted to make sure she knew what she was saying or doing.

“Yes just come in.” Maeve said, as Otis slowly opened the door. He stepped inside her, towards her and crouched down to reach her level. She was sitting on the toilet, protecting something in her hand and also her stomach. He examined her as she slowly lifted her head to look him in the eyes and smiled a small smile.

“What are you hiding from me?” Otis said, putting his arms on hers and comforting her.

Maeve didn’t say anything, but she just handed him the pregnancy test and he looked at it. Once the realisation hit he glanced back up at her with wide eyes, still crouched on the floor. He couldn’t say anything even though he was immensely happy as he didn’t want to burst out with his joy in case Maeve didn’t want to keep the baby, but thankfully she did. A large smile took over her face which triggered the same reaction for Otis, and she spoke while they locked eyes once again.

“We’re gonna have a kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left, and it's on its way!


	39. The Beginnings of a Beautiful Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, A dummy is a pacifier and a pushchair/buggy is what I believe is called a Pram (basically the thing the baby is in for easy transport.)
> 
> I know I said this would be the last chapter, but if I didn't split this up into two it would be very long! (Maybe about 6,000 or 7,000 words) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some Maeve and Otis with a special someone!

Otis looked at his wife, who was exhausted but relieved she had made it through the birth. A precious child was held in her arms, and Maeve was smiling from ear to ear as the baby wriggled around slightly folded in the blanket that the doctors put it in. She looked at Otis, who had been by her side for the whole delivery, and couldn’t wipe the grin she had off her face. 

“A girl.” Maeve said, smiling and laughing. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “A beautiful baby girl.”

Otis leaned down and kissed the top of her head, before putting her hair behind her ears and whispering with so much love. “We’re a family, Maeve. Can I hold her?”

“Of course you can, just give me her back soon.” Maeve teased. 

She handed Otis the baby and he held her with such care, whispering ‘Hello’ many times in a voice that everyone normally uses when trying to communicate with small children. He made sure that her head was stable, gently positioning her to give her maximum support and he allowed her to grab onto his finger with her whole hand. He smiled as the baby squirmed a little bit, and laughed when she made a couple noises, before kissing her forehead. 

“She’s so cute.” Otis chuckled. He was still trying to comprehend that he was a father.

“She’s ours.” Maeve said, readjusting the blanket of her child so that it covered her as much as possible just to make sure she was warm and comfortable. Her caring, protective and loving instincts were already kicking in and that was great, especially to Otis who noticed this. As soon as Maeve would be able to go home, they would be living in a house with a family of three.

“What are we going to call her?” Maeve said, looking up at Otis.

“Isabella? Then we can nickname her Izzy.” Otis said. He didn’t mind what their little girl was called, he would love her the same no matter what, but he was just giving Maeve ideas.

“No, not too keen. I like the nickname idea though, keep thinking of names we can shorten.” Maeve said, trying to think at some good name suggestions.

“Katherine, that can be shortened to Kate or Katie.” Otis walked over to the window that was in the room and glanced outside. He looked down at the couples walking out with a baby in a pushchair, and watched on with a smile as they continued towards the car park. He dreamed of the moment he and Maeve would be doing the same, and he was so into thinking of that moment he missed what Maeve had said.

“Otis?” Maeve said, wondering why he was ignoring her. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing.” Otis walked back to the bed. “What did you say?”

“I said keep suggesting. Not sure on Kate or Katy.” Maeve glanced at the baby, smiling.

“Um... “ Otis began, but thinking of names was more difficult than it should be. “Eleanor?”

“What will that be shortened to?” Maeve said.

“Ellie.” Otis responded.

“No.” Maeve said, quickly. “Sounds too similar to Elsie.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think of that.” Otis was scolding himself. Maeve had been able to talk to Elsie via facetime and texting, but it wasn’t very often and they couldn’t see each other in person because they basically lived on the other side of the country. Elsie was aware that Maeve was her half sister and had been for quite a few years, and they always made sure to catch up every once in a while. However, Maeve didn’t want to be reminded of her half sister everytime she said her own child’s name. Otis continued thinking.

“Amelia? We can call her Mia though.” Otis said. He actually liked that name, even if he did tell himself that he didn’t mind what she was called.

“Yeah, that’s good. Perfect actually, just like our little girl!” Maeve exclaimed, letting out all of her excitement. She didn’t fidget around as the baby had fallen asleep, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

Eventually, Maeve and Otis returned to their home with their girl, soon to be named Amelia, and placed in her new room. Her room was now Otis’ old one whilst he was still at school, because ever since they returned from university they moved into the bedroom Jean occupied before she moved into Jakob’s house. They settled down in bed as it was quite late, letting everyone know that everything had gone smoothly and that they would be legally naming their child Amelia soon. Everyone responded by congratulating them, praising their name choice and asking what they wanted them to get for the baby. Maeve wanted to say that they didn’t need anyone buying anything to help them with the baby, but after Otis convinced her that they were just trying to help and that they will do the same for their friends, she messaged a few people asking if they could get them a few items such as clothes, dummy’s or pushchairs. They were on their way to becoming a family, and they both went to sleep that night incredibly happy that they had introduced a mini Milburn into their lives, eager to love it unconditionally every second of every day.

Around 4 years later, it was time for Mia Milburn’s first day at school. She had been to preschool for about a year and a half and now it was her first year of Key Stage 1 otherwise known as Reception. However, Mia didn’t have to go to nursery as both her parents had offices in their own home so they were able to take care of her at all times. On the off chance that they were unable to look after Mia, Jean willingly took her to the house she and Jakob owned to play. Mia always liked being with her grandma and step-grandfather because it was different to Otis and Maeve’s care and attention but nonetheless she loved her mum and dad without thought. Maeve was the first out of bed that morning after the alarm went off, as Otis groaned a bit after a couple of previous late nights as his client schedule was getting quite tight in the next few weeks. A lot more clients had reached out for his services recently so he was busy at night doing background checks or research if it was necessary - normally only for very peculiar cases.

Maeve wrapped herself in the dark purple dressing gown that Otis had gifted her on one of the Christmas’ and walked to the end of the corridor where Mia was peacefully sleeping.

Maeve stepped inside and opened the curtains very slightly so that a bit of sunlight would beam into the room. Maeve made her way to the bed again and kissed her daughter on her forehead before she whispered “Time to get up Mia.” Mia’s eyes opened and she was surprisingly fine with being awoken early, and after Maeve pulled back the duvet Mia held her arms out signalling for Maeve to pick her up out of bed. Of course, Maeve complied and she helped Mia out of the bed, holding her so that the small child could rest on her shoulder. Mia hugged her mother tightly and Maeve chuckled as Mia said “Love you Mummy” very quickly. Maeve hugged her daughter back before she put Mia down so that she was standing on the floor next to it. Maeve began to dress Mia in her new school uniform before they went down for breakfast.

Otis had now got out of bed himself and was downstairs before his wife and daughter so he began preparing them breakfast. Mia was quite a picky eater with her breakfast’s, so he made her what she always had - porridge. For himself and Maeve, he poured her favourite cereal and placed some bread into the toaster. He placed two cups of coffee down where he and Maeve sat normally and collected Mia’s favourite bottle and filled it up with orange juice. Just as his toast popped up, he heard some creaking from upstairs and knew what was going to happen next.

Maeve held Mia’s hand as they walked downstairs, Mia was in front holding her mother’s hand over her shoulder so she wouldn’t fall and got to the bottom before spotting her father.

“Look at you!” Otis said with a huge smile on his face, kneeling down as Mia rushed towards him to hug him. “Don’t you look smart. Are you ready for your first day?”

“Yeah!” Mia screamed.

“Let’s eat breakfast then. Come on.” Otis said, standing up again. Otis wasn’t wrong when he said that she looked smart, in her grey skirt and tights and bold blue jumper that covered a white polo shirt, and it indicated she belonged to a school. Mia was also really intelligent from the 4 years of life she had been through. Just like her mother, she was able to recall the alphabet when she was one years old, and she did look more like Maeve than Otis so it seemed Mia had inherited more of Maeve’s genes, but regardless she was their little girl, and they wouldn’t change anything in her because in their eyes she was perfect. 

Mia was really energetic this morning, and it showed as she almost sprinted to the table to take her seat. She climbed up the chair, and sat down with her head merely above the table. A couple months back she refused to sit on a booster seat or a high chair, insisting that she was a ‘big girl’ that could do the same things as her role model - her mother.

Otis watched as Mia clambered onto her chair and laughed at her antics before turning to his wife to greet her.

“Good morning.” Otis said, giving her a quick kiss.

“Yes it is.” Maeve joked, which earned a laugh from Otis as they hugged for a moment. Once they pulled away Otis collected his toast and started spreading nutella over it as he sat down at the kitchen table. Maeve had gone straight to the table, pouring the milk into her coffee and her bowl of cereal. The three of them sat so that they pretty much split the table into thirds, and Mia was playing on Maeve’s phone as she ate her breakfast.

“Eat up Mia.” Maeve said, taking a sip of her coffee. “We don’t want to be late.”

“I am!” Mia said, not looking up from the phone.

“Am I going to have to take Mummy’s phone back?” Otis said with a half joking half serious tone as noticed how Mia hadn’t really touched her porridge.

“No!” Mia giggled. She saw the funny side of it, but did pick up her spoon and started to eat her breakfast whilst holding Maeve’s phone closer to her in order to prevent the phone being snatched off of her.

“Good girl.” Maeve whispered, reaching over to put some of Mia’s hair behind her ear as it was comically nearly in her porridge.

Otis finished breakfast first, and placed his things on the side ready to wash later on and went to fetch Mia’s school bag. Last week they had bought her a small black rucksack as she said black was her favourite colour, and she loved it so much that she had actually started wearing it around the house, using it to transfer some of her toys from her room to downstairs where she would play in the space in front of the TV where Maeve and Otis would be able to see her and the entertainment on screen.

“How long until we leave?” Maeve called out as Otis got Mia’s bag from her room. Maeve was unaware of the time as their clock had stopped working and Maeve’s phone was occupied. She had now finished her breakfast, and was patiently waiting for Mia to finish hers.

“30 minutes, her school starts at 9.” Otis said, making his way back downstairs.

“Right come on, Mia.” Maeve said, helping her down off the chair.

“Where are we going Mummy?” Mia asked as she drank the rest of her orange juice.

“To brush our teeth.” Maeve said, holding out her hand which Mia took without thought. They began walking upstairs towards the bathroom. “Who do you want to brush your teeth? Mummy or you?”

“Me, Me!” Mia said, bouncing up and down with excitement. She let go of Maeve’s hand and opened the bathroom door, rapidly grabbing her toothpaste as Maeve picked up Mia’s toothbrush as well as her own. It was too high for Mia to take it, and it was done on purpose so that either Otis and Maeve could keep an eye on her. Maeve handed Mia her toothbrush and kept her hand steady to put the toothpaste on her brush and then doing her own, before she started brushing for Mia to imitate - which she almost did to perfection.

“See! I can do it Mummy!” Mia shouted after she spat in the sink and handed her toothbrush back to Maeve to put in the pot on the small shelf above the sink.

“Yeah, I knew you could.” Maeve said, kneeling down to give Mia a hug which she happily gave back. She was still bobbing up and down a bit, happy to see her mum so proud of her.

“Maeve!” Otis shouted, seemingly near the front door with how loud he had roared.

“Coming!” Maeve called back and picked up Mia to carry her. She wanted to be able to keep an eye on her little one if someone was at the door. “Come on, let’s go see what Daddy wants.”

They made their way downstairs and sure enough they had some company. Otis stood near the front door and smiled as he saw them. He knew the person that was just about to come around the corner would cheer Maeve and Mia up, because it made him happier to see the three talking, and the guest was with someone who Otis could talk to as well, so it was a good occasion all around.

“Someone’s here to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a date for the next chapter but at the time of the release for this one it is already half written, so I could maybe get it out tomorrow if I have the time, or I may have to wait for the weekend or next week for a bit of free time. Nonetheless, I will get this story wrapped up soon!


	40. The First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now this is the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me throughout all the 40 chapters and I hope this chapter is a good one to read, the ending is always important!

“Hey babes!” Aimee excitedly exclaimed, walking towards Maeve with her arms out. She had a baby bump now, and was about 5 months pregnant. Mia had shouted “Aunty Aimee!” when she saw her mum’s best friend and Steve came out behind her and watched as his fiancée hugged her best friend and started engaging in a conversation with Otis. As they had gotten older, they became good friends and looked forward to seeing each other whenever their wife/fiancée were planning to meet up. Well, when they did meet up because they could always surprise each other just like Aimee had done now.

“Hi!” Maeve said, giving Aimee a hug back with her free arm as Mia was still in Maeve’s arms. “So good to see you.”

“You too, Maeve, I’ve been wondering when I could visit you again. Don’t think I forgot about you either!” Aimee said, looking at Mia who had brought her hand up in an attempt to hide her smile. Mia held out her arms and Maeve knew that she wanted a hug so she handed Mia to Aimee and they hugged each other. After a few seconds Aimee handed Mia back to Maeve but Mia did want a sense of freedom.

“Can you put me down Mummy?” Mia said.

“Okay, but we can’t have you running off.” Maeve said, kissing Mia’s cheek and putting her down. She stood close to Maeve looking at Aimee with a big smile as Maeve continued talking to Aimee. “How come you’re here anyway?”

“I can’t miss the youngster’s first day at school, can I?” Aimee said to which Maeve laughed. “You look very smart Mia.”

“That’s what Daddy said!” Mia shouted, suddenly leaving the pair to go and see Steve and Otis.

“I wish this one will be like her, she’s so great.” Aimee said, rubbing her belly. Aimee had turned around now and she and Maeve were standing side by side, seeing Steve and Mia interact as he knelt down to her level.

“If your child is anything like its parents I’m sure it’ll be perfect.” Maeve said.

“Hopefully we can be good parents too.” Aimee said, chuckling after she saw Mia’s reaction to Steve pretending to steal her nose.

“I’m certain you will be. It’s hard to begin with but it’s so, so worth it.” Maeve said, smiling at her child, husband and best friend’s fiancé.

The four of them talked more for about a quarter of an hour, as they still had to take Mia to school. Steve and Aimee had plans in the area for later on so they couldn’t stay around for too long either, so they soon went on their way and the focus turned back to making sure Mia was fully ready. She hadn’t spilt anything on her uniform, which was great, and her bag was fully packed courtesy of Otis. Once the time came, Maeve took Mia out to the car and strapped her in before she got in the passenger seat after she put Mia’s belongings in the boot. She got out her phone to check if she had another meeting for her new book, which had been sent off a few weeks ago.

“Why aren’t we moving?” Mia said, fiddling with one of her toys that Maeve had given her to take her mind off starting school.

“We’re waiting for Daddy.” Maeve said, looking up to see where Otis was. Thankfully, he was just locking the door so she turned around and smiled at her daughter. “We’ll be moving soon, Mia.”

Otis made his way to the car and sat in the driver’s seat. “Ready Mia?” 

“Yeah!” Mia said, smiling largely.

And with that they left, travelling the short trip of around 5 minutes to school. Mia continued playing with one of her toys on the way there, and she was really excited to be at school. Her parents had told her how good school was, and she had imagined it being just as they described. Obviously there wasn’t much detail as Mia couldn’t understand everything, but they told her enough so that she understood a bit of what to expect.

They arrived and Otis parked up in one of the free spaces in the car park at the front of the school, and soon they would head towards the reception where a teacher would collect Mia to make sure she didn’t get lost on the way to her class - where she would be for the whole day except break and lunch, which is when she’d be allowed on the playground with the new friends she would make. Otis and Maeve got out of the car, so that Maeve could get Mia out of the car and Otis went to the boot to get her bag.

“Are we here?” Mia asked, walking around to the front of the car holding Maeve’s hand.

“Yep. That’s it there.” Maeve said, lowering herself a bit and pointing to the building on the other side of the car park so that Mia could see.

“That’s school?!” Mia shouted, now bubbling with excitement again. 

“You’re gonna love it.” Maeve said, kissing the top of her head before she stood back up again.

“Mia, you need your bag.” Otis said, as he walked towards the two of them. Mia let go of Maeve’s hand and held hers out, putting them through the straps of the bag so that it fit snugly on her back and shoulders. 

“School!!” Mia screamed, now jumping up and down. Who would’ve thought school would make someone this happy?

Maeve grabbed Mia’s hand again, and Otis took the other one so Mia was in between them and they began walking to the reception. They stood outside and waited for the automatic door to open, which Mia laughed at as they stepped inside.

“Good morning.” The receptionist said as Otis and Maeve approached the small front desk which wasn’t far away from the entrance. Otis had let go of Mia’s hand at this point as she was standing behind Maeve - who still had Mia holding her hand.

“Good morning, we’re here to drop her off for her first day.” Otis said, as Mia let go of their hand to stand behind Maeve.

“Mummy look!” Mia said whilst she was laughing. Maeve turned around slightly, still holding Mia’s hand to see what she was doing. Mia had been walking closer to the door to get it to open and stepped away when it did to repeat the process when it was closing. Mia looked up at her mother who was smiling back at her. “The door is smart.” 

“Just like you are.” Maeve said, picking her up so she couldn’t be more mischievous but she kissed her cheek as she did.

The receptionist had smiled at Mia as she was pretty much teasing the door and Otis had turned round to look at her, and laughed when she behaved the way she did but returned to face the receptionist when Maeve picked her up.

“Sorry about that.” Otis said.

“Don’t worry.” The receptionist said, still smiling. “Can I ask for your daughter’s name?”

“Mia Milburn.” Otis replied.

The receptionist looked at her computer but made a confused face when she noticed that the name Otis had said wasn’t on the register for the reception year’s class.

“There’s no Mia Milburn here.” She said, dryly.

“Oh, sorry, her full name is Amelia. Amelia Milburn.” 

The receptionist checked again and sure enough Mia’s name was there, and she wouldn’t be late now. There was another family parking up in the car park ready to send their child for their first day too so at least they wouldn’t be the latest.

“Ah yes, there she is. I’ll have her escorted to her class and I’ll tell the teacher to address her as Mia.” The receptionist smiled and called for one of the staff members.

“Thank you.” Otis said, with a smile. He turned round and Maeve smiled at him, still holding Mia. She was looking outside now, as the family had started to walk towards the school from the car park in the same fashion as the Milburn Family had done - kid in the middle with parents either side holding their hand. Mia noticed this.

“Copycats.” Mia said, pointing at the family which made Maeve look, and she chuckled when she realised what she was on about.

Very soon after that, the staff member arrived ready to take Mia to her class - but she didn’t do it without introducing herself first.

“Morning, Mr and Mrs Milburn.” She said, smiling at them both before she looked at their daughter. “And you must be Mia.”

Mia nodded, but didn’t speak as she was a tiny bit nervous. She wasn’t used to meeting new people but she would be soon and the nervousness would sort itself out soon.

“I’m Lizzie, Mia. Is it okay if I take you to class?” Lizzie said, trying to be as friendly as possible. Sometimes it was difficult to get them to leave their parents for the day and she wasn’t sure whether Mia was one of those children but it was always better to be on the safe side.

Mia looked at her mum and dad who were smiling brightly at her, and that did calm her down a bit so she looked back at Lizzie and nodded again. Maeve put Mia on the floor so she could head to her class.

“Do you want to give your mum and dad one more hug?” Lizzie said, as she lowered herself to Mia’s level. Mia nodded and rushed towards Otis to give her father a big hug who had already knelt down to embrace her.

“Be good for the teacher, Mia. Daddy loves you.” Otis said, as he kissed the top of her head. Mia let go eventually and gave Maeve the same hug.

“Good luck, little one. Mummy loves you too.” Maeve said, she also kissed the top of her head.

Mia then left the embrace and held Lizzie’s hand as she held it out for her, and after the receptionist clicked the button which unlocked the next door, Lizzie opened it. Mia looked back at her parents, and Otis now had his arm around Maeve’s waist as they both watched their daughter go into school.

“Bye Mummy and Daddy, love you!” Mia beamed as her parents smiled back at her, and copied her mother when she blew kisses at her. Soon though, she was out of sight and she was well on her way to her first class on her first day at her first school. Maeve looked at Otis as they were still standing there, and she gave him a quick kiss when he glanced over at her.

“I hope she’ll be fine.” She said.

“No doubt she will be. I’ve got clients in about an hour and a half so we’ll need to head back.” Otis said, taking her hand and walking out of the reception.

“We haven’t done this for a while.” Maeve said, indicating the hand holding.

“That’s because Mia’s always in between us, but I don’t mind because I love you both.” Otis said, smiling at her.

“Me too. You and her are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Maeve said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Same goes for me. You and Mia are my everything.” Otis said, unlocking the car as they were close enough now. He got in and started the engine, but Maeve had to check one last time that Mia had taken everything with her. Thankfully, she did.

“Do you want to invite Jean and Jakob over later? They’ll want to know how Mia got on.” Maeve said, getting in the car.

“Sure, can you text them now?” Otis said as he started to drive off.

“Yeah.” Maeve said, pulling out her phone from her bag.

Maeve: Hi Jean, sorry if I’ve just woken you up but do you want to come over later when Mia’s home from her first day at school? If you do, bring Jakob as well.

Maeve put her phone on her lap as she awaited a response, but it didn’t come until they had arrived home and just stepped out of the car.

Jean: Jakob and I would love to come! We can arrive at 2:30pm if that’s okay?

Maeve: That’s perfect, see you soon!

“So?” Otis said, as he noticed Maeve was standing with her phone whilst he was going down towards the front door.

“She’s coming, and bringing Jakob too. They’ll arrive around 2:30.” Maeve said, joining him by the front door.

“Good news.” Otis said, unlocking the door and stepping inside. They took their coats off and hung them up on the rack before Otis walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Maeve followed him but didn't sit next to him, in fact she straddled him and kissed him passionately. 

“Maeve, I have clients in an hour.” Otis said when they parted.

“We better hurry up then.” Maeve said, seductively, taking his top off too. He was still a little bit reluctant, because he was thinking about the clients turning up early but when you have a wife like Maeve it’s hard to turn her down. Maeve continued. “Come on, we haven’t done it in the living room since we had Mia.”

Maeve pretended to be sad, and Otis just laughed before he leaned in to kiss her. Soon after their love making, they were just slowly and lazily kissing unaware that Otis’ clients would arrive in about 15 minutes, so Otis had to quickly get dressed again. Maeve laughed as he panicked around but was pleased that they had had sex in the living room again since their bedroom was getting a bit boring now. Maeve turned on the TV as she didn’t have much to do that day and watched it until Jean and Jakob arrived. Otis had a few clients to pass the time, taking a break for lunch and his last client’s appointment finished at 2:15.

2:30pm was just around the corner now, and Jean and Jakob arrived slightly earlier than what they had proposed earlier, but Maeve and Otis didn’t mind. They talked for a while before it was time for Otis and Maeve to collect their little girl again, and before they left they made sure to keep Jean and Jakob in their house as a surprise for Mia.

They arrived a few minutes before Mia’s school ended, and as it was the end of the day they were allowed to go into the school grounds and wait outside of the classroom exit, and the kids could only exit via an outside door to the classroom. Fortunately, Mia’s class was relatively easy to get to and it didn’t take long for Maeve and Otis to find their way there, holding hands all the way. As they stopped outside, they looked into the classroom through the see-through door and saw their Mia playing about before they were allowed to leave. She was playing with a friend, and that made Maeve so happy that she wasn’t alone on the first day. Mia then saw her parents looking at her through the window and Maeve waved to her with a huge smile, and Mia waved back. 

Less than a minute later she was putting her things away in her bag, almost jumping up and down with excitement and the teacher let them go. A few children left before her, but she came sprinting out with her bag still unzipped.

“Mummy!” Mia shouted, overjoyed.

“Hello!” Maeve said, kneeling down to allow Mia to rush into her arms. She dropped her bag on the floor before she hugged her mum, and Otis picked it up to close it before he put it on his shoulder. Mia left Maeve’s embrace and held out her arms for Otis to hug her, so he did. They hugged until Mia pulled away and held Maeve’s hand before looking at her father again, before she stated her request.

“Mummy, can Daddy put me on his shoulders today?” Mia looked up at her mum, who looked up at Otis waiting for his answer. Otis didn’t say anything, he just did what Mia wanted him to.

“Aaaaah.” Otis groaned as he picked up Mia and put her on his shoulders. He held onto her legs so she couldn't fall off while she held the top of his head. Mia laughed when she was positioned correctly.

“Look, I’m taller than you Mummy!” Mia said, which made Maeve chuckle.

“Be careful Mia.” Maeve said, a bit worried that Mia could fall off.

“She’ll be fine, I’ve got her.” Otis said, continuing to walk forwards with Mia on his shoulders. Maeve smiled at her husband and daughter, loving how happy Mia was and how that made Otis happy. Everything was perfect.

Soon, they reached their car and Mia had to be taken off Otis’ shoulders. Once she was down, Maeve guided her to her seat in the back seat of the car. Mia climbed in without any physical contact from Maeve, she was only there to spot her just in case she couldn’t make it. Maeve fastened her seatbelt and got into the passenger seat with Otis starting to drive off as soon as she was ready.

“How was your day Mia?” Otis asked.

“Good!” She answered.

“What did you do?” Maeve said, turning round to see what she was doing.

“Talked to other people there.” Mia said, playing with one of her toys.

“Were you with your new friend when we saw you?” Maeve asked, smiling at her.

“Yeah, Megan.” Mia looked up at her mum.

“Is she a nice girl?” Maeve asked.

“She was nice to me.” Mia said, looking back down and playing with her toy again.

“Mia, we have a surprise for you at home.” Otis said, looking at her in the rear view mirror and changing the subject as it wasn’t really going anywhere and everything had already been established. Mia looked up from playing with one of her toys when she heard her name and ‘surprise’ in the same sentence.

“It’s not my birthday, Daddy.” Mia said, playing with her toys again and also with a bit of confusion and thinking that Otis was being silly.

“You’re right it’s not, but Mummy and I love you so much that we want to surprise you.” Otis said, smiling.

“It’s at home, Mia.” Maeve chipped in.

“Hurry up then!” Mia said, in a teasing tone which made Maeve and Otis chuckle.

They arrived a couple minutes later and Mia was excited to see what was waiting for her in the house, and as soon as Maeve got her out of the car she held her hand as they went down the stairs towards the front door, which Otis was just unlocking.

“What do you think it is Mia?” Otis asked, keeping the door shut just for the moment.

“A big teddy bear!” Mia shouted, jumping up and down a couple of times.

“Something even better.” Maeve said, letting go of Mia as Otis opened the front door. Mia walked in and turned the corner to see Jean and Jakob in front of the stairs.

“Yay Nanny!” Mia shouted, running towards her grandmother. It had been a short while since they last saw each other so this sort of reaction was expected. 

“Well if it isn’t my favourite granddaughter!” Jean said, embracing the hug that Mia gave her. 

“She’s your only granddaughter, mum.” Otis laughed.

“Since when did you have humour Otis?” Jean teased, to which Otis laughed again. Mia left Jean’s arms to hug Jakob, who picked her up and hugged her that way.

“Grandad!” Mia excitedly exclaimed as she was rising in Jakob’s arms and he started laughing as Mia grabbed onto him.

“Nanny and I have missed you, Mia.” Jakob said, putting her back down on the floor.

“Me too!” Mia said, before turning back to her parents and signalling that she wanted to be picked up by her mum. 

“Did you have a good day at school?” Jean asked as Mia was now being held by Maeve.

Mia nodded and Maeve kissed her cheek. 

“Do you wanna go play for a bit?” Maeve asked her.

“Ummmmm…. Yeah!” Mia said, already looking around for her toys while Maeve put her back on the ground. She ran off eventually and brought her toys into the living room so she could play in front of the TV.

“She was really happy when she came out of class earlier.” Otis said, smiling at his daughter.

“Good, I’m sure she will have a lovely time through school.” Jakob said, smiling at her too.

“She even made a new friend.” Otis said, putting his hand in Maeve’s “What was her name again?”

“Megan.” Maeve replied. “It seemed like they were getting along just fine.”

“That’s great news.” Jean said. “Do you mind if I make myself a coffee?”

“Do you really have to ask us that, Jean.” Maeve said, looking at her like she should know the answer.

“Right, okay, thanks.” Jean said, walking towards the kitchen and fetching a mug. Once she poured herself one she sat down at the kitchen table with her husband, watching Mia in the living room play with her toys, who had now been joined by her parents.

“Isn’t love grand.” Jean said, as Jakob faced the family too. The affection they all had for each other was immense and they were reminded every second how much they were loved by one another.

“Certainly is. They are a perfect family.” Jakob said, smiling.

“I have to admit, when Otis told me the whole story of how they became a couple, I was quite confused. Not many couples go through so much hurting and the amount of mistakes they both made but their love binds them together through all of that, and the strength of their love is enough to keep them attached to each other for a lifetime. It’s incredible and I’m so happy for them, especially my son but of course seeing Maeve happy is wonderful in itself. Mia is a wonderful addition to the Milburn family too.” 

“Just remember you aren’t a Milburn anymore, Mrs Nyman.” Jakob said, which made Jean laugh.

They continued watching Maeve and Otis interacting with their daughter, laughing and playing. When Mia went to go find another toy, Maeve and Otis talked for a moment before sharing a quick kiss and then Mia reappeared with her toy so the trio continued playing. All of a sudden, Mia got up and hugged both Maeve and Otis.

“Love you Mummy, Love you Daddy!” Mia shouted. She received kisses on the top of her head and her cheek in return.

“Love you too, little one.” Maeve said, giving a huge smile, which was followed by Otis.

“Love you too, Mia.” Otis smiled, and once Mia returned to playing, he kissed Maeve again.

Jakob and Jean smiled largely again at the family and were really happy that they were in such a warm, cosy and loving situation. Jakob looked at Jean again as she finished her coffee, and said something that was so true and warming, because Otis and Maeve had found each other and had brought a mini one of them into the world so their lives were going to be good for a very long time as they had their partner and their daughter. 

“The story they went through may have been bumpy, but they got through it. Love has prevailed, their love and the love they have for their closest family members and friends. They’ve done it their way.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write some more fics let me know, and also if you want me to write one of your ideas then drop them below, and I'll add them to my list! 
> 
> I have some ideas that will be in the works soon, and I can't wait to share them. Thanks for reading this long story again, and I hope it did its job.


End file.
